The Hidden Strength Within
by pandora-of-the-south
Summary: It's a family secret that Kagome doesn't know about. It deals with mythology and a certain comet. A mysterious demon sees the occurrence & decides to watch after the female. Can he save her from Naraku in time? Can she heal herself from her experiences?SK
1. Chapter 1

**_Author Notes:_**

**_I do not own the characters in this story or the mythology regarding Endymion. I hope you all enjoy and I look forward to getting reviews!!! I will try to get this updated more frequently, it is this story that is all I think about my reason for the writers block on 'The Long Awaited Destiny' Again enjoy and R&R please_**

It had been 3 years since Kagome first fell down that old bone eaters well and she was feeling more and more at home in the feudal era verses her own time. She had long foregone the procedure to disenroll from her local high school to start home schooling once her grades were effected drastically her ninth grade year. It also made it easier on her family too, they would no longer have to make up excuses for her at school to explain her absence. All she had to do was return once every 3 months to take a standardize test to show that she is keeping her schooling up. In fact that is what she is returning home to do just now. Inuyasha finally agreed to it after a few "SIT" commands from her.

"Hi Mom I'm back!" Kagome exclaimed as she came barreling in the front door.

Mrs. Higurashi exited the kitchen to see her daughter and embrace her in a hug, "Oh Kagome, I am so glad to see you again. I have missed you so much. How is everything going with your pack?"

Kagome glanced up at her mom, 'She is hiding something from me.' she thought. "Everyone is good, Inuyasha is probably a little sore; he didn't want me to come home like normal. I guess one of these days he will learn to let me do what I want. I really should remove those beads, I sort of feel like a mother to him!" she said laughing.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to realize that dear!" Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile. "Your teacher came by with the test this morning, he said he would stop by this afternoon to administer the test. I believe that he said that it is on astrology and space. I am sure you will have no problem passing this test like all of your others. If I remember correctly dear, this is your last test you will have to take. Once you pass this one you will get your diploma a few weeks later."

"Mom, I thought I also had a test on mythology as well, I have been studying all this time; don't tell me I have done it all for nothing." she signed hoping she hadn't wasted her time for nothing, true she enjoyed mythology but it didn't mean that she wanted to be reading about it everyday when she could be resting.

"Now that you mention it I do believe he did say something about that! I am sorry sweetie, it just slipped my mind. So have you been able to figure out exactly what year it is back in the feudal era. I know you said that you noticed the stars weren't lining up just right to be exactly 500 years in the past, so now that you have studied; put what you have learned to the test! What year are you currently in back in the feudal era?"

Kagome smiled, 'I enjoy it when she finds some sort of way to quiz me by using the feudal era as a reference point!' "Let me think. I believe that it is around 1455-1460. I haven't been able to pin point it down exactly to the year but I am pretty sure that it is around that time period. Haha! I'm not even sure if I will be able to get an exact date anyways, only the scholars know the actual year and they always seem to look at me strange when I ask them, so I sort of gave up!" she said while raising an arm to scratch the back of her head in a nervous laugh.

_Knock, knock_! "Oh that must be your teacher Kagome, why don't you go and get the door for him." her mother said quickly as she hurried over to her desk and started typing on her calculator.

Kagome raised an eye brow at her mother but turned to get the door like she was told too. "Good evening Professor Tomoe! Please come in, shall we go to the dining room table to take the test like last time?"

The professor looked at his student and smiled, "Yes Ms. Higurashi, that will be acceptable. I hope you have been studying on astrology, space, and mythology! If you don't pass this test I will have to come back out here until you do; I'm sure you grow tired of my visits!"

Kagome just smiled at his joke and smiled back, "Professor Tomoe it is you that has grown tired of me I am sure! You are always welcomed to the Higurashi Shrine anytime!"

Mrs. Higurashi poked her head around the corner and stated, "Kagome I am going to go talk to your grandfather. Should either one of you need us, we will be out in the storage shed." She left as soon as both occupants in the room nodded their head in understanding.

"Father we have a problem. Kagome has narrowed down to 1455-1460, if my calculation is correct she is due to see it soon." Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed to her father.

The old priest hugged his daughter and spoke, "She was bound to find out eventually, all we can do is hope that the concealment spell holds up like it did back in 1986. But at least in that time she won't be so out of place as she is here, but we mustn't tell her in case the spell holds strong."

His daughter nodded to him and finished helping him clean around the shrine.

Meanwhile Kagome was finishing up with her test, "I can't believe how easy that was! Can you go ahead and just grade it right now, I am sure I passed; its just I want to know what I might have gotten wrong so I can refreshen my mind on it!"

Professor Tomoe looked at her and started shaking his head and laughing at the same time, "Okay Kagome, for you I will do this one last favor! I will definitely miss teaching you."

Silence reigned in the dining room as she patiently watched him finish adding up her score. "Well it would appear that you did not miss one single question and I am very surprised seems how not one of my students has ever gotten a perfect score on this test. They normally miss the questions regarding who Endymion is and what his significant other was in mythology and most miss the questions in regards to comets."

"It is an honor to make you proud teacher! I just wish I could have taken your class in school with everyone else!"

"No you wouldn't have, you would have made a lot of enemies! You would have messed up the curve for everyone else in my class!" he stated laughingly.

Upon hearing the commotion in the dining room the old priest and his daughter entered back into the shrine, "So how did my Granddaughter do Professor Tomoe?"

"I got a perfect score Grandpa, Mom! I have graduated!" she cheered jumping up and down gathering everyone in a big group hug.

Later that night

Kagome laid in her bed relaxing and thinking about the things to come, 'I know Inuyasha will come here tomorrow around lunch time if I don't return in the morning. I just can't seem to remember when I started to think of this time as the wrong time period for me! Hehe! I should get some sleep, lord knows I am going to have a long road ahead of me!' Slowly she drifted off to sleep dreaming of mythological creatures and demons that she now knew existed.

Elsewhere in the shrine a light was seen in the window of Mrs. Higurashi's room. She was busy writing a letter at her desk. It was a letter of importance, a letter that was not suppose to be written. It was a letter that was meant to warn and inform her beloved daughter what awaits her once she goes back this last time through the well.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly a dark figure entered Kagome's room stealthily, the figure walked up to the sleeping girl and withdrew a wand and pointed to the sky and began chanting three times a spell of protection for her lineage:

Terra,Ignis,Aqua,

all three,

elements of astral i summon thee ,

Earth by Divinity,Divinity by Earth,

give the enemy the power to see,

The strength of the elements by Kagome's side,

No rules magic Kagome shall abide,

now when Kagome's enemy meets his downfall,

this spell will have no power left at all,

in no way shall this spell reverse or place upon her any curse

so mote it be.

Kagome slowly rose in the morning with a smile on her face, 'To think I will be able to surprise Inuyasha and the gang by coming back without Inuyasha having to come and get me!'

She quickly got up out of bed and took a quick shower. Once she had finished bathing and drying her hair she pulled out a pair of black hip huggers with a rose pattern on the bottom of each leg that slowly rose up to the knees. She then grabbed her matching tank top.

Mrs. Higurashi, upon hearing her daughter was awake, quickly made a plate of breakfast for Kagome; she knew that she was leaving today and she wanted to give her a nice warm meal before she left for god knows how long this time.

"Kagome, your breakfast is ready! I made your favorite, pancakes with strawberries and honey."

A loud rumbling noise was heard coming down the stairs as Kagome entered the kitchen with a big chester cat grin on her face. "Thanks Mom," Kagome said once she sat down at the table, "You know you spoil me too much. You will never believe it but I had the weirdest dream last night!"

Mrs. Higurashi looked up at her daughter upon hearing her statement, "What did you dream of dear?"

"I dreamt of mythological creatures and demons, and I also dreamt of a goddess visiting me while I slept last night!" Kagome laughed.

Mrs. Higurashi's face froze as she heard that, "You said...said a Goddess...came here? Do you know which Goddess it was? Are you sure it wasn't a God?"

Kagome quirked an eye brow up at her mother and said, "I'm not sure, I vagly remember something about the moon, a sweet scent of lavender, and feeling as though I was in a motherly embrace; I probably just had a dream about her because of all the studying I have been doing so I could pass the test that I took yesterday!"

Her mom watched as Kagome got up to wash her hands and placed the letter that she wrote in her daughter's backpack. 'Now I know I did right by writing this letter. I can only hope she can and will forgive us and that she reads this in time; so she will be prepared.' she thought to herself as Kagome came back in.

"Well Mom as much as I would like to stay I promised Inuyasha I would only be gone for a day, so I could take my test yesterday. I will try to get him to allow me to stay longer next time and I will also try to make it soon too." she said while hugging and kissing her mother good-bye.

"Since Souta is already at school and Grandpa went out to a nearby shrine can you tell them good-bye for me?" she asked as the two walked towards the well house.

"You need not ask dear, I always do and I know they will be happy to see you upon your next visit!" Mrs. Higurashi stated as her daughter jumped into the well.

'I swear sometimes I think my mother knows that I consider the feudal era is more like home than the modern era.' Kagome mused as she transcended time.

She slowly climbed out of the well and flared her Priestess aura to try and sense if there was any danger lurking nearby.

'Well looks like I am alone...' she paused in her musing as she felt a very faint aura nearby but couldn't quite place how she knew who the aura belonged too. 'So someone or something has decided to spy on me? Well at least it isn't Naraku or one of his minions!'

"Have a good day who ever you are! I know you have been following me for a few weeks now, I wish you would just show yourself so that maybe we could talk and become friends!" she stated while smiling in the direction of the masked and hidden figure.

The hidden figure froze as she made her declaration letting them know that she actually did sense them, just not enough to know who it was that was following her and her pack. 'How intriguing indeed! She wants to be friends yet she knows not to whom she speaks too.'

Slowly the mysterious figure watched as she hung her head in defeat and walked slowly to her friends, who were more than likely still in Kaede's hut.

When she entered the little village she stopped where she stood as she felt a demonic power charging full force towards her. She arched her eye brow at the direction of the demon and braced herself for what was to come.

"MAMA!" yelled an overly excited Shippo as he lunged towards Kagome's open arms.

She giggled as the two of them twirled around and around with her son giggling gleefully as well.

"Shippo you act as if I have been gone for weeks verses one day. I swear you worry me sometimes. So what has happened since I left yesterday?" she asked as he got a sad look in his eyes.

"Mama...(sniff) Inuyasha was so mean...for once I didn't do anything to him." he cried out as Kagome rubbed soothing circles into his back to calm him.

"Tell me everything." she said as they walked to the tree line so they could be alone while they chatted.

"I will tell you only because I know you don't care for that half demon anymore than as a friend." with that said the two sat down under the shade of a tree and together talked about the day before.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome walked into the village with a determined look to her as her son sat worriedly on her shoulder wondering if he did right by telling her exactly what happened.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were all seated peacefully in Kaede's hut as Kaede was preparing some herbs for them to take with them on their journey that she knew they would be leaving on soon.

Slowly Kaede's head looked up as she felt the angry aura of the young Priestess approaching with the young fox demon. 'So the young one has told his mother of what has transpired since her departure yesterday.' she mused.

No sooner was she done with her musing did the door flap open to reveal what appeared to be a very happy and calm Priestess and her kit, oh how looks can be deceiving at times.

"Good morning all!" Kagome chirped happily while arching an eye brow at a certain half demon, who's eye brows were twitching nervously.

"Good morning Lady Kagome!" said Miroku.

"Good morning sister!" exclaimed Sango. "What brings you back so quickly? I thought that you would be gone for another day or two."

"No, I told Inuyasha to tell you all that I would be back this morning, I guess it just slipped his little, small, distracted, busy mind." she said slowly getting angrier with each word; finishing with clenched teeth.

"Ow Wench, what are you babbling on about now?" he stated while trying to act as if he had no clue as to what was wrong with her. He already knew that the kit told his mother like the little tattle tale that he was.

Kagome just stared in disbelief, 'Does he honestly think that he is fooling anyone?' she thought. She then thought back to what Shippo had just told her.

**(Flashback)**

_Shippo started telling her with a nervous voice, "After you left yesterday with Inuyasha taking a nose dive in the dirt, thanks to your sits; we all just sat around and helped Lady Kaede out as best as we could. After a short while of Inuyasha not returning I decided that I would go and look for him since Lady Kaede said she needed his help with something."_

_Kagome asked, "What did she need help with that none of you could have helped with?"_

_"She needed his help with a tree that had fallen that she wanted to be cut up. Inuyasha was to break it up and Miroku and I were to disburse the wood to all of the huts of the village for supplies."_

_She smiled, she knew that Shippo didn't like the idea that he, being a full demon, needed a half breed to do something because he wasn't strong enough himself._

_"Anyways when I noticed that Inuyasha didn't follow you all the way to the well I knew that he was still in this era. I followed his scent, all the way to the Tree of Life. Mama it was there that I masked my scent as I saw him there with that dead Priestess, Kikyo." he stated as he noticed that his mother was getting more curious._

_"I stood in the shadows and I heard everything that they said to one another, Kikyo basically asked Inuyasha to mate her and he agreed to it. It was when he said that he was going to wish for her to become alive again with the sacred jewel that I decided that I was going to let him know I was there." he paused._

_Kagome picked him up and asked, "Shippo, sweetie, what is wrong? You know I don't harbor feelings like that for him anymore."_

_"It's not that Mama, it is the fact that Kikyo informed him that such a wish would close the well forever and that you would no longer exist, since you are supposedly her reincarnation. Inuyasha just said that he didn't care if you lived or died; all he cared about was her, Kikyo." Shippo cried while finishing with such venom in his voice._

**(End Flashback)**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said overly sweetly. "Since you could careless about anyone or anything other than your precious Kikyo, don't ask me any questions; I am no longer you problem to be concerned with. And since you decided to beat the crap out of my son, when he stood up to you to defend me... Sit your ass to hell and back and when you get back you can SIT again!" she yelled the last part before she stormed out of the hut.

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kaede just looked on in shock as they watched Kagome's and Shippo's retreating backs fade in the distance; while glaring and promising death threats to the smashed Inuyasha.

"What did you do or say to make Shippo feel like he had to defend his mother?" Sango asked while trying her best not to kill the half breed.

"I'm not sure that I want to know the answer because Lady Kagome has never been that mad before; not even when she had been spied on at the hot springs before. I was almost certain that she was going to break the beads this time." Miroku stated, a little worried for the young Priestess, whose presence commanded respect always.

Once Inuyasha was able to recover from being sat he replied back, "That little runt spied on me with Kikyo and has the nerve to make me look like the bad one. He got exactly what he asked for and I would do it again too."

Kaede slowly rose and politely asked, "Inuyasha if ye would please so kindly get up and leave my hut for now. I know of what happened with ye and my sister and since you are neither man enough nor demon enough to admit the truth I don't care to see ye right now. Don't worry I won't tell ye friends, I leave that to ye and Kagome to do in time."


	4. Chapter 4

After Inuyasha left Kaede's hut Sango and Miroku turned curious eyes to the elderly Priestess, "What do you mean you know what happened between Inuyasha and Shippo in regards to Kagome? Why won't you tell us, she is like a sister to me and I will protect her if I have too, even if it means harming that half breed and dead Priestess." Sango declared as she became over whelmed with anger and fear.

"Calm down my dearest Sango. I am sure that if Lady Kaede thought that Lady Kagome was in any danger from Inuyasha or her sister, Kikyo, that she would warn us about it." declared Miroku as he tried to calm the love of his life and hoping beyond hope he was right.

Kaede looked down and away from the couple as she continued to prepare the rest of the herbs. 'I know I should warn them to not let Inuyasha get a hold of the completed Jewel but I can't find it in my heart to have to part with my sister all over again. Once a life time is all I think I can handle, plus I know that she has finally found peace with who Inuyasha is and what Inuyasha means to her.' she thought to herself.

The laughter of little children suddenly filtered into her little hut as the wind blew open the door flap. Kaede looked out to see Kagome and Shippo playing with the village's children.

'Yet, still I can't help but feel that ye Kagome is not the reincarnation of my dearest older sister. Her spirit is too much; it is so strong and pure that she hasn't even realized her full potential yet.' she mused silently.

Later that day as everyone gathered for lunch in the small hut, Kagome asked Inuyasha to join her outside for a little talk.

"Inuyasha, look I know what you told Kikyo and I know that you don't even consider me to be anything other than your shard detector; I was just hoping that maybe, just maybe you could consider me a friend or possibly a sister. I look at you as if you were my brother! I want you to know though that as long as I am alive I won't let you make a selfish wish on the Sacred Jewel. I don't want my world being affected by a tainted jewel because it didn't disappear with a selfless wish."

"Kagome, you promised me the Jewel. I'm sorry for what I told Kikyo but I will do whatever I can to assure that I get her back. I can't loose her again." he pleaded, "I need for her to live no matter the cost."

"Inuyasha I know, that is also why I know that you aren't sorry! Don't interrupt me. I love you like a sister loves a brother and as such I will not allow or let you damage your own future. I will not let you damn yourself to hell just so she can come back to life. Have you even thought about how you would feel if you did just so happen to kill me, would you really be able to live a happy life with your mate for all eternity? Regretting nothing?" she asked him.

"I...Kagome I..." he stuttered.

"I know Inuyasha, I can only pray that I too will find a love like your's for Kikyo one day myself, but for now I just want to say that I forgive you. I harbor no ill will towards you or your future mate; all I want, all I have ever wanted for you, is for you to be happy, even if it is with Kikyo." she said as she hugged and kissed him on the cheek before going back into the little hut.

"OK! Once lunch is finished and everything is cleaned and put up I say we head out, unless Lady Kaede has some need for us." stated Kagome as everyone started eating and nodding in agreement.

"Ye have all completed all ye need to complete. I wish ye all a good and safe journey and will wait to see ye all again!" chimed Kaede in her usual good mood.

Kaede watched with anxiety as she watched the small band of six, two demons, three humans, and one half breed, leave her village once again on their quest to complete the Sacred Jewel.

About an hour into their journey Sango asked Kirara to transform so she, Shippo, and Kagome could ride on her.

Kirara happily accepted the request and roared as she transformed into her bigger beast form.

"Um Sango, why did you not want Miroku to ride with you? Are you two fighting again? Wait, why are we so high and behind everyone? Kirara are you feeling well?" asked Kagome worried that something was wrong with their feline friend.

Laughing Sango replied, "No Kagome, Kirara is doing as I asked her too; she is well. And no Miroku and I aren't fighting at the moment. I just figured that neither you nor Shippo probably wanted to be riding on Inuyasha's back today and I was hoping that you would tell me what happened. You won't have to worry, Inuyasha's hearing doesn't work from this distance."

Kagome frowned and said, "No offense Sango but I don't want to involve you and Miroku in this. It is between Shippo, Inuyasha, and myself; besides I already forgave him for it. I don't want you guys to damage your friendship with Inuyasha because of what is happening with the three of us."

Sango sadly nodded her head in understanding, 'Doesn't she know that it is only because of her, Miroku, and Shippo that Kirara and I still hang around here. Inuyasha is unworthy of a friend much less companion such as Kagome. All he will do is eat her up and spit her out if given half the chance.'

"Um Sango...I was wondering..." Kagome paused, trying to find the right words. "Would you and Miroku take care of my dear Shippo if something were to ever happen to me?" she finally managed to ask.

"Kagome what is going on, did Inuyasha threaten your life? Don't you know I would do anything to protect you?" Sango all but yelled as her concern for her sister's safety became apparent.

"Haha...no, no, no Sango you got me all wrong. In my time people appoint others as their children's godparents, which means should something happen to the parents the godparents would step up and take responsibility of the children. So I guess I am asking if you and Miroku would be Shippo's godparents?" she replied quickly hoping her sister would buy the lame excuse.

Arching a suspicious eye brow at her sister Sango replied, "Of course, we would be honored. We could only hope that we can measure up to you."

After a while of more random chit chatting the girls finally joined the rest of the group, Shippo having long ago fallen asleep to the chatting of the females.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to them with a questioning look to Kagome asking, 'Did you tell her?' He relaxed and returned his attention back to the path they were on when he saw her smile and shake her head no in reply.

"We will set up camp in a little bit, there is a hot spring not far from here for you two. Why don't you two go bath while Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and I get dinner and camp set up for the night." Inuyasha stated as everyone nodded in agreement.

Kagome looked over her right shoulder one last time questioning mentally, 'Did you hear that as well whoever you are that has decided to once again follow my small group?'

(A/N)

Hope you all like the 3 new chapters, feel free to leave me reviews and enjoy reading. Updates soon to come to 'The Long Awaited Destiny'


	5. Chapter 5

The figure raised an elegant eye brow at the look the young Priestess was giving. 'Does she sense me near again or has she finally started to question her safety with the brash half breed? For a human, she is very stupidly loyal to a fault, to a very unworthy being might I add. She would have made an excellent dog demon had things been different with her heritage!'

The figure watched with pure curiosity as the young Priestess declined going with the demon slayer for a bath stating, "I'll go take a bath after we eat; it helps me sleep. I also just want to have some alone time if you don't mind Sango!"

Sango felt that Kagome was hiding something again, "Okay, as long as you are sure that you want to go by yourself. I don't mind waiting and going with you later."

"No Sango, go ahead and go. I will be fine, go relax and take a good long peaceful soak. I will make sure that the boys don't ruin dinner or mess camp up too much!" she laughed out.

Kagome sat down at the base of one of the trees and pulled open her backpack for some food to cook with the meat that Inuyasha and Kirara were going to catch for dinner.

'What is this...when did a letter get put into my bag?' she thought to herself as she opened it up.

She looked at the letter and instantly knew it was from her mother but before she could read what it said Inuyasha and Kirara strolled back into camp with the freshly caught rabbits, as well as Miroku and Shippo with enough firewood to last them the night. She folded the letter back up and placed it back in her backpack again.

As soon as dinner was finished cooking a very relaxed and clean Sango came into camp and said, "You are really going to enjoy the hot spring Kagome!"

"Is it warmer than the last one we had? My muscles could really use a good soaking!" Kagome giggled out.

As Sango sat down between Kagome and Miroku she sighed, "You have no idea how relaxing that hot spring is compared to all of the others we have been in!"

After she said that it was then decided that Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo would go in the morning either before or after breakfast; they needed the bath just as much but only admitted to needing the soak.

As Kagome finished up her meal she slowly got up and gathered her bathing supplies and took off towards the spring; unknown to all but one that she was still being followed.

'Well at least I was right to not go with Sango. I don't think that she would like the idea of being watched while bathing!' she laughed to herself. She quietly thanked the gods and goddesses for the rocks around the opening to allow her cover as she undressed and slipped into the water to bath.

"You know it is impolite to watch a lady bath, either come out here and state your business or leave. I won't be able to fully enjoy this bath if I know that I am being watched the entire time." she stated low enough so no one but her watcher could hear her.

"A 'Lady' would never suggest to having someone come out of hiding and blatantly watch her from such a close distance, unless of course it was her mate." the mysterious figure stated in a cold neutral tone.

She nearly jumped out of her skin upon realizing who exactly it was by his voice. 'What is HE doing following me?'

"Lord Sess...Sesshoumaru! What...Why are you here?" she stammered out.

He smirked as he heard her stutter, 'So she is afraid of this Sess...wait...she is surprised NOT afraid.'

With a slight frown he asked, "Why do you not fear me? What makes you so confident when even my own half brother has some level of fear towards me?"

She slowly swam over to the edge of the hot spring and pressed her chest to it and replied, "Well starters you have been following me for a few weeks now and you have had more than enough time to kill me if you were too. Besides I do not feign ignorance to your might, but I do know that you could kill me, and Inuyasha for that matter, anytime you want; so why fear what is inevitable?"

His eyes glisten with amusement at her response, 'She is logical after all!' "Why do you stay with my half breed brother when you know how he treats the young fox kit, that you call son, and when you know of your own fate as far as he is concerned?"

Surprised that he is so interested much less asking about her actions she replied, "I promised to stay by his side until the Sacred Jewel is complete and Naraku is dead. I do not care to break my word, so until both are complete I am honored bound to remain at his side until he tells me otherwise or releases me from my promise. Regardless of what he may think I do know how to protect myself. Once all of this is finally over, my son and I will go on our own path to live."

Feeling more respect for the young human Priestess he thought that he should inform her of what she should do with the young kit, "You make your son weak by not having him stand up to opponents. He needs to learn to defend himself. If he is to become a respectable demon among the demon realm he should also be protecting you, who he views as his mother; at least until you have found a mate, who would then take over that responsibility. You should find a suitable trainer for him to help him become stronger and to be able to wield his powers."

"Why have you taken an interest in my son and me, Lord Sesshoumaru? Are you offering, or do you know of such a person to help my beloved son with what you speak of?" she asked raising an eye brow at him. "My son will be an excellent demon with a respectable reputation regardless. Do not assume that you know my son and me from just the few weeks that you have been spying on us. There is more than what meets the eye with us, with or without this "suitable trainer" you speak of my son's name will be known throughout the lands as an honorable and loyal demon and a most feared opponent!"

"Hn!" was his only reply as he turned and walked away. 'I need to clear my mind of this wretched woman, I must get back to my castle and my ward." he thought as he left for the Palace of the Moon.

Kagome, upon feeling Sesshoumaru leave, resumed washing and returned back to camp once she dressed into her pajamas. 'I wonder why Sesshoumaru decided to talk to me? He almost seemed like he cared what happened to Shippo and me; maybe I am just tired and reading too much into this whole situation.' she thought as she finally drifted off to sleep.

**Elsewhere in the Western Lands**

"Rin, you blasted child, Lord Sesshoumaru will be so disappointed in you for damaging his personal belongings yet again. I won't be surprised if he kicks you out of the Western Lands and feeds you too those mangy wolves of the East." Jaken stated angrily.

"JAKEN!" barked Sesshoumaru. "Don't ever threaten Rin with things you know not to what you speak of. Come Rin, you should be in bed by now it is late." he stated as his ward bounded off behind him happily chirping, "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!"


	6. Chapter 6

The morning routines went off as normal; Inuyasha woke everyone up, Sango and Kagome made breakfast, Shippo and Kirara sat in a corner watching as Miroku reached for Sango's rear.

_'SMACK'_ echoed throughout a two mile radius as a certain lecherous monk fell into a happy unconsciousness.

"Kagome are you feeling okay?" asked Sango as she finally noticed her looking a little different; a little taller and curvier.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little tired and sore that's all. I mean hey, I keep spoiling myself with my bed back in the modern era, it takes a while to get use to the ground again!" she laughed out while stretching.

"I suppose." Sango said brushing off her findings as to her tired state as well. 'Damn lecherous monk needs to leave me and my rear alone this early in the morning.'

Unknown to the two females, two very lecherous violet eyes had taken notice of the obvious change in their dear friend as well. "Lady Kagome, could you please come here for a minute?"

Eying the lecherous monk suspiciously, she slowly walked over to where he was slowly standing and asked him, "What did you want with me Miroku?"

Before she even had time to register what was happening Miroku embraced her in a hug and stated, "I didn't receive a hug today and I was in dire need of one!" He smiled at her blush when he added, "My, you do seem more of a mature woman today, if I do say so myself!"

Knowing full well what the Monk was referring too, Sango stealthily walked up to them and knocked him out with her Hiraikotsu. "Damn lecherous Monk will never learn..."

Shippo and Inuyasha simply shook their head, ashamed to be in the same sex category as the young Monk, "He definitely gives the male race a bad name; don't you think so Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as the two of them headed off to take a quick bath.

"You have no idea Shippo!" he said as he looked up to the horizon of the last view of the night just past. "Hey Shippo, do you see that bright light? I wonder what or who it is."

Slowly the young fox demon looked to the horizon as well and barely saw what Inuyasha was talking about. "I don't think it is a being of our world Inuyasha. I think it might be from this _Outer Space_ thing that Kagome Mama keeps talking about. It will probably be more visible to us all tonight!" he chirped happily.

"Feh, easy for you to be so happy about tonight, damn fox kit. Have you forgotten tonight is the night of the new moon?" he stated, finishing his comment with a hint of anger and anxiety. 'Oh how I loath these nights with no moon.'

Just as the two finished bathing they smelled that Kagome was finished cooking breakfast and headed back to camp.

Afterwards, Miroku took to the hot spring as everyone else cleaned up and packed up their camp. When he rejoined them they all began again on their mission for the Sacred Jewel Shards.

"Rin get back here you blasted child, Lord Sesshoumaru would be most displeased if he knew you ran off on your own again." Jaken yelled as he stormed off after the happy and carefree human ward of his Lord and Master, Sesshoumaru.

"Oh I am sorry Master Jaken but I am too restless to not want to go and pick all of the beautiful flowers that I can from this clearing. I want to make a beautiful gift for the _Pretty Lady_ that we are to see later today!" she exclaimed.

"Why must you remind me? Oh why do you wish to torture your loyal servant so, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken wallowed, not realizing said Lord had returned and heard his last statement.

"Hn!" he replied; effectively scaring the little toad demon to near death.

"My...my Lord Sesshoumaru...wh...when did you get back?" Jaken stumbled.

"When in deed. Come it is time we leave." is all he said as he turned to walk towards there destination.

"Please wait for me Lord Sesshoumaru. Did you see the pretty flowers that I gathered to give the _Pretty Lady_?" she asked as she smiled when she saw her Lord look at her and her flowers from the corner of his eyes.

'I wonder why she insist on giving this woman flowers every time she meets with her?' he wondered.

They traveled for about an hour before they came across a recognizable noise.

_'SLAP!'_ "Lecher!" yelled a very angry female voice.

Shortly following was a sound of metal scrapping against something as you heard a low warning growl being emitted. "Sesshoumaru."

He smirked as he heard the anger and annoyance rise in Inuyasha's voice as well as Kagome's heart rate quicken while she gasped in surprise.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what do we owe the honor of this visit?" she asked.

He quietly quirked an eye brow in her direction as Rin went up to her smiling and stated, "Lord Sesshoumaru informed me that we were coming to seek your advice as well as the advice of the pretty Demon Slayer!"

Quirking her own quizzical look at Lord Sesshoumaru, she started to ask what advice when she felt Sango place her hand on her shoulder.

"If you would like my Lord, we could take a walk together to talk about the situation." Sango suggested figuring that Lord Sesshoumaru didn't want the others to know about the situation concerning young Rin.

He nodded his head and watched as the two females began to walk towards him. It was at this moment that he noticed what had changed in Kagome's appearance, "Is all well with you Priestess?" he asked.

Shock would be an understatement to describe everyone's reaction to Sesshoumaru's quizzical concern in regards to the Priestess's health.

With a slight smile and a little nod of her head she replied, "Yes my Lord, all is well with me. Thank you for your concern!"

Accepting the answer for now he turned and proceeded down the path to have a private conversation with said Priestess and Demon Slayer.

Once they were a good distance away from the group Sesshoumaru erected a barrier to prevent eavesdropping ears from spying on their conversation.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to us about Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, curiosity finally getting the best of her.

"It has come to my understanding that Rin is in need of female guidance as the week progresses her into adulthood." he stated coldly.


	7. Chapter 7

Once the initial shock wore off the two women, Sango finally spoke, "You mean...she is so young...are you sure?"

"Demon Slayer, I do not lie. I know what it is that I scent, it is the same scent that you are producing at this very minute. And since I make it a habit not to associate with too many humans. I feel enough respect towards you two as powerful warriors and respectable women. It would be very appreciative if the two of you would take it upon yourselves to help my ward when the time comes."

"It would be our honor to assist you in this ordeal Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said smiling while Sango merely nodded from embarrassment from his blunt statement about her current situation.

Together the three returned to the group. Once there Sesshoumaru quietly watched as Kagome tortured Jaken and sat Inuyasha for mistreating Shippo and Rin in their absence.

'It is amazing that she is so protective of my ward yet doesn't care that her Monk friend is still strangely unconscious from the Demon Slayer's attack to his person earlier.' he mused.

Rin and Shippo eagerly accepted Kagome's act of kindness. "Thank you Pretty Lady for standing up for young Shippo and myself to Master Jaken and Master Inuyasha."

Kagome bent down and hugged the young girl and said, "Rin you know you can call me Kagome right?"

"Oh no, Rin must never disrespect you in such a way Lady Kagome! Oh, I almost forgot to tell you; I picked you these pretty flowers right before we got here today!" Rin said as she handed Kagome the flowers with a big smile on her face.

Kagome slightly frowned at the young girl but before she could say anything else to the child Sesshoumaru spoke up, "I have taught Rin to always show the proper respect to all her elders, regardless of status or of what they say to counter their title."

She noticed how he glared at Inuyasha while he spoke of status, 'No doubt a little disturbed that his ward would consider Inuyasha a Master for herself.' she mused. However a slight blush found her face when he ended by looking at her. "I...I understand and apologize to you, Lord Sesshoumaru. As well as to you too, Miss Rin!" she exclaimed happily.

"Feh, enough of this nonsense; if you three are done talking it would be best that we continue on our path unless you want _Miss Rin_to witness how lady like you really are in battle. We ARE searching for the Jewel Shards, remember Wench?"

"Lady Kagome is not a wench Master Inuyasha. It is not a very good idea to continue to provoke her wrath by calling her as such." Rin said with a smirk. She knew by the look on Kagome's face that she was about to say the three letter word that would cause the half breed to rethink ever calling her such a degrading name again.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome said sickening sweetly. "SIT!" she yelled so loud that you could still hear her echo from miles away.

After recovering from the loud yell Sesshoumaru and Shippo both inwardly smirked as they saw the deep crevasse that Inuyasha laid sprawled in.

"Um Kagome," Sango said as she ran to catch up with her sister, along side Miroku and Shippo. "You seem to be getting stronger or either something else is going on one. I have never heard you yell so loud or seen you over power Inuyasha's beads so strongly. They almost broke with that command."

"I agree Lady Kagome. Yesterday morning when you sat him, though the one from yesterday morning pales in comparison, I noticed you starting to over power the beads. You have some how become stronger to the point that the enchanted beads can't contain your powers for much longer. Has something happened recently?" Miroku asked.

Kagome stopped upon hearing that and looked back at her friends. She noticed that Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken where heading in the other direction but paused as well. 'I guess he heard what Miroku and Sango said and is curios himself. Good thing he is a dog and not a cat demon!' she mused.

"Well honestly Miroku I can't think of anything that has happened. Like I told you this morning I am tired and stiff all over, but I do feel a little more powerful than normal. However that can easily be explained from my adrenaline rush from being so angry."

With that said she saw Sesshoumaru and his pack continue on their way as well as her own pack.

Twenty minutes later Inuyasha finally joined up with them. He was beyond pissed but at the same time he was fearful of Kagome's wrath.

'I can't believe that wench sat me so hard, and the nerve of these others just up and leaving me like that. I have to get my Mate to remove these blasted beads so the wench can't control me anymore.' he fumed to himself.

They all continued in silence until lunch time. "Inuyasha I need a break. Can we please rest for a while?" Kagome asked as she felt her body muscles tighten even more.

But before he could answer she stated, "I sense the Jewel Shards...I think...yes their are five and they are coming in fast!"

Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief, "Wench you are loosing your touch, it is only Koga who approaches and he is not any stronger than the last time we saw him so he doesn't have any other shards than just the two like always."

"Hey Muttface, stop calling my woman a wench. Your Bitch is more deserving of that title, not Lady Kagome. Also she is not loosing her touch, her senses are sharper than I would have thought, especially since I placed a concealment spell around all three shards that I now have in my possession." Koga smirked.

"Hi Koga, how did you come into possession of these three Jewel Shards?" Kagome asked trying to avoid the fact that her senses caught them even though they were inside a concealment spell.

"It is simple Kagome, I had some lower level demon, even lower than Muttface here, decide he was going to try and take my Jewel Shards. So once I defeated the scum I took his shards and casted a concealment spell on them to draw less attention until I could gift you with my three shards!"

"I thank you Koga, but I don't see how you can gift me with something that was originally in my own body to begin with." she said smirking at his disappointed look. 'I can't believe that he is trying to court me when he has already promised himself to Ayame!' she mused.

After yet again getting turned down by Kagome, Koga handed her his three shards and turned to leave after stating, "You look exceptionally well today Lady Kagome. You seem full of power, keep Muttface here in his place and when you are ready I am and will be waiting for you."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as she suddenly realized that he didn't fight with Koga like he always did in the past, 'Guess he now realizes that he can't dispute Koga's claims on me anymore since he mated Kikyo.'

Lunch went along quietly as well, regardless of how hard Kagome tried to get Inuyasha to talk. Finally giving up she packed everything back up and they began again on their quest.

'I just wish I knew what was happening to me.' she mused totally forgetting about her mother's letter in her backpack.

_'You will little one...you will just wait!' _thought a woman who heard everything that was running through Kagome's mind.

Kagome turned her head to look at the tree line as she thought that she felt a power stirring, 'I could have sworn I heard someone speak, almost like it was in my head!' she laughed to herself and continued walking.


	8. Chapter 8

The day progressed as any other day would, they managed to find one more Jewel Shard before they decided to set up camp for the night. Since the night was going to be a new moon they took to camp earlier than normal; to ensure Inuyasha's secret remained that way.

"I'm going to go and soak in the hot spring that we passed back there." Kagome said as Sango and Miroku proceeded to help put up her tent for Inuyasha to hide in.

Shippo watched as his mother disappeared and took off after her. 'Something is wrong with her; her scent is changing for some reason. I need to find out what is wrong with my Mama.'

Once there she sat in the water and closed her eyes to relax. "Shippo I know you are out there why don't you come on in. I am sure your muscles will enjoy the relaxing heat as well!" she calmly stated.

Bouncing over to the water happily, he quickly discarded his clothing and jumped in; careful not to make too big of a splash.

Just then the sun set and Shippo excited asked, "Mama, what is that strange light in the sky there?" while pointing to the horizon.

Looking to the same horizon Kagome's eyes started to glaze over in a hypnotic state and she simply stated, "That is the comet of 76 years, soon to be known as Halley's Comet."

Shippo stared in amazement at the comet until he noticed a bright light being emitted right beside him, right where his mother was, "Mama?"

She levitated in the air wrapped in a bright blue light of her aura. The power being emitted was so strong that the water was slowly starting to wrap around her as well.

All Shippo was able to see, before the water completely engulfed her, was her hair growing to knee length and markings starting to appear on her body.

He quickly got out of the remaining water and dressed; completely prepared to go and get help. As he was starting to run to get Sango and Miroku he stopped upon hearing her voice, "Please don't leave, I am fine. This is my true form son! Do you still accept me as your mother?"

She was a little confused as to how she knew what was going on but at the same time she didn't, but when she looked at her son all doubt and worry left her mind.

Tears of joy slowly started to fall down his face, "Mama, I would want you in any shape, form, or species for that matter! It is your soul and heart that has captured me as your son not your appearance. Why did you not tell us, much less me, that you are a descendant of one of the most divine demons even known to exist?"

"I knew not that I possessed this form or power for that matter. I am still confused to what it is that I am. You said that I am a descendant of divine demons? What exactly is that?" she asked as she got out of the water to dress, not realizing that some how during her transformation a strange material formed around her in the form of a formal traveling kimono.

"Well," he started. "Being a divine demon, or demoness in this case, is normally to be associated as being a god or goddess among the humans. However, I do not recognize your scent; I almost want to say that I still smell a very small trace of human blood...could it be that you are a half...a demigod?"

When that word reached her ears; her body fell limply to the ground, where she entered into another trance.

_She saw the vision of a beautiful golden haired Goddess descending from the heavens in a silver chariot pulled by a pair of white horses. She landed not too far from a human male, who laid sleeping in a field of sheep. Kagome quickly noted the serene look in the Goddess's eyes and knew that this young male was her lover._

_"Awake for me, my love. Oh how I love thee my Shepard Prince, Endymion!" the Goddess stated lovingly._

_"Hello my love, my Goddess Selene!" Endymion said as he slowly got up to embrace the Goddess Selene._

_Kagome watched on in disbelief as different events progressed before her eyes. She witnessed as Selene had asked Zeus to grant him eternal sleep. She was also witness to Selene's thoughts of remembering her sister mistakenly ask for her lover to be granted eternal life and in return he was changed into a grasshopper._

_Kagome couldn't help but to laugh at the thought of a lover being turned into a grasshopper for all of eternity and wondered if he was still like that or if it was reversed. Pulling herself from her own musing she was granted with the knowledge of the fifty daughters that the two lovers had, one being her own mother._

_She witnessed as her mother, who was known as Naxos, grew tired of the Grecians and of Greece itself in time and set off to travel the world; the forbidden lands._

_Her mother fell in love with the people of Japan, mainly Honshu, and how she found the man she loved._

_He was also considered a demigod among his fellow Japanese humans. He was a priest-ancient wolf demon mix. He was known throughout Honshu for his charitable acts of kindness to those less fortunate._

_Unfortunately because of his strong holy powers constantly trying to purify his body of the demonic blood, he would not be permitted to live as long as most demigods did._

_Kagome saw the day that her father had supposedly died in the car accident and her grandfather's sudden appearance, that she had never met before that particular day. She bore witness to the fact that her Grandfather was indeed her Father and that the concealment spell that had been placed on him to make him young was destroyed by Halley's Comet back in 1987._

_'I can't believe they have lied to me all this time. How could they make us believe that he is dead when in fact he is alive and still living with us?' _with that thought she was brought out of her trance.

"Mama!" Shippo exclaimed. "I was so worried, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should get Sango or not but I didn't want to leave you alone and defenseless. I thought you had died but then I noticed your heartbeat and breathing still existed so I calmed down a little but I was still so worried."

She picked her son up and hugged him to her, "Shippo I am fine. I am sorry I worried you so; I just saw what had occurred in the past to bring about my existence though. I can't believe my father is still alive and posing to be my Grandfather."

He looked at her a little confused, "Mama, how could you not tell he is your father?"

"I have had a concealment spell of some sorts placed on me since my birth, it is some how weakened with the power this particular comet emits. My father, being a half Priest and half ancient wolf demon, will not live as long as any other half breed because of his holy powers constantly trying to purify his demonic blood; it has used up a lot of his life force energy just to keep him from purifying himself."

She finally started calming down with the realization that they didn't have the ability to explain what happened to her father to her brother or her, she no longer felt anger towards her parents. "I guess my mother cast a spell on him when he first started aging drastically back in the early 1900's, because it was when this particular comet passed in my time, that is when they faked his death. They had sent me off to a different country, further in the south; a place I wouldn't be affected by the comet. It was that same time that my Mother conceived my brother Souta."

"It will be okay Mama, they only did what they thought was right. It shows they love you!" he said as he finally took in her whole appearance.

Her eyes were a bright blue, while her hair went all the way down to her knees. It was a deep black with a slight hint of a blue sheen to it. She had two midnight blue strips on each of her cheeks and a baby blue crescent moon with a star in the middle of her forehead. He gathered the star was a heritage trademark passed down from the ancient wolf tribe of Japan while the Crescent was something passed down from her mother's side.

"Um Mama, what exactly is your Mother?" he asked curiously.

"Oh sorry Shippo, I guess I forgot to explain that part! My mother is a direct descendant of the Moon Goddess herself, Goddess Selene, and her human Sheppard Prince, Endymion. She is their daughter Naxos."

'Interesting, so the Priestess is not the reincarnation of that other Priestess afterall. But a direct decendant of the Moon Goddess, could it be her mother that blessed the house of the Western Lands? I must look into this concealment spell on her, to be rid of it once and for all.' thought the lone warrior that hid in the shadows upon feeling the strong aura that was emitted well over an hour ago from the new demigod that stood before him.

Author Notes

Sorry for the delay, I hope you all are still enjoying this story. Please feel free to R&R. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Slowly the two took off to go back to camp.

"I don't know how they are going to react to my new appearance so I want you to hang back Shippo, at least until we know everything will be okay!" Kagome said.

"Okay Mama!" he replied. He thought the pack would welcome her with open arms and accept her new form; there was nothing to worry about, right?

Kagome slowly walked towards camp on edge, she wasn't quite as confident in their friends as Shippo was. Once she was in earshot range she heard Miroku speak.

"Sango get ready, I feel a very powerful demon approaching. It has the aura of old magic. We can not trust that it means us no harm, for they are tricksters." he stated as he prepared to open the wind tunnel.

"I agree, I wonder where Kirara went off too?" Sango stated as she prepared to enter battle without her trusted friend; completely forgetting that Kagome and Shippo were not in the safety of camp.

When Kagome entered the camp she looked at them in slight wonderment. There before her stood her friends and comrades, ready to kill her where she stood.

"Demoness, you have no business here, leave before we are forced to kill you!" Sango stated coldly.

"But it's me..." Kagome tried to say it was her before Miroku interrupted her.

"Don't listen to her Sango, she is trying to cast her spell on us. She only wishes to deceive us, you mustn't listen to her mindless chatter or familiarity." he shouted.

Suddenly all eyes were on Inuyasha as he walked out of the tent and said, "You are one of Naraku's incarnations aren't you, quick Miroku suck her sorry ass in your wind tunnel."

Kagome became angry at that statement and turned to leave, as soon as she was far enough away from the group she yelled, "Inuyasha... SIT!" The command echoed throughout the land and the sheer power caused the necklace to break before fulfilling its subjugation. Everyone then realized what they had done, all too late.

Inuyasha stared in horror as his necklace fell to the ground, not only did they chase their friend off for good this time or that they lost their shard detector altogether, no that wasn't the worse of it. What shocked him the most was the fact that he had no way of tracking her down come sun up, because as soon as the necklace broke from around his neck the skies decided to open up and wash away her scent. It was as if the heavens above were crying for her pain and loss.

Miroku was busy trying to calm down Sango, who was beating herself up for the hateful words they had all said to her sister. "I can't believe we did that, I wonder why she is now a demon though?" she cried.

He hung his head in shame, "We can only hope that Lady Kagome will be safe for now and that we will eventually cross paths again in the future. Only at that point in time will be able to even try to ask for her forgiveness for what we all have done and gain our friendship again."

Kirara suddenly settled down in the middle of camp, in her beast form. Inuyasha quickly yelled, "Kirara go find Kagome, let me know where she is so I can..." He finished off quietly while thinking, 'I am no longer connected to her or to the future.'

Kirara simply glared at the half breed and the other two. She shook her head no; she had seen Kagome change and watched as her "friends" turned on her. She came back ONLY due to Kagome reminding her of her duty to help and protect Sango.

_"Just because you don't agree with how they treated me doesn't mean you should throw away everything you and Sango have been through Kirara!"_Kagome's words kept running through her mind.

Sango immediately ran to Kirara and pleaded, "Please Kirara, I need to find my sister and apologize. I need to know that she is going to be okay."

The fire cat stood there growling at Sango, it was the first time she had ever felt this angry towards her master, her friend. This was the first time she ever felt ashamed for being friends with the slayer.

Suddenly a noise was heard from the tree line from which Kagome had fled from.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked hopefully. He hoped with all his heart that his shard detector was back for good.

"No, I am sorry to disappoint you, Inuyasha!" a female voice stated as she walked into the clearing. "I see you have neglected to hide your weakness on this night. What has happened to make you think I, your mate, am Kagome?"

"Kikyo!" everyone said in surprise. They had never seen her at night without her soul collectors nearby, yet they were no where to be seen.

"Kagome had changed into a demoness of some sorts." Inuyasha said for lack of better words.

"You are wrong Inuyasha, she is a demigod!" she stated with a twisted smirk. "It would seem that she has come into possession of her true form and power, her body no longer holds claim to my soul."

Miroku was in shock, "Lady Kikyo, does this mean that Lady Kagome is not your reincarnation after all?"

"That abomination could never be my reincarnation. My soul is a pure soul now and forever; it will never be tainted with the blood of demons, ancient or not." she demanded.

Slowly turning to her mate she added, "So I take it that you need me now, to find the rest of the jewel shards that she lost, so you can wish upon it to become a human?"

Inuyasha glared at her for that comment. 'Am I not good enough the way I am? Kagome always said she wished I would stay the way I am. Thats right though I chose Kikyo over Kagome and now Kagome isn't around anymore.' he thought sadly to himself.

"Yes Kikyo we will need to use you to find the jewel shards. However, I have to ask why do you want me to still become human since we are already mated?"

"It is simple Inuyasha. I don't want to carry a pup, an abomination. Since I have my soul back I am now able to be with child and I plan to carry a human child. Honestly do you really want to bring a child into this world and have them live with the same treatment that was dealt to you?"

But before Inuyasha could say anything in reply Sango and Miroku both spoke up to his defense.

"Inuyasha is twice the man any human male could ever be. He doesn't need to change into a human, you are already mated to him, therefore, you should have already accepted him for who and what he is." Sango all but yelled as she let her anger get the best of her.

Miroku took a sideways glance towards Sango, 'Well that is a little hurtful, that she feels so strongly about Inuyasha and so little of me...' he trailed off sulking. "Lady Kikyo, though we appreciate your offer to help us on our quest. I feel I must inform you of this, when Lady Kagome comes back and accepts our apologizes, which she will most certainly do, it will be Kagome that will remain with us, not you!" he said in a calm and collected tone of voice leaving no room for countering.


	10. Chapter 10

A lone figure stood in a dark room completely surrounded by scrolls and manuscripts. He was on a mission to figure out what was going on with a certain "Priestess."

A knock was suddenly heard on the door, disrupting the tranquil peace and quiet that he had within his personal library.

"Mi Lord, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken screeched.

"Enter!" barked Sesshoumaru a little annoyed to have his retainer here interrupting him.

'Mi Lord, your humble servant Jaken felt the need to inform you that Miss Rin has entered her room for the night." he said as he bowed low to the ground.

Inwardly Sesshoumaru groaned, 'Why does he insist on informing me of details that I already know?'

An amused glint entered his eyes when he took notice of Jaken taking his leave rather quickly. 'No doubt the stupid toad has sensed my displeasure for once.' he mused.

He opened and closed about a hundred or so different scrolls throughout the night before he finally came across one with a heavenly Goddess's portrait on it.

'Could this really be the mother of the young demigod, Kagome?' he wondered.

The night was progressing uneventful for Kagome and Shippo as she rushed forth through the woods carrying Shippo, so Inuyasha would not be able to find them come morning.

Noticing the sun rise was approaching soon, Kagome leaped up the side of a cliff and together they took a rest inside the cave located there. However before she went to sleep, she placed a barrier around the opening of the cave.

"Sleep well Shippo for we travel by night for now on!" Kagome said with a gentle, sleepy smile.

"Okay Mama!" he replied as he watched her fall asleep.

When he was about to close his own eyes he noticed a change in her appearance again, 'How is this possible? All I can smell is human blood in her veins, but it is not the same as before; her scent is completely different now. Well I guess this will be good, it definitely means that Inuyasha won't be able to track us down now.'

Suddenly it dawned on him, 'The concealment spell still holds power over her during the day, when that comet isn't in the sky over heard. However because it is still near she has not returned to her old form or had her original human scent return.'

He decided that he would only allow himself to enter a lite sleep, so his senses would be on alert to any possible danger and they would awaken him immediately. He would protect his mother from all harm, even if it cost him his life.

Once the sun rose Inuyasha immediately changed back into his half demon form. He scented the air trying, hoping, and secretly praying that he might be able to sniff out Shippo's scent. 'No doubt that little brat ran off with the wench last night since he is not in camp.' he thought.

"Damnit all!" Inuyasha snarled.

"What's wrong?" Sango immediately asked, a little concerned by her friend's sudden outburst.

When she wasn't answered she looked to Miroku who only shook his head at her and continued preparing something to eat for breakfast.

After the morning meal was finished they headed out on their way. It was time to go in search of their quest, but was it the quest for the jewel shards or the shard detector that was on Inuyasha's mind was the question.

Once Kikyo realized that Inuyasha was leading the pack in the same direction that Kagome ran in last night she simply stated, "Inuyasha I can sense jewel shards in this direction."

Everyone stopped and looked towards the direction that she pointed in, it was the opposite direction for which they were eagerly traveling in.

Three sets of very reluctant feet turned into the direction that she stated; with her in the lead and Sango walking with Inuyasha in the rear, it left Miroku with Kirara in the middle.

"You know Kirara, it is so different without Lady Kagome around to keep our spirits up. I feel like a part of me is missing without her here with us." Miroku said quietly to the fire cat perched on his shoulder.

She looked at him and meowed her understanding before looking back at Sango and Inuyasha. She had already forgiven the monk for his deeds from the night before; unlike the other two, he was actually showing his deepest remorse for his treatment of the young Priestess/Demoness.

Sango was thinking along the same line of what Miroku was talking about as well though, 'It is so quiet without Kagome and Shippo around. I hope they are okay and come back to the group soon. Poor Inuyasha is just as torn up as I am; I wish I could do something for him.'

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Inuyasha yell towards Miroku.

"Hey, what exactly is that suppose to mean Monk? She is the one who ran out on us without giving us the chance to apologize." he fumed.

Miroku didn't reply because he knew that Inuyasha was just upset as well, only he wasn't dealing with it well.

In a dark castle a tall, lean, shadowed figured mused from his resting spot from infront of a mirror.

"So the young Priestess has finally run away from the half-breed. How amusing! Maybe I too should go in search for that wretched woman. Her power is definitely something that I can use to my advantage." Naraku stated as he watched Inuyasha and his pack search for Kagome, through Kanna's mirror.

"Kagura, get in here NOW!" he ordered. "I want you and Kanna to go after Kikyo's reincarnation and bring her back here to me. If she is traveling with that fox kit, rid her of his presence once and for all. All I want is the wench and she is not to be damaged; is that understood?"

"Yes Master Naraku." they both stated with a slight bow towards him before taking their leave.

"Oh and Kagura, should you betray me again I will take the greatest pleasure in your torture." he said with a sadistic smirk as he saw her shudder. He knew that she had knowledge of what he meant, she had after all walked in on him with a lower level demoness that couldn't get away from his torture. He knew Kagura watched from the shadows as he raped and beat the helpless demoness until she was dead.

'Since Onigumo's heart won't let me be rid of my lust for Kikyo, then I will just have to take her reincarnation instead. She definitely has a fire that burns brighter than Kikyo ever had. It will be fun to extinguish that fire and make her do my bidding. She might even prove to be a good enough contender for a mate for me in the future.' he mused quietly, thinking of all the things he could and would do to Kagome's innocent body.

"But first I must consult with my sources and my delicate spy and find out why she left the pack and where she has run off too." he said as he walked out the room and began shifting into a human Lord's form; completely removing his scent and replacing it with that of an actual human.


	11. Chapter 11

With the image of the heavenly Goddess, from a foreign land, fresh in his mind's eye; Sesshoumaru took to the sky in search of his half-breed brother's pack.

'From what I can remember from her appearance last night, the heavenly Goddess could be her mother. I must ask her about that since she spoke of seeing visions through her Mother's eyes.' he mused as he flew through the sky.

He wanted to get this over and done with soon because he didn't exactly like the idea of leaving his young ward in the hands of his incompetent retainer, 'He couldn't protect a fly even if his life depended on it, so why do I insist on him trying to protect my daug...ward?'

Within two hours he finally caught the scent of his half-breed brother's pack and sped up a little more. 'There is a new scent to the pack and two familiar scents are amiss, though I am not quite certain which two are missing and who this new member can be. I wonder what the brass half-breed has done though?' he wondered as he tried to place who the scents belonged too.

Suddenly a purification arrow went flying by his head as he came upon the group and soon heard the words following the arrow, "I can take care of him without your help, Mate. Stay out of this, I don't need you getting hurt now that you are human again."

_"Now that you are human again'_...Hn who is he referring too? Yet he did call her his Mate. Could he have mated the young demigoddess last night after I left?' he wondered. 'No! Regardless of what the half-breed wold do, she would never be so hasty as to shoot an arrow at me without a good reason.'

He settled down in front of the pack and quickly noticed three things. First the young fox demon was amiss, second the young demigoddess, the fox kit's mother, was amiss as well. The last, and more surprising, was the formerly dead clay Priestess was no longer dead. He also noticed that she was not quite as powerful at Kagome was when she was human.

"How has this occurred wench? What deeds transpired to permit you to become human once more?" he asked completely void of all emotions except for the raised eye brow.

"How she became human is none of your business Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha stated. He didn't want his brother knowing about Kagome being a demigoddess and start to show interest in her because of the power she might possess.

Miroku raised an eye brow at Inuyasha, 'He didn't correct his brother for calling Kikyo a wench, how interesting. It would seem Inuyasha is loosing his interest for Priestess Kikyo once and for all.'

"First of all I am not a wench, Demon. Secondly that abomination, Kagome, finally released her hold on my soul, which has allowed me to once again walk the earth as a human. I give that demigoddess and fox kit a week at most before they are killed!" Kikyo laughed out while everyone else in the pack simply glared at her for her comment.

Sesshoumaru stifled his growl before he let on to the others that he did not like what the wench had just stated about the young demigoddess. "You would dare assume a demigoddess and fox kit would be weaker than you, a mere lowly human? Demons and Demigods are more powerful than anything a wretched human such as yourself could dream of accomplishing; even in this borrowed life Wench."

Kikyo glared at the demon Lord before her than to her Mate, 'To think that Sesshoumaru assumes me to be a mere weak human. Maybe I should awaken him to my full potential soon, but not right now. I need to wait for a more appropriate time when I can catch him off guard.'

The rest of the gang looked on in wonder. 'Did Lord Sesshoumaru just defend Lady Kagome and Shippo?' Miroku wondered.

"Feh, Sesshoumaru I think you might have hit your head recently; it almost sounded as if you were defending Kagome and Shippo there." Inuyasha stated rather shocked himself.

"Hn!" was Sesshoumaru's only response as he turned and walked away in the other direction from where Kikyo was leading the pack. 'No doubt that wench is leading them away from the demigoddess's location.

After the initial shock wore off of Miroku again, he walked up to Sesshoumaru and asked, "My Lord, I know you are not in search of Lady Kagome but if by chance you do happen upon her and young Shippo could you please portray my deepest apologies to the two of them for me?"

Sesshoumaru looked out of the corner of his eyes to the Monk and could tell that whatever he had done to the fox kit and demigoddess, that he was truely sincere in his apology.

"I will do as you have requested once I see them." he stated before continuing on his way.

Shocked again by Sesshoumaru's response Miroku found it hard to find his voice again. "My Lord...you might find it important that Priestess Kikyo has become weaker since the sun rose this morning. Therefore maybe Lady Kagome is human once more as well. I think that the night has some sort of bewitching spell on Lady Kagome; which is allowing her true form to finally take shape."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head to let Miroku know that he would take into consideration of what the young Monk spoke of. 'So whatever happened between Kagome and her pack, happened before she could explain what exactly has transpired.' he mused.

He paused suddenly in his track as a familiar scent came to him. He turned his head back to Inuyasha's pack and glared at Kikyo. "Priestess, you would do well to heed caution to the company you keep outside of your pack."

Sesshoumaru took one last observant look between the Slayer and the half-breek and shook his head mentally before returning to his patrol and "search" for the demigoddess and fox kit. 'I wonder why the monk shows such respect and admiration towards the demigoddess but holds none for the priestess within his pack now?' he trailed off musing.

Over head Kagura smirked as she realized what scent Sesshoumaru was associating coming off of Kikyo just then.

'Maybe it was a good thing to have Kanna start her mind link with that wench; for it does cause the priestess to lower her guard, therefore unmasking her scent to all beings that are more powerful than her. Sesshoumaru is the key to bringing down Naraku, as well as that wench Kagome; that has to be the reason why Kikyo wants her dead so bad. I must do whatever I can to help keep them both one or two steps ahead of Naraku if I ever want to be free of him once and for all.'

Kagura vowed to do whatever she could to make sure Kagome remained just out of Naraku's hands, even if it meant he would take his anger out on her. 'If I ever want my freedom than I must be willing to sacrafice something in the meantime.'

"Kagura, Kikyo says the Priestess Kagome has some how managed to be turned into a demigoddess. The pack threatened her last night which resulted in her and the young fox kit to run off on their own. They ran in the opposite direction of where the pack is headed now." Kanna said as she broke the mind link with Kikyo.

Kagura looked down at the pack on the ground and groaned when she realized that Sesshoumaru was headed in the same direction that they needed to go in.

"Well I don't wish to have a confrontation with Lord Sesshoumaru right now and since he is headed in the direction we need to go in maybe we should just wait a little longer before we go after the wench, she can't be that hard to find. We will return to Naraku and inform him of this information regarding Kagome and the fact that Lord Sesshoumaru knows of Kikyo's trechery." she stated as she turned her feather to head back to Naraku's hidden Palace.


	12. Chapter 12

Kanna sat silently as Kagura flew them back to Naraku's hideout.

'Maybe if we tell Master Naraku that there is something starting between the half-breed and the demon slayer he will over look this transgression and not punish my sister. Hopefully he will instead plan a new form of attack on Inuyasha to get him to feel helpless and defeated, making it easier for him to kill Inuyasha once and for all.' Kanna thought sorrowfully for her sister's well being.

"Kagura don't forget to inform Master Naraku that something is happening between Inuyasha and the Slayer, Sango. Kikyo said that she has noticed the two hanging around each other more now and he refuses to touch or defend his "mate" now as well." Kanna finally spoke up.

Kagura looked at Kanna confused, "What do you mean? Inuyasha is part dog demon, they are suppose to be loyal to a fault. Is Inuyasha cheating on that wench with the Slayer? I thought the Slayer was friends with Kagome, who had feelings for the half-breed. I swear humans are so fickle."

Kanna just continued to stare straight ahead as Kagure frowned for the lack of response. 'I guess the half-breed is taking after his father after all!' she mused silently.

Around mid-day Naraku felt the approach of Kagura and Kanna. 'Why has that wind bitch returned without my prize? Surely she doesn't expect me to believe that she can't scent the Priestess in the wind.'

Naraku waited patiently for the arrival of Kanna and Kagura to his personal study. Once they entered the room Naraku shot a questioning look to the wind witch.

"Why have you returned already and without my prize?" he questioned.

Kagura shuddered at the look he was giving her. 'No doubt the bastard is thinking about how he wants to torture me.' she cursed silently.

"Master Naraku, I thought it important to return and let you know what I have found out through Kikyo's help." Kanna finally spoke up.

"Apparently Priestess Kagome is actually a demigoddess and she released her hold on Kikyo's soul during her transformation last night. The release of the soul has caused Kikyo to once again become human. Apparently once Kagome was transformed she went to return to camp and her comrades threatened her, so the fox kit and her ran away." she finished while looking to Kagura to state the other information.

"When we were leaving we found out that the half-breed and the Slayer seem to be having some sort of relationship, either it had already started or it will be soon enough. Also Lord Sesshoumaru was there, he too is searching for the demigoddess and fox kit; almost acted as though he was wanting to protect them." Kagura stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Your information is very welcomed, however it just makes me want Kagome even more for her power now. I want you two to head back out and find her. Kill the wretched fox kit and bring me the demigoddess, unharmed." he smirked at the ideas he had in mind for breaking the demigoddess.

'Yes unharmed indeed, I wish to be the one to take the pleasure in harming her to the point of breaking her spirit to bend to my command!' he mused.

"Master Naraku you should also know, Lord Sesshoumaru knows about Kikyo's betrayal." Kagura smirked as her and Kanna left to retrieve Kagome.

A cold chill ran down Naraku's spine when he heard what Kagura had to say in regards to Sesshoumaru and Kikyo, 'Damn demon always seems to try and ruin my plans. I need to get him out of my way once and for all.'

"Did Sesshoumaru reveal to the half-breed his discovery?" he asked.

"No, he merely warned her about the company that she keeps, but Inuyasha remains oblivious to Kikyo's betrayal still. She will continue to be a spy for you at the price of Kagome's life in the end." Kanna replied.

'So Kikyo still honestly believes that I am going to kill the wench now, after I know that she is a demigoddess! I will allow her to believe what she wants as long as she proves to be useful.' he mused as Kanna and Kagura departed his hidden palace.

"Kanna," Kagura asked, "Do you know what plans Naraku has made for Kagome?"

Kanna turned her head to the side, as if to think and replied, "He plans to break her spirit and make her his mate. Especially now that he realizes that she is even more powerful than before. What he has done to you in the past will merely be the start of what he will have to do to her, if he is to obtain his goal."

Kagura shuddered and felt a tiny hint of sympathy for the young demigoddess. 'Will she be strong enough to withstand such torture? How long could she possibly last when even I can barely tolerate what little torture I get now.' she worried.

In the cave Shippo was startled awake by his Mama screaming in pain while sleeping.

"Mama...Mama wake up, please!" he yelled while trying to shake her awake.

Kagome bolted up from her sleep suddenly clutching her chest and gasping for air. "Why?" was all she asked before she passed out from exhaustion.

For fifteen minutes Shippo could do nothing but sit there watching her chest rise and fall, just to make sure that she was still breathing. Finally he saw her breathing even out and looked to her face just as her eyes opened up.

"Mama are you okay now?" he asked concerned for her well being.

"Yes Shippo, I am fine. Apparently I now have the gift of sight that I will have to learn to deal with." she stated in a slightly scared tone.

Shippo leaped into her lap and hugged her as best as he could.

"You scared me so bad Mama, I thought for sure that you were about to die on me." he cried out.

Kagome ruffled up his hair and apologized, "I'm sorry dear. I never meant to scare you that bad. Please calm down, we need to be leaving soon, okay?"

Shippo shot his head up at that comment, "Is something wrong? Why do we need to leave so soon, it is not night yet?"

"We have company coming and I really don't want to deal with him right now. I also have a charm for you to wear, it will conceal your scent and appearance. Here wear this around your neck, only those that you wish to know who you are will be able to see through the concealment; also very powerful demons that mean no ill will towards you." she stated as she handed him the necklace.

"Who is it that is..." he started to ask when he finally caught the scent of the approaching company. Quickly placing the necklace on he stated the name of said demon, "Koga."

Author Notes

Hope you have enjoyed these latest two chapters!!!! I hope you all have a good day and please feel free to R&R! Until next time good day!


	13. Chapter 13

Shippo looked to his Mama, "How did you know it was Koga who was coming? He just now entered the area for me to sense his presence."

"I know because it was him that I was having the dream/vision of. Don't worry though because of the vision I had, I will know how to prevent him from rap...I will prevent him from doing the deed that he intends to do." she stated as she shook with fear from remembering the vision.

Shippo raised an eye brow at his Mama and cocked his head to the side, 'Was she about to state that Koga intends to rape her? How would he even know that this is Kagome? Her scent has completely changed and even her appearance is different; she looks older, more womanly, and her eyes are a smokey gray-blue color instead of brown.'

"Um Mama, will I appear human to Koga? I don't want him to see through the concealment. If he doesn't realize it is me then he hopefully won't realize who you are!" he stated hopefully.

"No, Koga is not a strong enough demon to break through this concealment without you wanting him too. I am going to call you Souta and my name will be Setsuna; in case he ask, okay dear?" she hesitantly asked.

"Yes Mama, it is okay!" he exclaimed as she dropped the barrier and they proceeded down the cliff with his foxfire magic.

Once they were on the ground they only had a few minutes to prepare before Koga was going to be upon them.

"Oh no! Mama, it appears Koga has entered his heat cycle, you need to be extra careful." Shippo whispered into her ear as she carefully placed him on the ground to stand beside her.

'So that is why he raped me in my vision. Heat cycle or not, I will not allow him to violate me without a fight.' she thought as Koga entered the clearing they were standing in.

"Kagome?" he questioned as he came closer to them. All he could see was a human woman with long black hair and a little runt beside her, 'Much like that runt fox always is hanging all over my woman. Damn runt!'

"I'm sorry, what did you say Demon?" she asked pretending to have anger towards demons.

With lust filled eyes Koga replied, "I called you Kagome, Bitch! You look good enough to be her, I just need to satisfy my needs and it looks as though you will have to do."

Shippo quickly stood in front of his Mother and said, "You are the Wolf Demon Lord, are you not? Your name is...Koga, if memory serves correctly." He wanted to try and divert the wolf's attention away from Kagome but not lead on to the fact that he knew exactly who this demon was in front of him and his Mama.

Koga eyed the young boy, 'Something seems very familiar about this boy, however I can't associate his scent with anyone that I have met.'

"Yes little boy, my name is Koga and I am the Lord of the Eastern Lands. Why do you ask anyways?"

"I was just curious because for a moment I almost thought you to be a dishonorable, low level demon that would do a dishonorable deed upon my mother, Setsuna." Shippo gritted out angrily for he could scent the wolf's arousal spike more towards his Mama.

The wolf looked towards the boy again then up to his mother, "I have no idea what you are talking about runt; your Mother merely resembles my future mate, that is all! Begone before I decide to enslave you and your mother for your impudence."

"Excuse me Lord Koga, but you are in the Western Lands now and therefore you have no jurisdiction over enslaving my son or me, for that matter. The only being who could do such a deed is my Lord Sesshoumaru, who I would gladly do any and all of his biddings. As for your future mate, it is her that I shall truly pity for having to endure you for her entire life span." she stated quite smugly.

Just then none other than Lord Sesshoumaru appeared from the tree line. "Lord Koga I do not recall being notified of your presence in my lands. Was there a diplomatic deed that has to be discussed? State your business that requires your presence on my lands or leave at once."

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Koga growled out as he slightly bowed his head in respect to the Lord of the lands. "I am here simply to retrieve my run away slaves here. Surely you would not deny me the right to collect what is mine?"

Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eye brow at Koga then looked to the other two occupant in the clearing. "If that is so then you will have no problem in telling me their names."

Koga smirked, "The wench is Setsuna and the boy is not important enough to have a name."

"You will leave them here, as they are now in my lands and neither female nor male child have a mark on them or your scent to show your ownership. Also you have failed to identify them correctly, as I know exactly who they are. I am led to no other conclusion but that you wish to deceive this Sesshoumaru on his own lands." he stated rather coldly.

Kagome and Shippo stood wide eyed in shock. 'Does he really know who we are?' Kagome wondered while silently thanking the powers that be that he came to their rescue just then.

Koga knew he had no reason to be there and since he was caught in the lie he reluctantly turned and headed east; back to his pack's location.

"Um...thank you Lord Sesshoumaru for protecting..." she started until she noticed an amused glint in the Lord's eyes.

"You will explain to this Sesshoumaru why that wolf did not recognize the fox kit and why you appear different." he stopped short from revealing, that he had watched from the trees, her first transformation from the night before.

"You mean you can...can see through the concealment spell?" Shippo asked innocently. 'If so then that means that he is extremely powerful, especially since I didn't want him to know it was me. This also means that he means us no harm as well!' he mused silently.

Sesshoumaru simply glared at the young kit, 'He is hiding something from me in regards to this concealment spell he spoke of. I will just have to be a little patient while I await them to trust me I presume.'

"How did you know it was us, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome meekly asked.

"Hn" he replied. He did not like this disappointed feeling he got in his chest at her questioning his abilities. However before he could reply the young fox kit spoke up.

"It's simple Mama, you said it yourself. Only a very powerful demon, and one that means us no harm, can see through the concealment spell, that was placed on this necklace you asked me to wear. Mama, he is both very powerful and he apparently means us no ill will!" he cheered happily.

She smiled down to her son and ruffled his hair a little bit before glancing up to the demon Lord. "Was there something you needed from us Lord Sesshoumaru?"

'What has happened to make her stop referring to me as her Lord I wonder...I shall find out.' He looked at the young demigoddess and spoke, "You have not told_your Lord_ how you have changed your appearance since last I saw you. Why can I not see your true form through this concealment like I can the fox kit?"

'Did he just refer to himself as "MY LORD"? Just what the hell does he...' she trailed off from her train of thought as she remembered referring to him as "_her_ _Lord Sesshoumaru"_ when Koga was still there in the clearing.

"You were there the whole...you just stood...You Heard What I Said?" she finally screeched out in embarrassment to the realization of what her declaration could mean.

Shippo could have sworn that he saw a slight satisfied smirk on Sesshoumaru's face just before he replaced his stoic mask back on, 'That was strange, almost as if he was enjoying his taunting on my Mama.'

"Lord...Lord Sesshoumaru how did you know we were here? What is it that you want from my Mama? Other than of course the answer to your question that is."

"Shippo, it is not our place to know the Lord's business." she stated quietly while turning her slightly blushing face back to that of the demon Lord in front of them. "As for why my appearance is this way I can only assume it has something to do with the comet being close by, but not directly over head. I am sure if it were overhead I would be in my demigoddess form; you know, the form you saw me take last night by the hot spring."

She smirked triumphantly at the slightly shocked look that crossed his face for only a brief second. "Ha! I knew I sensed him out there last night, damn lecherous demon lord! He is no better than Miroku.' she mused.

"Young one, I simply came to invite you and your Mother a place to stay, at my Palace. Rin is in need of a female companion right now to talk to and I am sure that she will most enjoy the company of one such as yourself, Shippo." he stated as turned and started to walk towards his palace, hopefully with two new companions following him.

Author Notes

Please feel free to R&R and let me know what you think so far!! I am already more than half way complete with the next chapter but I have noticed that it doesn't look like everyone is reading both chapters when I post two at a time so I will be able to post more frequently if I only post one at a time. Hope you enjoy and have a good day!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

"Wait, Lord Sesshoumaru, we can not join you just yet." Kagome stated rather hesitantly.

He stopped in his spot, turned, and raised an elegant eye brow in question towards her, "Why can you not?"

"It is simply that I have to complete the Shikon Jewel. It was once in my body when I was first brought here, it is my fault that is has broken into shards, and it is my responsibility to find it and make it whole once again. Now that Inuyasha has released me from my promise, I won't be held back by him or the others." she finished rather sadly.

"How long will it take you? I presume you have not forgotten the conversation or the promise you made to me, yesterday morning?"

"No my Lord! I have not and would not forget either. We shall be at your palace in about two days time. I sense where all of the shards are and unfortunately there are not a lot left. Naraku apparently has more than I originally thought, he has more than half of the jewel in his possession."

"Naraku is mine to kill, Kagome. I will not have you going after him alone." he stated before he realized what he was saying. 'Why am I concerned about her going to Naraku's place alone?'

_'Because we don't want potential mate to be harmed Master!' _his beast retorted.

'Why do you speak of her as a potential mate, beast?' he asked rather curious for the answer.

_'She is powerful, beautiful, full of fire and life, and she will treat our Daughter as if she were her own pup!'_

'Daughter? What are you talking about?'

His beast remained silent, it knew that it's master knew exactly what it was referring too. His beast knew Sesshoumaru was only trying to hide his "weakness." It knew that it's master thought to show no emotion meant they were all mighty and powerful in every other being's eyes.

"Um Lord Sesshoumaru...Are you okay?" Shippo asked as he noticed the demon lord must have been talking to his beast about something.

Kagome sensed it as well and once she was sure that he was paying attention again she decided to speak up once more.

"I only wish to collect the ten remaining shards that I sense are still out there. two of which are with Lord Koga. I am sure that if I approach him in my demigoddess form I will be able to defeat him and not become victim to his needs. Once all of this is done, two mornings from now, we will arrive at the Palace of the Western Lands. At that time I will do as you ask of me, either to stay there and tend to Rin's needs or we can go after Naraku together."

'What does she mean by "not become victim to his needs"? Was he trying to force himself on her?'

_'Master did not sense the strong arousal protruding from the morbid wolf? He intended to rape and force mate to be his. But even in this form she is stronger than she realizes, mate will be fine against him.' _his beast reassured him.

"I will only need you to notify me of the where abouts of that vile half-breed. Your presence will not be nec..." he trailed off as Kagome suddenly interrupted him.

"I'm sorry my Lord but I will be there, either on my own or with you but I will be there regard less. He has what is mine and I intend to get it back. It is my responsibility and mine alone to make the Shikon Jewel whole again. I will not burden you with it, nor will I burden anyone else with such a task."

"We will discuss this matter more in a more secure location. In two days time when you have returned to your new home we will finish this discussion. Until then you might wish to know that the Monk you have traveled with until now has spoken and showed his utmost and sincere apologies towards the two of you." he stated with a slight bow.

'Did he just call his Palace our new _home_?' she wondered. "Um...Sess...Lord Sesshoumaru? If you would take this trinket, you will be able to contact me mentally at anytime, regard less of the situation. It is so that if Rin needs me before I arrive or for whatever reason you may have need of me, you will be able to communicate with me through this." she trailed off as a slight blush crossed her face.

Both demons saw the blush and smirked for different reasons.

'So Mama does have feeling for Lord Sesshoumaru after all. At least he is honorable and powerful enough to where he will treat her right.' Shippo mused as he looked between the two adults.

'She wishes for me to be able to summon her at any time, does she!' he mused.

_'Master she wishes for us to be able to locate her and communicate with her at our pleasure!' _his beast roared in delight.

"I thank you, Kagome. If by the second morning's noon you have not arrived, I shall use this to locate you. Should something arise until then, I will decide if it is important enough to deter you from your quest." he stated with the utmost respect for the woman in front of him.

"Lady Kagome, you should know by doing this it will also allow me to track you, even without the mind link. If you find yourself in danger please feel free to notify me and I will be able to pin point your location immediately."

"I know my Lord and I thank you for your services and hospitality!" she smiled as Shippo jumped to her shoulder and the two began their quest to gather the rest of the Shikon Shards.

Sesshoumaru stood there for a while looking at the two figures disappearing over the horizon then to the necklace, that was given to him by her. The necklace was a dagger, that just so happened to look like Tenseiga, attached to a very finely woven silver chain.

'It can't be...' shocked crossed his face as he honed his powers more on the necklace. 'This necklace is made completely of raw aura; it is made completely of _her_ aura. She made this with her powers, but how?' he wondered while growing more respect for her and her power.

Koga had just entered Inuyasha's forest when he decided to set up camp for the night.

'That damn wench, who the hell did she think she was? She was lucky _Lord Sesshoumaru_ came along when he did, or I would have had her screaming my name in sheer pain with slight pleasure!' he thought sadistically as a strange female scent started to assault his senses.

"That scent...it is vaguely familiar but not." he stated as said woman walked out of the western side of the clearing.

The sunset behind her made her look ethereal, like she was glowing.

"What's the matter wench, _Lord Sesshoumaru_ grew tired of you that quickly?" he smirked sarcastically.

"You would only wish that were the case _Koga_!" she stated as an eerie bright blue light engulfed her body.

'What the hell is this wench?' he thought as he watched in awe. He could sense the little boy, that was traveling with her earlier, in the trees and wondered why he didn't come to investigate his mother's current condition.

Realization finally dawned on him as he realized that she was changing into a demon, or rather a demigoddess. 'That scent is of an ancient wolf tribe. There is only one wolf tribe still around that could possibly produce such an heir, that tribe however belongs to Ayame.'

He stood frozen to his spot as this demigoddess charged towards him.

"Your shards shall be mine once again Wolf. I let you have them as a courtesy to our friendship; however after what you just did and tried to do to me eariler, I no longer consider you as friend. _Give me my shards Now!"_ she finished with a yell.

Before he knew what was happening or who this demigoddess was, he felt two sharp claws penetrate both of his legs right where his two shards were located.

Once the shards were extracted, she instantly purified them of the slight purple tint that was consuming the two of them.

She smirked while stating, "That was quicker and easier then I thought it would be. Come on son, we need to head out to collect the other eight shards. It would be nice to throw Sesshoumaru off his perfectly planned life schedule!"

Shippo jumped out of the woods in his true form and bounded over to his Mama. "Okay Mama! I think it will be fun too! Also I can't wait to be able to play with Rin!" he finished with a slight blush, that didn't go unnoticed by a certain demigoddess.

'So he wishes to play with Rin, hn! If my assumptions are right, Sesshoumaru and I might become parent-in-laws! Now that would be funny!' she laughed mentally as they walked off together.

"Ka...Kagome? What ha...has happened to you?" Koga asked as he finally blacked out.

Author Notes

Okay so Kagome got her revenge sort of on Koga for what he did and was going to do to her. Hope you all like and please feel free to R&R!!! Have a good day and take care!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Inuyasha decided that he and his pack would set up camp near a hot spring; it was what she was always hounding him about after all.

'Hm, it appears that Inuyasha is still thinking of Lady Kagome. Now I wonder where Sango and Inuyasha have disappeared too?' Miroku wondered.

Without the young Priestess around Miroku found himself more and more alone these days. The only beings to keep him company was that of Kikyo, who he hardly ever spoke too, and Kirara.

When Miroku was about to leave camp to go in search for his comrades, he sensed a demonic aura approaching the camp at great speed.

"Kikyo do you feel that aura that is approaching as well?" he asked her hesitantly. He knew he probably would not like the answer she would say.

She raised an eye brow at the Monk and simply nodded her head while dismissively stating, "It is nothing to fear yourself with Monk, I will purify the demoness bitch if she comes any closer to this camp."

Quickly getting to his feet, Miroku and Kirara took off in the direction of the demoness, 'She could be a friend of ours and I will not have the "Priestess" purifying and running off yet another friend of mine.' "That woman has no respect for life, human or demon. How could we have ever thought or imagined that Lady Kagome was reincarnated from a dark soul like Kikyo? They are nothing alike, neither in soul nor mind."

Kirara meowed in response, she agreed with the Monk whole heartedly.

Together they continued in silence until they came upon the young, powerful, and beautiful demoness.

"Princess Ayame, what brings you to our humble pack?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Ayame smirked in response, "I have come to look for a mate, Monk. I tire of waiting on Koga to finally decide between the Priestess Kagome and myself. I have my aim on a very powerful mate this time!"

"Ah Lady Ayame, I regret that I must inform you that the half-breed, Inuyasha, has already taken up a mate of his own." replied Miroku a little saddened for the young demoness.

"Oh yeah, I ran into the two of them on the way here!"

'She ran into them? But Kikyo is back at the camp and would have killed Princess Ayame if she had seen her, I wonder who Inuyasha is with that she is thinking is his mate? Could Inuyasha be cheating with...' his dreaded train of thought was interrupted by Ayame's confirmation.

"I never thought in a million years that the half-breed and demon slayer would mate with one another; at least not considering their friendship with the Priestess, who so obviously pines over the idiot. Really doesn't Priestess Kagome know she could do much better than him?" she mused with her eyes closed.

Suddenly, once Ayame opened her eyes, she grew concerned as all the blood seemed to drain from the Monk's face all at once. "Did I say something wrong Miroku? Are you alright? You look as though someone just trampled all over your grave and cursed you."

Shaking his head to clear out all thoughts consisting of what Inuyasha and Sango were more than likely doing, Miroku turned to usher Ayame to follow him and Kirara back to their camp; Kikyo be damned.

"So Lady Ayame, you said that you came in search of a new potential mate? Did you already have someone in mind?" he asked not really paying too much attention to his current surroundings or current heading, which just so happened to be in the wrong direction of their camp.

After five minutes of silence from her, he decided to finally turn his head to look at her from over his shoulder. 'She is a very beautiful and powerful demoness. Any male would be stupid not to want her as their mate. I could only be so lucky as to find someone like her as my own mate.' he thought to himself.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, 'So he is a little intrigued in me, hm! I wonder if I should tell him of who I intend to mate with; I wonder if he would approve of my offer?'

"My Lady, are you well?" he asked finally, concern delicately laced in his voice concerning her silence.

She suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit on a nearby fallen tree log they were passing at the time.

"Miroku, I have found the male that I wish to mate with. I am just hoping that I am not falling into a rut. There is apparently some fear on my part that he might actually be in love with another female, much like Koga was." she stated rather sadly.

"Any male that would choose another over you is an idiot and not worthy of you Princess!" he smiled at her sincerely.

"Really?" she asked hopeful. "I was hoping you would feel that way, since it is you that I have not been able to get off my mind since you asked me 'if I would do you the honor of bearing your children;' I was quite shocked to say the least!"

She smirked as the shock, that was etched all over his face, finally lifted from him. 'Though he is human, his spiritual power would mix perfectly with my demonic blood and we would create very powerful offsprings. He is just so adorable with his little lecherous han...'

"Miroku, is that a yes to my proposition?" she asked with a lecherous glint in her eye. Her line of vision trailing from his hand groping her ass, up his arm, and to his lecherous grinning face.

'Finally someone who won't bash my head in for appreciating the beauty of their body.' he thought.

The lecherous grin was the last thing Ayame saw before he pressed her to him for a very passionate and powerful kiss. She knew that she had made the right decision once she felt the emotions that he was able to convey to her through the kiss.

Kirara just stood there with her back turned to the young couple, she was finally happy that the Monk had finally found someone who would appreciate him for who and what he was. 'Miroku I am proud you have found your mate in life, now the future is set to prosper just as it was meant too. The strange girl from the future is now destined to still live and come to help us in our time of need.' she thought to herself. Kirara knew who Kagome's ancestors were from the day she first seen her; though the concealment spell made it difficult for her to scent her heritage, she could still catch little whiffs.

Kikyo stood in the shadows and over heard what Ayame had said before the three of them had started walking towards the north, away from camp.

'So Inuyasha would betray me, his mate, for what the Demon Slayer? I will just have to rid her of her miserable life once and for all for trying to take him from me. Kagome was unable to take Inuyasha away and I will be damned if I am going to let that slayer bitch take him now that I am alive again.' she plotted quietly as she walked towards the east, back to the camp site to rest.

"Sango...I'm sorry...I don't know..." Inuyasha trailed off as he saw Sango blushing.

"It's okay Inuyasha. I kissed you as well as you kissed me. However that can't happen again, you are mated to Kikyo and I am betrothed to Miroku..." she paused as she heard him growl at her last comment.

"Inuyasha?" she asked cautiously. She wanted to know why he was suddenly so angry with her.

"No one will ever have you but ME. You are mine and only mine." he growled out as his demon blood started to over power him.

She stood there in awe, 'To think I have this type of power over him, is unbelievable. I wonder why his beast is declaring me as his, he is mated to Kikyo not me.'

"Inuyasha please calm down, you are mated to Kikyo remember?"

"No longer mated to the bitch, she broke our weak mating bond when she betrayed me. She does not accept me for my demon side and anyways it is only my human side that ever carried feelings for her. The mating was never completed since she could never conceive and heir from the consummation of the mating." his beast replied while he stalked closer and closer to her, successful pinning her to a tree in the end.

"Inu...yasha!" she sighed as her heart beat rapidly increased once she was pinned to the tree.

"Your arousal is very erotic Sango! It makes me just want you even more now!" he smirked as her arousal spiked again.

She couldn't deny that his beast was turning her on, especially since he was in control of himself. "What about Kagome?" she finally asked. She had to know that if she allowed this to happen that he would not be constantly pining over anyone else; she knew that her feelings for the Monk weren't very deep.

"True I have feelings for the wench, but she will not be mine. I only see her as family, not as a mate. You are what I want for a mate; you will be my mate Sango!" he growled as he pressed into her for a dominating kiss.

'Submit to me and you will be mine forever Sango!' both Inuyasha and his beast thought in unison.

When Sango moaned with pleasure and tilted her head to the side, to allow Inuyasha a chance to deepen the kiss, he growled out his pleasure of her submission.

Suddenly she felt his hands roaming her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair as he trailed kisses and nips along her jaw line to her neck. Once he reached her shoulder, she felt a sharp pain as he bit down and one of his hands grabbed her breast. She knew then that she was now marked as his future mate for all to see.

Author Notes

Sorry it took so long to update, hope you enjoy the chapter!!!!! please as always R&R and the next chapter should hopefully be up soon!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Kagura and Kanna came across a body that laid unconscious on the floor of Inuyasha's forest.

"Now what is that wolf doing here? He looks as though he was beaten to a pulp not too long ago!" Kagura stated with a wicked smirk plastered on her face.

"Sister, it appears that the wolf lord no longer holds his two jewel shards. I do not recognize the scent or aura tht is here in the clearing." Kanna said as she observed the area below.

'So who ever attacked the wolf took his shards...couldn't have been Inuyasha and his group. After all they were going in the opposite direction. Who could have done this then?' Kagura thought as she tracked the lingering scent.

"Do you think this could be the work of Kagome? I am unsure since I can't identify her scent and I know that she called Koga her friend at one point in time. I think we should follow the scent none-the-less. Hell it could always lead us to more jewel shards or better, into the demigoddess Kagome herself." Kagura stated as they took to the sky once again.

"Sister you should know, if this is indeed Kagome's aura then she is more powerful then Naraku could ever believe. This aura can rival up against that of the dog Lord in the west, if not more powerful then him. If nothing else we should track down this being to help aid us in gaining our freedom in exchange for Naraku's jewel shards; since this demon is apparently attracted to them."

Kagura didn't know what to say, 'I never knew that she actually wanted the two of us to be free of Naraku.'

"Kanna how long have you been thinking of this?" she finally asked.

"Every since the first time Naraku forced himself on you and then proceeded to beating you all the time. The half-breed will die, it has been foreseen. Kagome will be the main cause of his downfall with Sesshoumaru close behind to help aid her if need be." she stated while finally looking her sister in the face.

Together they took off in the direction of the mysterious aura, both hoping with all their being that it belonged to Kagome.

Kagome sensed that they were being tracked down, 'I wonder if Naraku has figured out who and what I am now? I was hoping for the element of surprise when it came to the final battle with him!'

"Mama, can we please rest for a while?" Shippo asked. He knew that it was still a few hours before the sun would rise but he was tired from the five battles they had been engaged in already; he wasn't sure if he could handle any more.

"Yes, of course Sweetie. I can sense the other three shards are not that far from here but I sense that they are about to do battle with one another so that only one would be victorious."

She suddenly sensed a cave with a hot spring near by. "Shippo we will set up camp in that cave over there." she stated while pointing to her right side.

Once camp was set up the two walked to the hot spring to wash off the night's battles.

"This has been a very eventful night, wouldn't you agree?" she asked with slight humor.

"Yes, but I have to wonder why it seems so easy to collect the shards now that we aren't with the pack. We never had this many battles at one time; unless of course it was by Naraku himself." Shippo added.

"Yes I do wonder that myself! It is almost like it was Inuyasha that was holding us back after all." she mused.

"Um Mama, don't you have a letter from your mom that you still haven't read?" he asked her as a light seemed to click on in her mind.

"Oh yeah, I will read it once we get back to camp." she stated nonchalantly.

They finished bathing in relative silence. Shippo was completely exhausted from all the fighting they had to do.

'I still can't believe how strong I really am, especially when I am urged on to protect my Mama! I know you are looking down on me with pride Mom and Pop! I will do my Mama and future mate proud with my strength!' he thought as they exited the hot spring to dress and return to camp.

Kagome smirked as she heard what Shippo was musing about. 'So my pup is already thinking of mates, is he! Good lord I am going to be a grandma before I even loose my virginity...' she thought ironically.

Once they were back at camp, Shippo started preparing something to eat while Kagome rummaged through her bag for the forgotten letter. She found it and decided that she would read it silently first.

_My Dearest Kagome,_

_I am truly sorry that you must find out about your heritage this way. I also hope that one day you will return to us and forgive your father and me. The myth of the Goddess Selene and her Earth Prince, Endymion, is not a myth after all; it is our family heritage. I am one of their very many daughters that they had. Over the centuries I grew tired of Greece and decided to travel; it was during that time that I found and fell in love with your father._

_I met your father in the early 1900's. In 1910, when the comet known as Haley's Comet came around, your father began aging drastically, behind his half-demon blood. I was able, at the time, to cast a spell to make it appear like he wasn't aging. What I did not know was that the spell would fail when the same comet came back in 1986. When we realized that I would be unable to cast the spell again we opted to have him appear as your father's father._

_We love you and your brother dearly and we hate that we have to lie about his identity, but hopefully by the time you return to this era you will be able to understand and forgive us as well._

_Love Always,_

_Naxos, your mother_

_P.S. In case you haven't already figured it out by now; once you transform to your true form, the human soul that we bounded to you will no longer be held within you. Kikyo, if still roaming as the 'clay pot,' will once again turn human and become one of the living. The unfortunate part about this is that the human soul was what allowed you to travel through the well. Without the soul the well would no longer allow you to transverse time; all you will need to do is survive and we shall see you once again dear! By the way, could you give my regards to the Palace of the Moon; I do so miss my old friends Inu-no-Taisho and young Prince Sesshoumaru, or should I say Lord Sesshoumaru._

Sesshoumaru sat silently at his desk; he hadn't meant to hear her read the letter but he had opened the link to ask how she had done with her quest when she began reading mentally. He was surprised to find answers to so many of his questions he still had lingering.

'How is it possible that Lady Naxos was able to know that the dead Priestess would become human again?' he mused to himself.

Once he sensed that Kagome had calmed down, he decided that he would see how she and Shippo held out during the night.

'Kagome, how did you and the kit hold out for the night?' he asked her through their mental link.

'Oh...Hello Lord Sesshoumaru. Shippo and I did fairly well we managed to collect both of Lord Koga's shards as well as five others. We should encounter the other three shards at nightfall today. At that time we will then begin the journey towards the west.' she stumbled at first. She had forgotten all about her and Sesshoumaru having the mental link now.

He couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face at her surprised reaction when he contacted her. 'Is there something wrong Kagome?'

'No, nothing is wrong! At least not right now that is...the three demons with the last three shards are currently fighting now; only one will be surviving and holding all three shards within. It should be a good battle but I worry about Shippo fighting in it.' she stated worriedly. 'By the way my mother, Lady Naxos of Greece, sends her greetings!'

_**Author Notes**_

_**Just a quick shout out to all my reviewers and fans thanks for the support I look forward to reading more reviews!!!! Please feel free to R&R other than that enjoy!!!!**_


	17. Author Notes

Hey just wanted to say that I have not forgotten or given up on my writing. I have started a new rotation and I am just a lil behind right at the moment. I will be updating as soon as I can get caught back up with my training at work. (which should be within the next few weeks!!!) Again I want to thank all of those that have been reading and also those that have reviewed!!! I can officially say that I have now received my first hate reply (which I think some refer to them as flames...any who) Again I welcome all comments good/bad, it just makes me rethink how I could possibly make my stories even better to please more people into reading them!!! So I want to thank you Drake Clawfang from MediaMiner for your criticism on my fanfic The Long Awaited Destiny (though I am sure since you didn't get past the first two chapters you probably won't be reading this...any who) Please again just bear with my absence for a few more weeks at most and then you will be rewarded with hopefully two chapters of each story, for those that are reading both.

Pandora


	18. Chapter 17

_**Author Notes**_

_Just a few things:_

_First I want to thank all the readers who have been nagging me to update soon (joking you know I love you guys and the replies and I apologize for taking so long!!!!) Secondly I will hopefully be able to start updating sooner; though I am still suffering from some writer's block when it comes to both stories. Again I know where I want to go but I am having trouble by not rushing it….some helpful hits would be nice. Last but not least, this chapter mostly consist of a lemon (sorry couldn't think of anything to write about so I went that route!!!)_

_Now on with the story:_

Naraku sat back in his chair as he watched Kikyo. 'How could I have ever had feelings for such a cold and unfeeling being such as her? She has no fire, no life within; unlike my Kagome. Oh, the things that I will do to that wench once I get my hands on her!' he smirked wickedly.

He finally rose out of his chair, 'I should go and pay Inuyasha and his diminishing pack a little visit; it has been a while after all.' With that decided he took off in a cloud of miasma.

Koga laid there trying to recover from his battle with Kagome from a few hours ago. 'I still can't believe that Kagome beat me. Why has she changed so much? I bet that damn mutt-face knows what has happened to my woman.'

He slowly rose to a standing position and sniffed the air to locate the half-breed and his pack. "You will pay for whatever it is that you did to MY woman." He growled out to no one.

Ever so slowly, and painfully, he started his journey towards the Inu-pack. 'When I get my hands on that damn mutt, I'm going to kill him once and for all.'

_**(Starts Lemon, sorry but the rest of the chapter is like this….will do better with the next chapter for those that don't read lemons)**_

Inuyasha couldn't believe the type of response that he was getting from Sango. 'I wonder how long she has been harboring feelings for me.'

He slowly worked his way down to her chest nipping and kissing as he pulled her clothing off. "You taste so good Sango!" he stated rather huskily.

A shiver was sent down her spine as she felt and heard his husky voice cross her bare chest. She had no control or will power to try and stop what he was doing much less to try and hide her spiking arousal.

'Oh, dear god! I'm going to go crazy if Inuyasha doesn't hurry up and take me soon. To think I waited all this time to be with him all because of Kagome.'

Her thoughts were cut short as her obi fell to the ground as well as her kimono. Before she could try to cover herself, she felt her left leg get pulled up to wrap around his waist.

"Inu…ya…sha!" she stammered out as he inserted a finger into her slick folds.

She watched as a sadistic smirk crossed his face. "Tell me what you want Bitch!"

She couldn't believe that he wanted her to vocalize what she wanted him to do. 'It should be quite obvious what I want.' she thought.

When no answer was announced he released a threatening growl. "You will tell me what you want or I will be forced to punish you for not doing as you were told."

Again no response was given by the slayer so Inuyasha withdrew his finger only to forcibly shove three fingers into her tight pussy.

"Ah! In…Inuyasha please…hmmm yes…give me more…of…you!" she exclaimed between breaths as she was reeling from the immense pleasure.

"How could I refuse such a wonton Bitch? Who do you belong too? What do you want from me?" he asked huskily into her ear as he started removing his own clothing. He knew what she wanted; hell he wanted it too, but he wanted to hear her vocalize her desire of him.

He smirked as her arousal grew more intense, he could tell she was on the brink of ecstasy. Ever so slowly he withdrew his fingers from her womb, only to have her whimper as she watched him lick his fingers clean.

"You didn't answer me. Did you honestly think I would reward you for not telling me what you wanted?" she managed to clear her head enough to recall his previous questions for her.

"You are the only one that will and could ever have me. As for what I want is very obvious. I want this," she stated as she grabbed a hold of his erection and started to pump it. "To go into this." She finished by fingering herself with her other hand.

He couldn't help the moan that was emitted as she yanked on his member or the erotic thoughts that crossed his mind as he started watching her finger herself.

'Let's see where this will go for now.' He mused as she continued with what she was doing. She had apparently forgotten all about wanting to rut.

Feeling her legs grow weak, Sango dropped to the ground on her knees; no longer being supported by Inuyasha. She knew what she was doing was some how dirty and wrong but she couldn't help herself; it just felt too damn good at the moment.

"Look at me Bitch!" he growled out seductively.

Ever so slowly she opened her eyes and slowly lifted her head. Once she was looking right in front of her face though she stopped and licked her suddenly dry lips. She slowly recalled a previous conversation with Kagome about females engulfing the male's member into their mouths.

She couldn't fight the temptation; she had to know what it was like and what he tasted like.

He watched in fascinated shock as her face grew closer and closer to his pulsing erection.

He hissed as her tongue slid across his tip. "That's a good Bitch, Sango! Yes!" he said as she finally pulled his shaft all the way into her delectable mouth.

He lowered himself onto the boulder that was right behind him while she continued to finger fuck herself and suck on his shaft. He had to admit that this was unexpected, even from her, but it was too erotic for him to want it to stop.

He enjoyed when she moaned against his cock; he could tell that she was getting close again. 'For being so good I will give her the release that she deserves.'

Very quickly he rotated their bodies so that they were lying on the ground with her positioned on top of him with her jewel right above his face.

When she felt the movement, she stopped and looked to him to question what he was doing but was interrupted by him.

"I want you to continue EVERYTHING that you were just doing. Let me feast on your sweet desert you are so close to releasing." he purred as he licked her clit once she started to finger herself again.

Sango couldn't help but to arch her back at the sensation, she knew that she was getting close to exploding if she didn't release soon; and release she did.

He grabbed her head and slammed his cock more forcibly into her mouth which she greedily took while he moved her fingers out of his way and probed in and out of her with his tongue; he wanted more.

She moved one of her hands to help her massage his nut sack while she teasingly licked and sucked his entire length. "I want you to release for me please; I want to taste all of you, Inuyasha!" she purred against his erection.

"NO!" he declared lifting her up once more.

Hurt and anger passed through her eyes as she straddled his waist. He couldn't help but to smirk as he suddenly slammed into her unexpectedly.

"So…very tight Sango! I will not waste my seed on your pretty mouth, not when that seed could very well be our first pup! Besides I would rather you scream my name as loud as you can." he growled out in pleasure as he began to pump in and out of her womb.

When he felt and smelt her second release fast approach, he flipped her over to lay on all four as he pounded into her from behind.

He knew that he was getting close as well. "I want you to scream for me! Tell everyone and everything who it is that you belong to Sango."

"INUYASHA!" she screamed as her release finally came. While her walls clamped down on him, he shouted out her name as well. As he came down from his release he slowly removed his embedded claws from her hips. Slowly he lowered his head to lick up her blood and seal the wounds.


	19. Chapter 18

Though Miroku would have loved nothing more than to just ravish the beautiful Wolf Princess where she stood, he knew that he need to do things the right way; after all she is the Princess to the northern lands and there are protocols that need to be followed. Ever so slowly he loosened his hold on his future mate to be and started to lead her towards the campsite.

'This is so unbelievable! I can't believe how good my luck has turned around.' he thought to himself. "Come Kirara we are leaving now."

With that the three of them set off in the direction of the camp.

Ayame couldn't help but to smile and blush every time she felt the Monk's hand rub against he rear.

"Love if you keep this up I will have no control over my actions, but I can tell you that the courts of the north will be angry with us for the protocol will have been breached!" she stated as if she were talking about the weather verses about mating.

"As much as I so wouldn't mind mating you right now, I do believe that it would ruin your reputation and good standing with your clan. I could never do a thing to tarnish your reputation my dear!"

Kirara jumped onto his shoulder and decided that she would help the young couple out. Every time she felt the Monk's hand start traveling to Ayame's rear she would stretch her claws into his shoulder; she never realized how lecherous Miroku really was until this point.

Finally within 50 feet of the campsite the three paused in their steps as Miroku could swear that he just hear someone scream out in ecstasy only to be followed by a howling noise. While Ayame and Kirara looked in the direction of the declaration knowing all to well who the young mated couple were and where they were located.

'I hope he has no regrets about being my mate. I could see that he did have feelings for the Slayer but now that she is mated to the half-breed there is nothing left for him with her.' her thoughts were interrupted by Miroku's musing.

"Well it appears that we aren't the only ones that have found love on this very night. I just hope that Inuyasha keeps Sango happy!" he stated as he turned to look at the surprise look on Ayame's face. "I am not naïve enough to not know what direction or to whom the screams and howl came from. I am fine, I just wish my friends luck and a prosperous future is all. Come we are close to the campsite."

Together Kirara and Ayame nodded and continue with Miroku to the campsite where Kikyo was waiting.

Once they entered the campsite they sat opposite of Kikyo around the campfire.

Ayame matched Kikyo's glare with one of her own. 'So this bitch thinks she wants to challenge me, than so be it. I am more than willing to kill her again; she doesn't deserve that soul that Lady Kagome relinquished to her clay body. It's funny how her scent still resembles that of the decaying clay pot that she was built from.'

"So Priestess Kikyo I noticed that your scent has not changed all that much but you are living now. How does it feel to know that you still smell like a decaying clay pot?" Ayame asked with a huge smirk on her lips.

Miroku had to do everything in his power not to bust out laughing at the pissed look that Kikyo was giving Ayame. 'Oh god I do love this demoness! How long I have waited to say or hear someone else say something like that to her!' he thought as a little chuckle left his mouth.

Ayame glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and smirked more, 'So apparently he doesn't care for this imposter either!'

"My scent is of no concern to me or your opinion of my scent. My mate has already accepted me for whom and what I am and nothing can change that. Once the jewel is completed Inuyasha will make a wish and turn himself human and we will live together for the rest of our human years not like an abomination like the two of you will live." she said will pointing at Ayame and Miroku.

When he heard his mate to be start to growl and felt he aura spike he knew that he needed to calm her down. 'Just because Inuyasha has mated with Sango doesn't mean that he won't take it bad if Kikyo is killed.'

"Kikyo I would rather live an unnatural life with a being that is true to herself and me than to try and force someone into a life that is not them. Though I do believe you should rethink the part about Inuyasha being your mate, call me crazy but I do believe that him and Sango have been gone for quite some time; don't you agree?"

"That Slayer bitch will not come between Inuyasha and his promise he made to me." Kikyo start but was cut off.

"Now you listen here Lady Sango may have gone back on her word that she promised me but even she deserves to be happy, and if being with Inuyasha will make her happy then I will fight anyone who would dare try to stop their union." he stated quite angrily.

Sango and Inuyasha stood frozen in their tracks just behind the tree line.

'So Miroku knows that I am now mated to Inuyasha. I'm so sorry Miroku.' she thought sadly.

'Why the hell is Princess Ayame here? I dare that bitch Kikyo to try and harm my mate. I will make what Naraku did to us look harmless if she does try anything.' Inuyasha thought as he protectively pushed Sango behind him as he noticed Kikyo notching an arrow all the while looking in their direction.

"Lower your arrow bitch. You will not harm my mate now or ever." he growled out.

She narrowed her eyes to him as she stated, "Correct me if I am wrong but you mated me not to long ago Inuyasha and as part of a dog demon you are only allowed one mate in your life span unless she dies. As you can see I am not dead but living now, so you can not take that Bitch as your mate."

"Excuse me Priestess but you have a point there." Ayame felt the need to speak up. "You were dead at the time that Inuyasha bedded you and if I am to assume correctly by your speech you didn't have him mark you now did you?"

"You would be correct Wolf. I would never allow any demon or half-breed to mark me. I am a pure being and as such I can only have a pure being as my husband; that being is of course a human."

"Well here is a little course on demon mating dos and don'ts. A demon or half-breed can bed whoever or whatever they want and any number of them and not have to claim them as a mate; it just marks them as whores. However, once a demon or half-breed has marked their intended with their mark they are mated for life, especially dogs. I do have to add that I would feel extremely sorry for the half-breed if he had mated you; having to smell decay everyday for the rest of his long life would be highly unbearable."

Inuyasha couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped his mouth, "You have no idea how hard it was not to gag that one time that I was with her. I had to close my eyes and think of a field of flowers just to keep myself from heaving!"

Sango growled at him, true she already that he had been with Kikyo but to hear it is a totally different story. She sent a murderous look towards Kikyo that completely read, 'bring it on bitch!'

Before the fight could commence though, Koga entered the clearing. Everyone noticed that he was badly beaten and could barely stand.

"Ha! What the hell happened to you, flea bag?" Inuyasha laughed out.

"The real question is what the hell did you do to my woman mutt face? I left her in your capable hands and then the next time I see her she is on her own with that fox kit and kissing up to Sesshoumaru like she belongs to him? What the hell did you do to her and why is she on her own now?" Koga growled out as best as he could.

"What do you mean she was kissing up to Sesshoumaru? I will kill that bastard if he has done anything to Kagome." Inuyasha stated possessively.

Koga finally noticed that Ayame was there and that she had a scent not of her own on her.

"Why do you smell like that lecherous monk there? If he touched you then so help me I will put an end to his lecherous life once and for all." Koga stated as he flexed his claws in warning. 'If I can't have Kagome then I will be damned if I will loose Ayame to this pathetic mortal.'

"Why Koga you act like you actually give a shit about me and care what I do with my life, or is it because you have realized that you have no future with Lady Kagome so you are going to try and court me now?" Ayame stated with a knowing look.

"Yes Wolf Prince please tell us all why you have so easily given up on the Priestess Kagome, who is a demigoddess." Naraku asked as he finally revealed himself to the gathering crowd in the clearing.

"Naraku!" everyone chimed together. Anger and hatred could be heard from everyone in that one name that rolled from their mouths as he stood their laughing at them.

'How did he find out about Kagome?' is all that everyone but one kept wondering.

Author's Notes

Sorry it took so long to update. Been having too much fun with my new laptop and trying to get over the writer's block. Though I am still having a little bit of a hard time I think I am starting to get over it now though. I am looking forward to posting the next chapter within the next few weeks but if I don't please don't worry I will not leave a story hanging. I hate when I come across a story I really like just to find out the author gave up on it. (they are so annoying when that happens) Any who please feel free to read and review I look forward to reading your thoughts on the story and Kagome and Sesshoumaru should be making an appearance here soon. (Remember that Kagome and Shippo were waiting for this nightfall to enter into battle with the victorious demon that will have the last three shards, if nothing else just reread chapter 16 before you read the next to freshen up your memory.) Until next time I hope you enjoy the update!!!


	20. Chapter 19

Naraku 17 18

Kagome and Shippo spent most of the day resting. As nightfall approached they began to stir and pack their campsite up. Shippo noticed the change in Kagome's scent; he couldn't help but to feel nervous.

Once she finished her transformation she walked over to her pup and cradled him in her arms.

"What is wrong Sweetie?" she asked tenderly.

"I sense your nervousness; is this one really that powerful? You never were this nervous when we were fighting against Naraku." he stated.

She smiled sadly towards him, "Oh Sweetie, it is only the fact that I worry for your safety. Though you have grown and you are more powerful now, this battle can only be fought and won by me. I am not sure if I will be able to protect you properly and I know I will loose if something happens to you during the fight."

Shippo approached his mother and gave her a reassuring hug and stated, "I will be fine! I promise to stay where it is safe and I will also use the concealment spell that you gave me so that the demon will not be able to detect me."

"Honey you know I just worry about you; after all a mother is only so strong until her pup is injured or worse, and then she falls." she hated to admit her weaknesses out in the open but she also knew that it was an obvious weakness. She remembered all the times that she laughed at her mother when she would stress about Souta or her, now she understands what her mother must have been feeling all those years.

"Ha-ha only one thing is worse than the wrath of a scorned woman!" she stated absent mindedly.

"What was that mommy?" Shippo asked.

"Oh I was just thinking about one of the quotes that everyone is always throwing around back in my old time. They always say nothing is worse than the wrath of a woman who is scorn. But now I know differently, the wrath of a mother protecting her pup is more powerful and fearful to the enemy and offenders." she stated as she scuffed up his hair.

"Come on Mom we should be going, you have a demon to kill and three shards to collect after all!" he stated with pride.

Slowly they began their little hike to the clearing that the beast was waiting in.

She could sense that the beast had just finished his evolving from absorbing the other two demons' remains. The stench was almost nauseating to the both of them.

Suddenly something caught her eye and she turned her head and saw that there was a cave there.

"Shippo you should hide here in this cave. I can feel a powerful aura being emitted by the earth here; it will help to enhance the concealment spell." she stated as he slowly entered the cave while chanting the spell.

Once she was sure that he was safe, she left and proceeded to the clearing that held the last three jewel shards.

'Finally this is coming to an end. Once I collect these three it will then be time to track down Naraku and kill him once and for all. I'm sorry Sesshoumaru but I can not allow you or your pack to enter harms way when it is my fault that Naraku is here. I alone must destroy him.'

Sesshoumaru was in his study reading a scroll on how to break different concealment spells. He was finally satisfied with the result of most of them; all they normally took was just the spilling of a powerful demon's blood into the mouth of the victim and the concealment would be broken for good.

Once he was completely sure that he could break the spell on the demigoddess he felt a cold chill run down his spine.

'Rin's in danger.' he thought as he rushed out of the study and to his ward's room.

When he entered the room and realized that she was perfectly safe and sound in her bed he left quietly so he would not disturb her sleep. 'What could have caused me to feel as though my ward was in danger? Only beings that are under my protection can…'

His thoughts were immediately directed towards a certain demigoddess and her young fox kit.

He tried over and over again to contact Kagome through their telepathic link but each time he ran into a block.

'That stupid girl is going to get herself killed. Why would she disrespect me and disobey my orders? I must find her at once and figure out what she is doing.'

Sesshoumaru walked out to his gardens and took off in his white orb form. He knew that the Captain of his guards would keep an eye on Rin when they notice that he had left the compound.

As he traveled he felt a strong aura being emitted from a demon holy mountain. 'Funny how she would seek refuge in a demon holy mountain of all places.'

He knew that it would take him most of the night to get to the cave that he felt her aura coming from. 'She had better stay in that cave until I arrive.'

Kagura and Kanna knew that they were close to Kagome. Even though her scent had changed her anger was still the same as before the transformation.

"Sister do you think that we will be able to convince Kagome into helping us escape from Naraku?" Kanna asked.

Kagura looked to her and couldn't help but to wonder the same thing. "All we can do is hope that she allows us to explain before she kills us."

They had just passed the cave that was holding the young kit within.

'I wonder why she would hide her kit in a demonic cave versus keeping him with her so she could keep an eye on him.' Kagura wondered.

"Sister it is possible that she already knows that we follow her and that is why she has left him there under the guise of her aura and scent." Kanna stated after reading Kagura so well.

"It would make sense especially since we both know that she could easily kill this demon with both hands tied behind her back. You don't think that she would be crazy enough to actually go after Naraku on her own do you?"

"Yes sister, Kagome feels completely to blame for breaking the Shikon Jewel and all the evil deeds that Naraku has done. She feels that she alone is the one that must stop him and fix what he has done."

They arrived to the clearing just in time to watch the battle. They watched for hours as she basically toyed with the demon. So far she has managed to remove two of the three shards from his distorted body.

They knew that the sun would be rising soon and that she would only be able to prolong the inevitable death of the beast for so long; for the last shard was inside of the beast's heart.

"I am sorry demon but I had hoped that I would not have to kill you but it appears that our time has drawn to an end and I must have that last shard now." Kagome stated as she prepared for the last blow of the battle that would kill the demon and finish her quest all at once.

Meanwhile back at the campsite of Inuyasha and his pack Naraku was busy fighting with all of them.

The wolf Prince was really no challenge and managed to knock out within the first few minutes.

Kikyo was staying back watching the fight and waiting for the right moment to attack. She watched as Inuyasha kept pushing Sango behind him every time Naraku would go to strike her down. She also witnessed that Miroku was doing the same to Princess Ayame.

'This is a rather discussing sight if I do say so myself.' she thought quietly.

Finally she saw her chance and moved in for the attack.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kirara, and Ayame had Naraku cornered into a big oak tree with no possible way of escaping. Kikyo moved in for her kill, no one would even know until it was too late.

Naraku smirked as she watched what was happening behind the unsuspecting group.

Inuyasha noticed the smirk and followed Naraku's line of vision only to be met with the sight of Kikyo towering over an unconscious Sango with a blade to kill her with.

"Kikyo NO!" he yelled as he moved to protect his mate but everything seemed to move in slow motion.

When Inuyasha moved the strong hold on Naraku was weakened and he moved to his next target which just so happened to be Ayame. Once Miroku noticed what was going on he opened his wind tunnel to suck Naraku in.

"Finally this nightmare will be over once and for all." Miroku stated as he watched Naraku slowly get absorbed while Kirara took off with Ayame to safety.

Once Naraku was fully absorbed Miroku looked to his wind tunnel just to notice that it didn't disappear. 'It must have been a damn puppet. Damn you Naraku you will one day die and I pray to the Gods that I will be there to witness it first hand.'

"Sango NO!" Inuyasha yelled from behind Miroku.

Miroku turned around quick enough to witness the blade starting to enter Sango's chest with Inuyasha no where near close enough to stop Kikyo from killing her.

Slowly the sun started to rise and Sesshoumaru finally reached the cave's entrance only to find the fox kit hiding within.

"Shippo where is your mother?" he asked.

"She left me here to fight the demon and collect the shards but I fear something is wrong she shouldn't have been gone for this long. Can you please help me get to her and make sure she is safe Lord Sesshoumaru?" he all but cried out.

"Hn" he stated as he helped the kit out of the cave.

"You can come out now, I know you are there." Kagome stated as she continued to keep her back to the tree line.

The sun rise was concealing her transformation back into her daytime form. She knew that her new enemy would not know about her transformation.

Kanna and Kagura looked at one another and wondered if Kagome was talking to them. Before they could show themselves to her they heard an all too familiar laugh from the tree line to Kagome's back.

"Kuku kuku! Well done Priestess, your abilities have grown stronger than I originally thought possible when I heard from Kikyo that you were a demigoddess. Though I must admit that I am surprised to see you are forced to transform back into such a primitive form once the sun comes up." Naraku stated.

"Come now Naraku I know you didn't come all the way just to state the obvious." Kagome stated while trying her best to hide her surprise that he knew. 'Though it shouldn't be too surprising since it was Kikyo's loud mouth that told him…I will gladly kill her if Inuyasha doesn't do it first.' she thought to herself.

"You can come out now Kagura and Kanna. You two did very well by tracking Kagome down for me. Who knows I might actually start believing you now Kagura."

Kagome glared wickedly to the two demonesses. 'And here I thought that they were actually going to revolt against him. I can't believe that I am still so naive about these things.'

Kagura looked to Kagome and sighed, "There goes any chance that we might have had sister to be free from this monster once and for all."

Kanna merely nodded her head in agreement while they watched from over head Naraku and Kagome battle.

The battle would not last long for Kagome for she was still weakened from the battle that lasted all night and not to mention that she lost most of her power when she transformed back into her human form. 'This is not good. If only Sesshoumaru were nearby. Wait a minute…Lord Sesshoumaru please help me.' she shouted out to him through their connection.

_**Author Notes:**_

_Sorry it took so long. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave me any and all reviews. Until next time enjoy._


	21. Chapter 20

Kag/Shippo 19

_**Author's Note:**_

_Just wanted to apologize for taking so long to update but hopefully you all will enjoy this chapter. As a way of trying to work out of my writer's block on this story I have decided to add a little bit about the present time and then I will continue where I left off with everyone in the Feudal Era!! Again thanx to all the readers who have either added or reviewed or both, I really do appreciate the feedback!! Again I hope you like and look forward to your feedback!_

_Pandora_

**Chapter 20**

Naxos sat at the kitchen table pondering over what could be happening in her daughter's life back in the Feudal Era. She was so lost in thought that she almost missed the phone ringing.

"Hello Higurashi Naxos speaking." she replied.

"Well it's about time you picked up the phone!" the person on the other end of the line smirked.

Naxos almost dropped the phone. 'It has been while since I last heard that voice, and even then it never sounded this…'

"Are you still there or has your heart finally stopped Goddess?"

"I am here but how did you, oh never mind. What is it that I owe this great honor?" she spoke quietly.

"We have called to inform you that we will arrive soon and we will come baring gifts!"

'Did I just hear right? Did he just say 'We'? Could it be that they mated after all?'

"Inuyasha? Is it really you?" Naxos asked cautiously.

"Of course it is me, who else were you expecting to hear from? I have someone here that has been dying to see you! But I must go for now, we will see you soon. Oh yeah tell Souta that I plan on kicking his ass on his game this time!" Inuyasha stated before he hung up his phone.

'So they are on their way are they? Leave it to Kagome to try and surprise me all the time. But I did not think that her and Inuyasha would really mate; I thought he would have been with the dead Priestess, oh what ever her name is.' she thought as she slowly got up the clean the already clean house.

"Do you think she suspects anything?"

"Knowing Naxos she probably thinks Kagome and I are mates and that the surprise is our pups! She will definitely be surprised now won't she!" he laughed.

"So she thinks that you and Kagome are mated now does she? What exactly did you two do when you where on this side?" she stated with a slight tinge of jealousy.

"Feh" he stated as he tried to figure out a way to get away from her wrath, 'jealousy is really scary coming from the female species.'

He looked to his mate and remembered the day, as if it were yesterday, that he almost lost her to his biggest mistake. He remembered feeling so helpless and so inferior to the gods of time, for everything seem to move so fast except for him; he was moving in slow motion.

He leaned back in his reclining chair on the jet and closed his eyes as he thought back to that moment.

Sango lied on the ground with Kikyo hovering over her with a dagger slowly entering Sango's chest.

Inuyasha was too far away to stop Kikyo from killing Sango.

He beast whined and pulled on its chains as he heard the anguish cries coming from Sango's mouth.

'_Mate in pain, must save Mate from danger now.'_ his beast growled.

Before anyone could move a scythe flew out of the tree line and punctured Kikyo's arm that she was using to insert the dagger. Inuyasha's eyes slowly turned to the tree line in time to see Kohaku pulling Kikyo's arm away from his sister.

"You will leave my sister alone Priestess or you will soon be back in hell where you were but a few years ago; only this time there will be no resurrection." he stated with pure venom.

Kikyo paused and stared at the boy. 'So it appears that he is no longer under Naraku's control, how interesting indeed.'

"Do you honestly think that you can save your sister in time boy? I could kill her and then there would be nothing you can do but go back to your master, Naraku." Kikyo all but goaded on.

Kohaku pulled back the scythe and prepared to throw it again if she moved towards his sister again.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kirara, and Ayame were all helpless to the situation since Kikyo still hovered over Sango. They all knew that in order to save Sango they had to have trust in Kohaku's ability to protect his sister with his weapon.

Kikyo never once took her eye off of the new threat as she prepared with her other arm to strike Sango dead this time. With one final battle cry Kikyo raised her arm and prepared to strike.

The strike was to never come for before she even finished the cry Kohaku threw his scythe yet again but this time the target was Kikyo's neck. The chain wrapped around her neck but when the scythe came back around the point embedded itself into her chest, where it stayed even after she collapsed to the ground.

Inuyasha was saddened to see Kikyo fall to such a fate but at the same time he knew she got off easy for harming his mate. He quickly rushed to Sango's side to assess the damage; thankfully it was minimal, though she would have a scar for years to come.

Sango slowly opened her eyes to see her brother standing behind Inuyasha. "Ko…ha…ku? Does this mean that Naraku's hold on you is over?"

"No sister, Naraku simply thinks I am a shell of myself and I intend to keep it that way. He has yet to figure out that I have regained my memory of everything I have done. I know that the Priestess Kagome has retrieved the last of the missing jewel shards, all that are left are Naraku's and the one embedded in my back. I must leave now, I feel him returning to the castle and he is not alone. I must go and protect the only one who can and will relieve me of my dismal fate."

With that said he took to the trees to return to Naraku's hidden castle.

"You don't suppose that he meant…"

"Yes Sango, your brother meant that Naraku now has Kagome and that she is the only one with the power to save your brother from Naraku and everything he was forced to do in servitude." Miroku finished for Sango. "All we can do now is pray that Kagome will be strong enough to over come anything and everything that Naraku will do to her physically and mentally."

"Miroku how about you and I go to my clan in the Northern Mountains, collect my warriors and track down Naraku's hideout? Kohaku did after all leave a scent trail and he is heading to my lands." Ayame stated with a wicked smirk.

"Yes Love, that sounds like a marvelous idea. It has been long over due for Naraku to feel the full force rage that he has caused to everyone and everything with his very existence."

"May we join you Monk?" Sango asked.

Miroku looked from Sango then to Inuyasha. "Dearest Sango, you are not well enough and Inuyasha I doubt would let you battle even if you were. I know you both consider Kagome to be a sister but I don't think you will be able to help her at this time. If by chance you are healed enough just follow our scent or listen for our battle cry when it all starts. Our prayers are with you both, may your union be a joyous and long one!" he stated as Kirara, Ayame, and he took off to the Northern Mountains.

Sesshoumaru and Shippo had just touched down in the clearing that Kagome was suppose to be in when an ominous feeling over took the both of them.

Sesshoumaru had heard Kagome's plead for help but he failed to get there in time, for Naraku had already taken her to his castle.

Suddenly Kagura and Kanna flew over head and a feather slowly dropped towards the ground just before the two demonesses disappeared towards the north.

Shippo caught the feather and read the note aloud.

_If you wish to save and help the demigoddess then follow our scent to the base of the Northern Mountain of Princess Ayame's wolf tribe. Hurry for the demigoddess will not last long for what he holds in store for her we fear._

"What do you think Naraku wants with my mother?" Shippo asked aloud.

"I fear that the answer to that is more dishonorable then that wretched half-breed himself. Come you will return to my palace in the west and tell my guards to prepare for battle. Let them know where we are to convene at." Sesshoumaru stated as he teleported Shippo into a speeding orb towards his palace.

'I have a demigoddess and a future I must protect.' he thought quietly.

Just then the Tenseiga pulsed and he was teleported into a realm of the past. Before him stood his father with his back turned to him asking.

"_Do you have someone to protect, my son?"_

"_Yes Father I now have someone and something to protect. Is this what you wanted me to learn when you went off to save Izayoi and Inuyasha the night he was born. Does having someone to protect make me stronger?"_

"_Your quest is for ultimate supreme power, is it not Sesshoumaru?"_

"_Yes it is. To surpass you in your strength has always been my goal. To one day get out from under your eternal shadow is all that I have ever wanted. But what does that have to do with if I have someone to protect?"_

"_It has everything to do with it my son. You have finally surpassed me for you now understand that to protect someone you care deeply about also means to protect the future. I was too foolish to think about the future and what it held in store for me and my actions, but you have and you now know what you must do. Protecting her will ensure a wonderful and prosperous future for all kind."_

"_Someone I care deeply about…Father what does that mean I wish only to protect my wards…" he trailed off as his father interrupted him._

"_Don't be foolish and let her get away from you again my son. Have you forgotten what you said to the Goddess when she came to stay with us those few hundred years ago?"_

Before Sesshoumaru could answer or even ponder that memory the vision left and he was standing back in the clearing with Kagome's scent quickly fading from his senses.

'I will think about what my father has said at a later time but now my ward needs me. I must get to Kagome before it is too late.'

Quickly he formed his orb and began his journey to the north.

Naraku couldn't have been more pleased with how everything had fallen together.

'To think that I now have the most powerful being at my disposal; it is laughable. However, I am concern that Inuyasha was able to kill Kikyo after all. I had so hoped to get her to help me with my finally plans for him.'

"Kohaku you did well, thank you for spying on the Inu Pack. However why did you not assist in saving Kikyo? Did you by chance want her dead for what she was doing to Sango?" Naraku asked with a raised eyebrow.

The boy knew this trap all to well; he also knew that only Kagura was foolish enough to fall into the same trap over and over again. He evened his breathing and stared straight ahead.

"Master you ordered for me to simply observe and retain information for you. If it had been your wish to save the Priestess Kikyo I would have done so on order. Your request is my command to follow. If I have unpleased you in any way I will remove my jewel shard and give it to you with the last of my life, Master." he stated as he slowly kneeled down on one knee and prepared his scythe to remove the shard.

It was a gamble that he knew he would always win. He knew that if Naraku were to ever look into his eyes that he would be able to tell that he no longer controlled the young demon slayer but to act the submissive servant all the time that would go on orders without question made him one of the best that Naraku had. Naraku could not afford to loose Kohaku; if only he knew that he already had he might have been a little more eager to see how far the boy would have gone.

Naraku rose out of his chair and touched the boys shoulder stilling him from removing the shard and ending his miserable existence.

"That is unnecessary now Kohaku. Besides I have the demigoddess Kagome now, I would have no need of Kikyo other than to use as a pawn. Now I must go and greet the demigoddess properly and introduce her to her new home! Kuku!" Naraku trailed off laughing as he walked down the hall to Kagome's chambers.


	22. Chapter 21

n

Kagome awoke slowly; she knew that she was within Naraku's palace. 'But where is here? I can only hope that Sesshoumaru found Shippo since I left my scent all over the barrier there. Oh my dearest Shippo I hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me even if I do not survive this battle.'

Suddenly a creaking noise was heard and Kagome knew that Naraku had entered to check on his _prize_.

"How much more sleep could you possibly need wench. I should just force you awake so you can start serving your lord and master like a good mate is suppose too." Naraku stated aloud as he started to walk towards the _sleeping_ demigoddess.

Before he was able to get all the way to the bed though a barrier made it's self known that in order for Naraku to get close enough to her that he was going to have to fight tooth and nail with the barrier first.

The barrier sizzled with holy powers, powers that Naraku didn't think that she still possessed.

'So she has been able to retain her holy powers even though she has given Kikyo back her soul. Very interesting; she will make me a fine mate indeed. I shall enjoy breaking you and molding you into my image Kagome!'

Kagome laid there pretending to still be asleep though she did use her powers to make sure that her worst fears were not true.

'Oh thank god, though I never thought I would be happy about possibly dying as a virgin but if it is a matter of dying a virgin or having this thing raping me, I would GLADLY die a virgin any day.'

With her new found strength she decided it was time to let this monster know exactly who she was and that she was not going to just lay on her back and let him have his way with her or her body.

"So you are awake after all Kagome." Naraku purred which caused Kagome to shiver involuntarily and almost throw up at the same time.

"Yes Naraku I have been a wake for some time. You should know that I am not the same powerless and naïve girl you are use to fighting that stood at Inuyasha's side." she started while she tossed her legs over the side of the bed.

Naraku was taken by the pure beauty that she emanated and could only imagine how much more beautiful she was in her true form.

"My dearest Kagome, I for one never once dubbed you as being powerless. I always knew you held more power than Kikyo did but I just never realized until now exactly how much power it was. As for you being naïve, I realized you grew a brain when I received word that you finally left that idiot half breed and your treacherous fiends."

"My _friends_ are not treacherous nor are they fiends. The only fiend I have in my life would be you Naraku." she paused while looking at his smirk grow further.

"I take it back; you are not a fiend Naraku. You are just a pathetic, poor excuse of a man. You couldn't hack it as a human and got yourself fatally injured only to show the ultimate fear, you showed that you feared your fate of destiny. You couldn't handle the fact that you were going to die and that you would either rot in hell for all eternity or might be given another chance at reincarnation; but you knew that even then you would have to make up for your past deeds from this life. You decided instead to sell what little bit of a soul you had left to the bunch of greedy low level demons that promised you life."

"Did you honestly think that you would get away from your fated destiny? Did you honestly think that the gods were not going to find a way for you to finally be destroyed, so they could make you answer for everything that you have done? Did you not think that they would use one of their own children from the future to come back to the past and destroy you once and for all?" she stated while getting to a standing position.

She slowly walked towards him and with each step she took, he was forced back one step or he would be purified by the barrier still encasing her.

"Tell me what do you think is in store for you Naraku? I can honestly say that I never heard of you before I came here to this time. That alone should tell you something. At the shrine I grew up in I was always told about stories of great and powerful demon lords that were just to his people, and heroic half demons that protected the weak; but not once did I ever hear stories about a man turned half breed that controlled all of Japan, not even for a day. Does that give you a glimpse into what the future holds for you?"

With a smirk of confidence she continued. "In about five hundred years from now, no one will even know your name while the Great Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Inuyasha's names will still be honored by those who know of the past. My own grandfather will not even mention your name when he tells of the deeds you laid upon the males of my family."

Naraku's eyes narrowed a slight margin. 'Does this mean that the pathetic monk and wolf princess are her ancestors?'

"Who is it that is your Grandfather that would know of me but yet not speak my name?"

"It's easy enough to figure out Naraku I mean come on, I am not traveling with them any more and yet I know that Miroku and Princess Ayame are, or at least will be, mated. And if the feeling of balance finally returning to normal is any indication then that means that Kikyo is finally rotting in hell where she belongs for her deeds and Sango and Inuyasha have finally mated. I always knew that she liked Inuyasha but chose Miroku because of me. So you see there is nothing that you can use against me or to surprise me. I may only be a half goddess but I am more in tune with my surroundings and the living beings on this planet then you will ever know. Even now my friends come to bring you down; you will not live past this week Naraku. My suggestion for you Onigumo is to go and make peace with your original maker for your demons will leave you in due time." she all but laughed out as he stormed out of her room while locking her door.

She walked back to the bed and collapsed. 'Now all I can do is hope that my powers last long enough until either help can get here or I can figure out what he has done to me that causes me not to be able to harm him. Why won't my powers do anything other than create a barrier?'

Kaede stepped out of her hut and looked to the north. 'So it has finally begun. All I can do is hope that Kagome figures out that she can not destroy Naraku she will only be able to purify Onigumo. Though I wonder who it will be that will rise to the challenge of destroying Naraku for her?'

As she was about to return to her hut a light being emitted near her sister's grave caught her attention.

When she reached the top step to her sister's shrine she realized that her sister's soul was finally at peace or so she hoped, though deep down she feared that her sister would be in hell for what she has done and would never be reborn on this plane again.

Nightfall was befalling the land and Kirara, Ayame, and Miroku had only made it half way to the Northern Mountains of her clansmen.

"We should set up camp for the night. We are all pretty exhausted from the lack of sleep last night and the battle with Naraku's puppet has even you tired love." Miroku stated so she would not be able to protest.

"Yes but if Kirara and I continue we can get us all there by dawn. I just hate to think about what that vile monster could be doing to Kagome." Ayame shuddered at that thought.

"I understand that but if I were to continue to ride Kirara to the mountains than none of us will be of any use if we meet up with an opponent along the way. Let us take a rest and within a few hours rest we can be on our way. Kagome is not as weak as everyone believes and besides it is at nightfall when her true powers shine."

Reluctantly Ayame conceded to Miroku's request. 'He has been her friend all these years surely he would not risk rest if she could not protect herself.'

Once the sun was completely hidden a calming aura and an eerie lullaby swept over the land of Japan. The aura caused all creatures to settle for the night while giving strength to one being and one being alone to continue on it journey to their final destination.

The warriors at the Western Palace that were getting ready to depart, as Shippo had demanded that Lord Sesshoumaru ordered it, suddenly looked to the north as the calming aura and the lullaby swept over them. Before Shippo fell asleep he gently whispered, "Good Night Mama!"

The lone warrior sped through the trees watching as the strange calming aura and lullaby caused beast that were once fighting to stop and suddenly fall asleep. It was hard for him to understand why it was giving him energy when everything else seemed to fall into a peaceful sleep.

Still he knew not to question the gods for there actions. 'If they wish for me to continue towards the north than so be it; all I can do is hope I will get there in time.'

Naraku hissed in pain as he removed the sacred jewel that he kept within his body. Nighttime was falling on the land and he was starting to realize that just being this close to Kagome and the rest of the jewel shards was causing his to purify. Once he has his completely removed he felt this overwhelming aura caress him in a lover's embrace and could not fight the sleep that came to him immediately after hearing the lullaby.

Kohaku had entered Kagome's room right before the sun set.

"My Lady I wish to notify you that you and you alone are the only one that can kill Onigumo once and for all. Kagura, Kanna, and I are at your beck and call. Ask and we shall do what we can." he stated while bowing his head in respect.

Kagome walked up to him and patted his shoulder. "My dearest Kohaku I will not end your life like you are wishing me to but I will rid you of the guilt you feel for what Naraku made you do. That guilt is for me and me alone for if I hadn't shattered the jewel shard he would never have gained enough power to do what he did to you."

Suddenly the sun disappeared and Kagome transformed at long last to her true form and as she cleansed Kohaku of his deeds that were against his will a calming aura left her as she began singing a sweet lullaby that swept over all of the creatures of the land.

_I don't know  
What words I can say  
The wind has a way  
To talk to me  
Flowers sleep  
A silent lullaby  
I pray for reply  
I'm ready_

Quiet day calms me  
Oh, serenity  
Someone please  
Tell me, (oh...hmmm)  
What is it they say?  
Maybe I will know one day.

I don't know what  
Words I can say  
The wind has a way  
To talk to me  
Flowers sleep  
A silent lullaby  
I pray for reply  
I'm ready

She knew all but one other would sleep on this night. Though she had Kohaku's words to think about she knew she would also have a heavenly visit in a little while.

As Kagome finished cleansing Kohaku of his past deeds a bright light entered her room and she knew instantly who stood in her room.

She bowed to show her respect to the Goddess that now stood before her.

"Goddess Selene, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?" she asked in complete sincerity.

"Granddaughter, do I honestly have to have a reason to come and visit one of my distant grandchildren of whom I have only seen once before?"

Kagome's head shot up at that, "So that wasn't a dream back home was it?"

"No my dearest Kagome, I was there and I placed a very powerful protection spell on you. But there is a draw back to the spell; it makes you unable to kill Naraku. I knew it was a risk I had to take other wise you would have been raped and mated to the beast by now. However this spell will cause your protector to show himself to you once and for all. He is the one that you feel your aura giving strength to continue even now on his quest while all other beings sleep on this night."

Selene chuckled a little at Kagome's surprised look. "What did you think that we would be so cruel as to leave you stranded in this time without your mate to be with you? Honestly Kagome, that is why we gods chose this time era to bring you back to instead of when it all began, which would have prevented all of this from happening but then your future mate would not have been ready for you. Believe it or not but he is the one that betrothed himself to you before your own mother had even found her mate! It was quiet amusing if I say so myself." Selene continued musing silently.

"You mean because some one decided that they wanted to have a being with the blood of the gods you all thought it right to force me to mate this being? What right do you have to dictate how I live my life and who I live it with?" Kagome fumed.

"You definitely have your mother's anger that is for sure! Come now Kagome calm yourself; we actually looked at the two of you and we saw how the two of you would compliment one another. He will help control that anger of yours while you will help him open up once more. I swear that boy has turned sadistic over these past few hundred years."

Kagome involuntarily gulped at that, 'I don't think she meant for me to hear that.'

Suddenly something caught Kagome's attention. "What is that?" she asked while pointing to the two light orbs that where floating behind Selene.

Selene was brought from her musing and remembered the other reason for her visit to her granddaughter.

"Oh yes these are for you my dear! They are your guardians this is Egeria, the water nymph. She helped my sister Diana during childbirth. This is Virbius, a woodland God. They are both a gift from Diana and me; they will help you with understanding your powers and what is going on. You have the power to make them become visible to whom ever you wish or be invisible, which ever you prefer."

Kagome smiled at her new guardians. 'Well at least I will have friends with me here until I am rescued by my protector, who ever that might be.'

With that note and the gifts given Selene made her departure, she knew that her granddaughter would have questions that her two guardians would need to answer. "Goodbye dearest Kagome and fare the well! Please be unlike your mother and come and visit your homeland in Greece!"

"I will try; after all I do have a while before I see my mother and family again!"

Once the Goddess was gone Kagome turned to her guardians and stated, "First and foremost I need a way to get Kohaku back to his quarters and my door needs to be locked again so that Naraku will not kill the young boy. Then I will start with my questions for you in regards to my powers and how to control them and what is going on with them right now."

With that stated the two guardians went to work on her request. Virbius took care of Kohaku while Egeria proceeded to relock her door. Once all was done they started with the training and answering of her questions.

_**Author's Notes**_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. First and foremost the lullaby some might recognize from Outlaw Star as Melfina's Song from episode 22 and 26, so as you can guess I do not own the song. And for those of you that are interested I did use the names of the water nymph and woodland god that I got from a web site (that I can't remember which one it is right now) these two where said to have lived with Diana in a grove near Nemi that bordered a volcanic lake known as "Diana's Mirror" and yes Egeria was said to have helped Diana during childbirth too according to this website. Well again thanks goes out to everyone who has reviewed and/or added (or just read) this story. I appreciate all the responses!! Though it does look like this one is about to draw to an end as well though it might every well still have 3 or more chapters I can't say. I don't feel like rushing this story but at the same time I refuse to draw something out. I have already changed from my original plot for this story but I might be able to work it back in still, not quiet sure if it would still work or not…have to look into it._


	23. Chapter 22

As the sun began to rise over the land of Feudal Japan, the creatures that inhabit the land slowly began to stir.

Inuyasha was the first to awake within the little clearing that they had set up the night before. Slowly his brain started to register what exactly had happened the night before.

'All I remember is that we had just set up camp and then I heard this strange lullaby, then everything went black.' suddenly he quickly searched the area for Sango to make sure that she was safe.

His eyes then landed on Koga's and Sango's sleeping form and that of other little creatures such as birds, squirrels, etc. 'What the hell happened last night?' he wondered silently.

Slowly Koga felt the world returning to him, his body had already healed from the treatment that was dealt to him the night before by Kagome and Naraku's puppet. 'I didn't think that I would heal this quickly.'

His musing was cut short though when he scented Inuyasha and the demon slayer, his new mate, close by. He opened his eyes only to see Inuyasha inspecting Sango; as if he was looking for wounds and what not.

"Yo Mutt-face leave the huntress alone. You know that humans need their sleep and I can only imagine how much pain she will be in when she remembers that she mated your ass yesterday." he laughed out.

The humor stopped there when Hiraikotsu came flying just a few inches over his head and Inuyasha sat there smirking at him while Sango glared daggers.

"I regret nothing that I did with my mate, wolf. You have best stop insulting my mate before I make you meet your fallen pack in the afterlife." she growled out.

Sango then stood up to go to the hot spring that she knew Inuyasha would have put them near.

After a few more moments Inuyasha ran after her, wondering if she felt any different then the day before.

"Sango, do you feel anything different about your body?" he asked cautiously.

"Um no not really, why should I? Is there something wrong with me?" she asked with her voice full of concern.

"No, it's just that you…" his voice trailed off as he saw her starting to remove her clothing to get into the hot spring.

"It's just what?" she drawled out. She knew that his blood was rushing to one certain area and she could only imagine how much fun they would have here in the spring.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday? Do you remember what happened to you?"

She pondered those two questions before she stated simply. "Yes I do! We mated, then we proceeded back to camp where we encountered Naraku's puppet, which Miroku sucked into his wind tunnel. Kikyo tried to kill me but my brother killed her first, only to return back to Naraku. Why do you ask Inu?"

To say he was astonished was putting it mildly. "Aren't you in a hurry to get a move on to rescue Kagome and Kohaku from Naraku?"

"No, not really! I can't explain it but last night I felt this all powerful aura caress me and it told me to only worry about being happy with my mate, that everything will work out in the end. It continued to tell me that I needed to only be patient, I can't explain it but I could have almost sworn that it was Kagome talking to me."

He did not know what to do, because he also had a similar dream but he did not know if Sango would be happy about him dreaming of Kagome. So he decided to be on the safe side verses ending up sorry; he kept it to himself.

Once all of her clothes where off of her, Inuyasha was able to fully look at her body; to inspect the damage of the day before.

As he travelled down her neck the first thing that he saw was their mating mark. He then allowed his eyes to travel further down to just above her heart. He raised a curious eye brow as he began to search the rest of her.

"How did you do it?" he asked puzzled.

"Huh, do what? What did I do?" she asked confusedly.

"All of your wounds are completely healed. The wound you received from Kikyo should have left a scar for a few years, but your body doesn't have a blemish on it except our mark."

A blush rose on her face at the fact that here she is completely naked, out in the open for anyone and everyone to look at while her mate is greedily looking at every inch of her body.

"I don't know, but like I said earlier the aura from last night just made me feel all better. Do you think that is what healed my wounds?" she asked while trailing off in a whisper. "Was it really Kagome?"

'I am so sorry Kagome; I never meant to hurt you like this. I hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive Inuyasha and me.' she thought sadly.

"I do not know, Love. What do you say to us bathing then going to Kaede's and have her see if everything is okay?" he asked while picking her up to walk into the springs to bath together.

"Sounds great!" she mumbled as she nibbled on his ear.

Together they took their two hour long "bath" and then proceeded to Kaede's village to get her assistance on determining if anything was wrong with Sango.

(A/N: Sorry didn't feel like writing a lemon this early in the morning and I think all can use their imagination…)

Shippo woke up to the most heavenly voice calling out to him. Ever so slowly, as to enjoy the voice of the female calling out to him, he opened his eyes only to have to blink a few times.

At first he thought he was looking at his mother's face as a child but then realization dawned on him. 'I am at the Western Palace of course that was Rin not mother.' he chastised himself.

"Morning Rin!" he spoke cheerfully with a slightly deep voice. Such a deep voice that Shippo's eyes opened completely to examine his body.

Rin looked at him completely as well. Last time she had seen Shippo he was shorter than her but now there was no doubt that the minute he stands up he will now be taller.

"What happened to you Shippo?" she asked concerned.

"It would appear that I have finally reached the age of adolescent. With the worry and concern for my mother's safety toppled with the need to protect my mother it seems that it has triggered my transformation. Funny though, my papa always told me that it would be extremely painful and that I would be out of it for a few days." he mused.

"Shippo I don't know how to explain it but I feel that your mother is in safe keeping and that nothing will happen to her." Rin spoke up.

Shippo glanced towards her before nodding his head. "I would have to agree with you but it is just the fact that I know she is being held in Naraku's castle is what worries me. She came to me in my dream last night. She told me to not worry that her champion was on his way to her."

"Her champion? Does she mean Lord Sesshoumaru? I know for a fact that Lord Sesshoumaru would not let anything happen to her so long as he draws breath, especially now that he has found the way to reverse her concealment spell."

Shippo's eyes widened at this information. But his attention was drawn to the guards that were starting to wake up and go back to there regular duties, apparently forgetting about going to the northern mountains to fight Naraku and save Kagome.

Rin noticed where Shippo's attention went and she decided to place a hand on his arm as she spoke. "All is how it is meant to be. Lady Kagome told me last night that if the soldiers were to go to the mountains they would only meet with death. Let them live and I promise all will be as it is meant to be."

Shippo looked down to Rin and simply nodded his head. Together the two of them entered the palace to continue with their conversation.

Miroku and Ayame awoke to find that Kirara had placed them both on her back and was traveling to Ayame's home.

A slight blush formed on Ayame's face as she found herself on top of Miroku, who of course was smirking at his current position and rubbing her backside at the same time.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is not that far from here. I wonder if he is going after Lady Kagome?" Ayame wondered aloud.

Miroku took in the information and simply nodded his head before replying.

"It is highly possible. With the way Koga was talking it sounds as if their might be something going on with Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru. Or he could just be going to get rid of the Shikon Jewel all together." he pondered.

"Well Lord Sesshoumaru is known for trying to have the best of the best, the strongest of all creatures, to live under his protection in the west. He has a high thirst for power and what better way to gain power than to have your own demigoddess. I swear if he uses her for her power I will go and beat the shit out of that dog." Ayame growled at the possibility of someone using Kagome yet again.

Miroku could not help the arousal that coursed through his body when she growled. He knew that she smelt it too for her eyes began to gloss over and she had the look of a predator who wanted to play with its prey for a very long time, which only made his arousal spike more.

"_Love if you keep this up I will have no control over what I do to you."_ she purred out as she slowly nibbled on his ear.

But before either of them could do more, Kirara growled to let them both know that they had arrived at their destination.

Miroku quickly repositioned them so that no one would think dishonorably of Ayame.

Once they landed Ayame took Miroku by the hand and dragged him to her study with Kirara following close by.

"We need to figure out what we are going to do about Kagome. I had a dream last night that she told us to stay put and be happy, but you have been her friend longer and would know what we are to do." Ayame stated as she was prepared to draw out a plan of attack.

Miroku took in what she said and it followed what he had dreamt last night as well. Though he had argued more with Kagome before finally agreeing with her course of action, or lack there of in his opinion.

"Yes Lady Kagome came to me as well last night. I know it was her and no other, for she is the most selfless being that I know of. She always thinks of other's well being before her own. She made me vow on my life and soul that I would not disobey her wish." he started.

"She said that if we try to help her we would only end up dead or injured really bad. She also stated that there is only one who can kill Naraku so she can finally make Onigumo answer for everything he has done. I promised her, Ayame that I would stay here with you and become your mate."

"I would be honored to become your mate now. However I will only do this if you tell me that you know for a fact that she will be okay. Though you can not go against her wishes, I never made such an oath and can take my army to get her out of danger."

"As much as I hate to say this I can't help but feel as though she is being protected from his touch and that she will remain unharmed until Naraku is dead once and for all." Miroku stated.

With that Ayame called forth the elders so she could declare to her clan that she had decided on her mate, their new Alpha Male.


	24. Chapter 23

As the sun had begun to raise over the horizon two small balls of light, one green the other blue, darted towards their goal; the one to protect their mistress. Their mistress sent them to protect the one that was to come and help her rid the world of Naraku and Onigumo once and for all.

"Virbius are you sure we are doing the right thing? With us gone the protection spell isn't going to be quiet as strong. That is the whole reason Goddess Selene gave us to her but she made us promise not to tell Kagome." said the blue light.

"Egeria you know as well as I that Kagome is stronger than Naraku. Her chosen champion is not far from here. Though I wonder if he is going to rest soon; I can tell that Kagome's aura gave him strength but his natural strength is running low. We should protect him while he rest for a few hours." stated Virbius, the green light.

Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped in his tracks. He could feel powerful beings; two to be exact, nearby but he could not see them. It was disturbing him for they were coming straight towards him; however he could tell they meant him no ill will it was just the fact that they possessed such strength that they could completely hide their forms from even him.

As soon as he felt they had arrived to the clearing he was in he stated, "Show your forms or leave my presence."

Egeria looked to Virbius with the look of 'how does he know we are here?'

Virbius simply shrugged his shoulders before he did what the demon stated. He revealed his true form to the demon, followed by Egeria reluctantly.

Before Sesshoumaru appeared two balls of lights. The green light slowly began to grow in size until a pale man stood with rich brown hair and eyes, while clothed in a deep forest green shirt and pants. The blue light slowly began to grow as well. A female emerged from the light; her skin was so pale that Sesshoumaru swore it held a blue tint to it while her hair was a soft blue. Her eyes were the color of a stormy sea, a rich gray blue. Her clothes flowed from her body almost like liquid of the deepest blue.

The male stepped forward and bowed slightly, "I am Virbius, a woodland god, and this is Egeria, a water nymph. We are from Greece and have traveled here to help you assist in our mistress's rescue."

Sesshoumaru took in what they had said and knew that they were not lying, he knew immediately from their clothing that they were not from this continent; though the one question remained.

"Who is your mistress and why do I need to rescue her?" he asked rather coldly.

Egeria's blood boiled, 'That arrogant, self-centered ass. He knows damn good and well he was going to rescue Lady Kagome so why the cold attitude now.'

"Our mistress is the one you seek to protect; the one that gave you energy last night." Egeria spat out angrily.

"Your mistress is the Demigoddess then? Why would she need my help when she has the two of you?" disgust was clear in his voice for he did not like the idea of his ward using her powers to give him strength when he was strong enough on his own.

'Does Kagome really think of me as such a weak being?' he thought disappointedly.

"The Goddess Selene sent us to Lady Kagome to help keep her protected from the vile creature named Naraku. However she has sent us to you, not knowing who you were. She has asked us to help you along the way so that nothing happens to you; not knowing that she has put herself in more danger by doing so." stated Virbius.

"Then why do you not go back and protect your Mistress?"

"We can not disobey her orders." Egeria stated as she came to the conclusion that this demon just made himself appear cold to strangers; protecting his weakness from those that would use it against him.

"My Lord if I may I can tell you that she is stronger than Naraku but that is only in her true form, she needs the night hour to be able to protect herself from him and his evil deeds he plans to do to her. Though you are the only one that can kill Naraku, Lady Kagome is the one that will make Onigumo answer for all he has done." Virbius said as he quickly shot a glance to Egeria, who nodded her head in response.

Egeria stepped towards Sesshoumaru and simply said, "You need your rest good Lord for you will need all of your strength for what awaits you in a few hours time."

Before Sesshoumaru could block the attack he felt coming, Egeria blew some blue dust from her hand straight into Sesshoumaru's face and he fell into a deep sleep.

Virbius created a barrier using the forest while Egeria called upon a storm to wash away his energy trail so those that were trying to follow could not track him while those who weren't expecting him would not sense him.

For five hours Sesshoumaru would sleep to regain his strength so he could kill Naraku once and for all.

_In Sesshoumaru's dream:_

The words echoed in his head: _"Don't be foolish and let her get away from you again my son. Have you forgotten what you said to the Goddess when she came to stay with us those few hundred years ago?"_

'What had father meant by that.' he wondered.

Suddenly he found himself in the study of the Western Palace. His father was sitting in the chair behind the desk while he was standing slightly behind and to the right of his father. In front of the desk stood a strangely dressed woman with long brown hair and a white dress that draped over one shoulder.

She held a lot of power but it was different than demonic power and more pure than the holy power of a priestess. She bowed her head to them and stated that her name was Naxos and that she was a Goddess from Greece.

"I thought it impolite to intrude on your beautiful land without properly introducing myself, my Lord. I am just on an adventure to be away from the mundane of Greece; if you would be so kind as to allow me to travel the western lands, of this beautiful continent, than I would be forever in your debt." Naxos again bowed her head in show of her respect for the demon lord before her.

The Western Lord laughed light heartedly. "I assure you Goddess Naxos, the pleasure would be mine. I have always wished to meet with the Gods and Goddesses of my own land but I will settle with that of another land!"

Naxos could not fight the smile the spread across her face.

'So that is where Kagome gets her smile from.' Sesshoumaru thought before he realized what he was thinking. He quickly glanced over to his younger self who was enjoying himself in the conversation.

"Who is the handsome young lad you have here, my Lord?" Naxos asked.

"This would be my son, my heir, Sesshoumaru. It has been far and long since I have heard so much come from him and at one time so I am sincerely indebted to you Goddess Naxos!"

At that comment both Sesshoumaru's turned a scowled face to the lord.

The younger Sesshoumaru then spoke up, "Well if I had a lovely lady such as the Goddess Naxos then maybe I would finally have someone worthy enough to talk to father. By chance do you have a daughter Goddess Naxos?"

Naxos smiled softly to the young lord and replied, "I am afraid I don't even have a mate, young Sesshoumaru but I do promise if and when I have a daughter I will let you have her if you so wish!"

"That would be an excellent idea Goddess! What do you say Father, would you like to have demigods and demigoddesses for grandpups?" the amusement was clear in his voice as his father shuddered at the thought of being a grandfather.

"Please Lady Naxos; don't have any daughters for a few hundred years. I am not sure I am ready to be a grandfather just yet." They all started to laugh at the comment.

The dream quickly changed to the night his father would breathe his last. Sesshoumaru remembered he grew colder and more distant when his father took another mate, a human none the less.

"Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power my son?" his father asked him

"The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest and it is power that will reveal the way for me."

"Supreme conquest? Tell me Sesshoumaru have you someone to protect?" his father finally asked him.

"Protect?" Sesshoumaru paused. "The answer is no, I Sesshoumaru have no need of such."

After watching his father transform into his beast form Sesshoumaru's dream went to the first time he met Kagome and they were in this father's grave. Kagome had just pulled the sword out where neither he nor Inuyasha could.

He remembered thinking she had to have been very powerful to have done such a thing and even thought about taking her with him to test just how powerful she was but his bastard half brother pissed him off and he thought it better to just kill her than allow his brother to have a strong ally.

When she emerged from her acid grave that he dealt her he again wondered if he should just take her to see if she would be a great asset to the western lands or just end up throwing her out of his lands and let her fend for herself, more than likely die if she was truly weak.

However his anger rose when she handed the fang to Inuyasha instead of him. 'Why did Inuyasha always get what he wanted?'

As the fight between the two brothers continued he heard everything that was said between Inuyasha and Kagome. Once they were outside their father's belly he barely heard Inuyasha tell Kagome that he was going to protect her, after that statement the sword pulsed and transformed into the fang of legend.

'Because Inuyasha had someone to protect, the sword gained power. Needing to protect someone is more powerful than fighting for one's self.' he understood.

The rest of his sleep continued in peace. His energy was restoring faster than Virbius and Egeria thought that it would.

Naraku woke suddenly. The purified jewel was lying on the floor beside his hand.

He tried to touch it but was repelled by its purity; so he began to long process of trying to defile the purity once again.

He summoned Kanna, Kagura, and Kohaku to his study once he finally got the jewel a little tainted with his poison.

When everyone was there he sent Kanna to check on the wolf princess and the monk. Though he wasn't sure if he wanted to kill them, if he did then it would stop Kagome from coming into existence and the jewel would never be there but neither would his _"messenger of death"_ so he figured for now he would simply watch their moves.

Kagura was sent to cause trouble with Inuyasha and Sango. He just knew that those two would do whatever they could to try and save Kagome once they found out he had her.

When his eyes landed on Kohaku he could tell that something was different about the boy. 'I can't figure out what is different but there is something not quite right about his appearance.' he thought.

"Kohaku you will stay here and watch over the demigoddess. Make sure she does not try to escape." Naraku ordered.

Kohaku nodded his head as he turned to leave the room to do just as he was told.

He stopped though when Naraku changed his orders, "If she causes any trouble I wish for you to kill her."

Kohaku could not nod his head in confirmation and refused to do the order but he simply told himself, 'I am going to protect the demigoddess from you, Naraku.' With that thought in his head he nodded his head and proceeded to walk out the door.

What Naraku did not know was that though Kagome left the shard in Kohaku's back it was no longer sustaining his life. Naraku had no more control over the boy, it was a poker game at this point; Naraku would be fooled until Kohaku dropped his poker face.

The boy remembered that while he slept the night before that Kagome told him in the dream that this was his clean slate. "Make the best of your life for what happens from here on out will dictate how you are judged in the end. Live a long and happy life and never regret a minute of it!"

'I shall do all I can to make you proud of me Kagome!' Kohaku thought silently as he made his way to her room to begin his protection of his lady.

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Well I hope you all liked the two new chapters!! Sorry for the delay but I am finally finding the time to write more and guess what…my writer's block is gone now too. Figures I come to the end of the story and I finally break through my writer's block LOL!! Par for course for me I suppose. Well read and review!! Let me know what you all think and it should be a few more chapters until the conclusion is posted. Next chapter gets a little graphic just a warning though.**_

**_One other note, the conversation that took place between Sess and his father on the night that he breathed his last breathe was straight from the Inuyasha Movie III. So again I don't own that conversation or that characters…enjoy!!_**


	25. Chapter 24

After Kagome sent Virbius and Egeria to her 'champion' she decided it was as good as anytime to get some rest. She slowly lowered herself onto her futon and began sleeping.

'I didn't realize how much energy I used until now. I can only hope that my barrier holds up against Naraku if he should try to enter my room again.' she thought as her mind started to shut down.

As soon as sleep took her consciousness, visions of what is to come started to play out in her mind's eye.

She was standing in a large open field with a palace looming in the background. Her son, Shippo, was a fully grown demon and was dressed as the Captain of the guards. She felt so much pride for her son's achievement.

"I couldn't be more proud of you Shippo. You have done so much to get to this point! I know that if your real mother and father were here they would say the same thing!" she stated as she embraced her grown boy.

"Thank you mother; however there is another matter that I came here to speak to you about. I have met someone that I would like to mate with. I would like your permission to pursue her and ask her father for her hand."

"Oh Shippo sweetie, I am so happy for you! Of course I want you to be happy, go and ask her father and if he says no; then you tell me immediately and I will knock some sense into the idiot." she stated.

'The nerve that someone could refuse my son, I will kill them if I have to, so long as my son is happy.' she thought darkly.

Shippo shied away from her when he saw that look in her eyes, 'It can't be good what she is thinking about. I may be more powerful then when we traveled with Inuyasha and the pack but my mother is still scary when she gets that look.'

Kagome stood there on her spot as she watched Shippo run off to the palace.

She watched as he approached a male demon that sat under a tree watching his ward paint a picture of the landscape. They looked so at peace in their tasks.

As Shippo got closer the demon Lord stood up. He approached Shippo, who quickly bowed his head to the Lord. Once the Lord nodded his head Shippo straightened up and asked what he needed to ask.

The Lord turned from Shippo and regarded his ward that was looking desperate for him to agree to the request. The Lord, who could never say no to her, merely nodded his head and watched as his ward crashed into the young captain.

The next scene was of Kagome dressed in formal attire as she attended the mating ceremony of Shippo and Rin. She was so surprised that Sesshoumaru would agree so willingly without having Shippo prove himself; but then again Shippo was the Captain of the guards for a reason.

Kagome knew that she would not be accepted for long in the Western Palace because of who her mate was. She knew she needed to make her tiding to her son and now daughter-in-law.

As she made her way to the happy couple she felt eyes on her but when she looked around she could not see anyone in particular looking at her. 'I hate not being in my true form but then again if I were _he _would only use it against me. This way if he makes me produce any heirs for _him_ they will be ¾ human and ¼ demon; that is also taking that my body doesn't purify them like it has already.'

She suddenly found herself in front of Shippo and Rin. She hugged her son and congratulated Rin all the while wishing them both a joyous and long union together, with the threat of lots of grandpups or there would be hell to pay!

When she was just five feet from the front door a figure stepped behind her and whispered in her ear, "I am sorry my demigoddess that I could not have gotten there in time to spare you. That will be my only regret that I will have for the rest of my life."

Once that was said she spun around with tears in her eyes but all that met her sight where those of the guest to the ceremony.

'My _champion_ is here and sees my shameful appearance. I can only hope that he will find happiness whoever he is.' she thought as a black cloud of miasma appeared before the front doors.

Naraku stood there with his arm out stretched. "Ready to go home, Mate?" he asked with a smirk. He knew who was there and that she hated being his mate more than anything, she would have rather been Kikyo's copy for Inuyasha than to be his mate.

Kagome shot up in bed panting. "What in the seven hells was that all about?"

"Kuku I see you are awake now; all the more fun for me once I force you to become my mate!"

Kagome realized that there was a barrier around the room; it would prevent anyone from being able to get in to help her. She also realized that her barrier was barely present.

'I wonder why my barrier isn't as strong as it was just last night.' she wondered until she thought on it more. 'Is that why Goddess Selene gave me Virbius and Egeria, they were reluctant to leave my side this morning when I told them to leave, I sure do have bad luck…' she sighed.

"Naraku you would be wise to stay away from me. I do not have the patience to deal with you right now, I am tired and would like to rest. Have you forgotten the barrier that repelled you last night, what makes you think that you can penetrate it this morning?" she bluffed.

"Simple my dear, it was close to nightfall when I tried to touch you. Nightfall is when your powers are the strongest so it would make more sense that come daybreak your barrier would not be at its strongest." he stated with ease as he slowly approached her.

"Just thinking about the wondrous things I am going to do to that beautiful body of yours. I will have you screaming out my name before the end of the day my dear. If you would like I can even pose as the body of your fellow comrades, perhaps even the demon Lord Sesshoumaru that Kikyo stated you apparently became buddies with. Shall we give him a show through your link to him; after all you are his ward, I can only image that he would like to know what is happening to you at all times!"

Dread quickly dug into her heart on that. She would not be able to trust anyone that came to her door for they could simply be Naraku in disguise.

"Why would Lord Sesshoumaru care what you do to me? I am simply a ward of the western lands and nothing more. I doubt that he is even worried that I have disappeared." she stated, though secretly she hoped that he was at least trying to find her; he was the only one that she couldn't reach last night.

"My dear, I do not care if he is concern or not. It is the mere fact that you are his ward and by all means, his responsibility to keep safe. How do you think his pride and honor will be affected once the other lords hear that he allowed a ward of the western lands to be raped, beaten, and mated against her will?" he paused while smirking at her reaction.

Kagome shivered at the thought, 'So is that what he plans to do to me? Well I will not go down without a fight.'

Naraku continued, "He will have no honor or pride left, he would be forced to give up his lands to his eldest ward; which would be you my dear. The only way he could possibly regain some honor is if he does the seppuku ritual called Sokotsushi. Though demon lords are above mortal samurai it would still bring a little honor back to his Clan's name."

"I will break my bond as his ward before I ever allow you to do something like that to Lord Sesshoumaru. Much less allow you to use me so you can attain his lands, he is an honorable Lord and as such he should not suffer because I was too weak to defend myself. You will not get what you seek Naraku." she spat out with venom.

'Am I always to be wanted for something I can do or bring, is there no one that wants me for who I am?' she wondered quietly.

Naraku charged at her at that precise moment. "You will learn your place wretch."

The barrier around her rose only to fall a few seconds later. She did not have much energy so she knew her own barriers would do nothing but drain her more.

"This will be easier than I thought. You will be remolded into my image Kagome." his husky voice whispered into her ear as he licked it.

Kagome used all the strength she had to push him off of her bed and away from her.

Once he was finally standing back up she quickly stood up herself. 'I won't be able to do much in my defense if I am already laying on my back.' she chided herself.

A tentacle shot out before she knew it and hit her across the face. She landed on the other side of the room with a sickening thud.

He smirked as she slowly tried to get up, however difficult it was with a dislocated shoulder she was refusing to give up. 'I have desired a strong willed bitch to break for so long now. This shall indeed be your downfall demigoddess.'

She refused to whimper as she realized that her right shoulder was dislocated. 'I won't have the energy to heal my wounds.' with that thought she nodded her head and charged for the wall at full speed.

Naraku watched in amusement as she charged at the wall to relocate her shoulder, she apparently did not think about how painful it would be much less that it had to be done with enough power or it would not work.

"My dear, would like me to assist you in your problem. Though watching you in pain is only arousing me more my pet!"

She tried as best as she could to stop the flow of tears that were leaving her eyes but she knew it would be in vain. She had miscalculated in the end and only ended up causing more pain to her wounded shoulder.

Slowly she got back on her feet and faced her opponent. "Naraku you will not have me as a mate. I will die before I allow you to use me or my body."

Another tentacle shot out but this time it wrapped around her right shoulder and dangled her in the air.

"You will do nothing unless I tell you to pet, is that understood?" he growled out.

When she did not answer he jerked her arm which caused the shoulder to relocate and she screamed out in pain again.

"Do you concede to me as being more than your equal Kagome?" he hissed as he approached her fallen body.

"I will never be under you Onigumo!" she spat. "You are a worthless being that will die. You will not know victory on this day or any day yet to come. You die soon, Onigumo." she growled out as her blue eyes began to glow red.

Naraku stood back; he did not think her wolf side could surface since it was not nightfall. 'This is a very interesting specimen that I have chosen as a mate indeed.'

He watched as her appearance again changed to that of her humanoid demon form. Her hair was straight and went to her ankles. The baby blue crescent moon was shadowed by the star; since it was the mark of her wolf heritage that was coming out. Her two midnight blue strips on each check took on more of a dark plum color. Her red eyes held specks of silver in them as her fangs and claws began to form.

"You shall not touch me again Onigumo."

"My dear it only annoys me for you to call me that idiots name, you must learn that my name is Naraku now and forever." he hissed as he shot out another tentacle to encircle her neck.

Once it was around her neck he pulled her towards him which he noticed she did not put up much of a fight. 'I will have to watch her; apparently she is very tricky, like a fox almost.'

When she was arms length from him she pulled her left arm up and slashed his face and throat. She watched with a twisted smirk as the tentacle released her and black blood oozed out of his wounds.

Kagome then began to rock her head from shoulder to shoulder to pop her neck. Once it was popped she flexed her claws and prepared to strike down Naraku again.

Unfortunately Naraku was prepared this time and shot out two tentacles. One going to either arm to pin her to the wall; when she tried to bit into them miasma leeks out and shot into her mouth.

Naraku laughed at the sight before he disconnected the tentacles to keep her pinned there.

"I will be coming back pet, I suggest you get comfortable during your wait." with that said he left the room.

He was satisfied that he had changed his mind about Kohaku, 'Having him help Kagura would be a use of his talents than being here with my pet. I wonder who I should pose as first. Maybe Inuyasha would be a good guise to trick her with, or maybe even Koga; her wolf side should like that a little more.'

With that he proceeded to change into the form of Koga to start making her second guess her friends, after all he did not know that Koga had already tired to rape her already so what did he know about her already be angry with the mere sight of the wolf.

Kagome stood there in her demon form awaiting Naraku's return when suddenly Koga came barging in the room.

"Oh Kagome what happened to you? I swear I will beat that mutt-face senseless for allowing my woman to get caught by Naraku and then not even have the decency to come and rescue you."

"Stay away from me wolf!" she barked out in demand.

Koga tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Kagome what it wrong with you; I am here to rescue you. Come on I can't let my woman stay here with that vile half-breed, no telling what he holds in store for you."

"I have not forgotten what you just tried to do but a few days ago, wolf. How is it that you are even here to begin with?" she barked.

"Kuku! So it seems that you don't like my Koga disguise what do you think of this one my pet?" Naraku laughed out as he turned into Inuyasha and approached her.

Kagome began to panic, if it really was Koga she knew she could get through to him eventually but Naraku was disguising himself as her once friends and he still had her pinned to the wall with only her legs as a defense.

_Inuyasha_ stalked towards her with lust in his eyes. Kagome's eyes grew wider as she realized what was about to happen, inwardly she was screaming for someone, anyone to help her.

Two and a half hours had passed since Sesshoumaru entered his five hour sleep cycle to restore his strength when he suddenly bolted up and took off once again towards the northern mountains.

When Virbius and Egeria finally caught up to him they asked him what was wrong and how he managed to break through the spell.

His simple response was, "Ward is in danger."

Virbius and Egeria looked to one another, neither had any clue as to what was going on with Kagome and it bothered them deeply but they knew about the connection that Kagome shared with Sesshoumaru and knew that he was honor bound, if nothing else, to break through anything to make sure a ward of the western land was safe.

The same thought crossed all three minds, 'What sight is going to await their eyes once at Kagome's location? What is in store for the young demigoddess?'


	26. Chapter 25

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Be warned that this chapter will get graphic at times. I will not warn before hand because that is what I am doing here. I am also sure you will be able to tell as you read when the scene is going to be getting graphic. I hope you enjoy and look forward to more reviews!!**_

_Inuyasha_ stood before Kagome. Lust was clearly etched into his eyes as his claws ran across her top, completely cutting it off of her in one swipe.

Kagome growled as she was unable to do a thing for she quickly found her legs were frozen to their spot, as if a barrier was holding them still. Now she could only wait for him to get close enough for her to take a bit out of his neck but then again she would have nothing but miasma enter into her blood system.

'If I don't get help here soon my nightmare is going to come true.' Kagome feared silently.

'_Now is not the time to give up hope my dear. There is still much strength within you that you have yet to unlock. Though things will happen to you that you will not be able to stop, you will still survive and cope with it. You have the inner strength hidden within to survive anything.'_ the Goddess Selene's voice echoed in her head.

At that Kagome knew without a doubt that she was going to be raped. She just hoped that she would be able to remind herself that it was all Naraku and not her friends.

She was pulled back from her mind when she felt _Inuyasha_'s lips on her nipple sucking.

Regardless of how many times she told herself; she could not help but plead, "Inuyasha stop it please."

_Inuyasha_ then proceeded to rip off the rest of her clothing and watch it fall to the floor. The lust in his eyes only grew stronger as she now stood before his greedy sight completely naked and all for him to do whatever he wanted however many times he wanted.

He descended his mouth once again to her breast as a single claw traveled down to her womanhood.

The only noise he was hearing was Kagome pleading with Inuyasha to stop what he was doing, that he was mated to Sango not her and that it was wrong. However what did make him stop was the fact that not once did her scent spike to that of arousal, not once did she moan in pleasure at the sensation.

'Could it be that she has found another for her affection? Could it be that she has fallen for _him_?' he wondered as he knocked Kagome out.

It would not be as much fun to rape her if she held no affection for the person he was posing as. So he reluctantly left the room only to return in an hour's time.

'This time, my pet I will get what I want from you, for I know your secret desire though who could blame you; for I desire the same demon.' he stated to himself. It would take an hour for him to conjure up the correct image of said demon; he wanted to make sure he got it right, hell he might get a little excited along the way too.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes only to find that she was dressed in a simple white sleeping yukata. She looked around the room and found that it was a different room then the one that she was trapped in by Naraku.

"Where am…" she trailed off as a knock was heard from the door.

"Um…come in?" she questioned.

Once the door was slid open a tall figured appeared in the shadowed doorway.

"Oh Lord Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here and where exactly is here?" she asked with a slight blush for her current appearance.

"I rescued you and brought you back to the Western Palace. You are home now." he stated with an air of finality to it.

'Home?' she wondered. "Um Lord Sesshoumaru what exactly happened?"

Suddenly she yanked her garment away from her shoulder only to be welcomed with smooth skin. 'Good no mark that means I am not mated to that monster.'

Sesshoumaru raised an eye brow towards her for her behavior but was answered with a nervous laugh and her scratching the back of her head.

When she was done fidgeting he decided to finally answer her question.

"I had heard that you were captured by Naraku. I tracked you down and found you pinned to a wall in a room unclothed. Before we left the room, however, Naraku appeared and we battled. I was able to destroy him once and for all and brought you back here."

"How many days have I been out?" she asked looking out the window to notice it was close to noon.

"You have been out for two days now. Get dress so you can join me in the dining hall for some lunch." he stated before he pivoted on his feet and walked out of her bed chamber's door.

'Now that was weird. I didn't think I would be out for so long. He must really think of me as being weak…Oh my GOD he saw me naked…' she thought as a furious blush worked its way across her face.

"Ok I can do this." she finally stated as she got up and proceeded to dress in a kimono that was in the closet of her room.

Some how she finally managed to get to the dining hall only to be greeted by Sesshoumaru himself. The food had already been placed out for them and she subconsciously wondered why she had yet to run into a maid but then thought 'They probably work behind the scenes to stay out of sight.'

Lunch finally ended an hour later only for Kagome to join Sesshoumaru in the gardens for a little walk and talk about her future.

"Kagome I have decided that I would like for you to become my mate." Sesshoumaru finally blurted out.

She was beyond surprise and could not help the blush or the nod, which she did, in response.

Kagome ignored the feeling that something was not quite right or the fact that she was to be betrothed to her champion who would kill Naraku while she purified Onigumo.

'He did kill Naraku!' she thought justifiably to her conscious. Really couldn't her mind just be happy for her finally being loved and accepted for who she was rather what she could do?

The next three days seemed to literally merge together for her. She could not remember anything that happened between agreeing to become Sesshoumaru's mate and the actual ceremony date. She barely noted that the sun in the sky signified that it was a little after noon and that the ceremony would be soon.

That sickening feeling was still there, pounding more and more in her head that things were not right but again she ignored it as just being nervous about the ceremony about to take place.

Sesshoumaru seemed to have materialized out of no where as she finally found herself engulfed in an embrace.

He nuzzled her neck where he would soon sink his teeth into her to mark her as his for life.

"Go and prepare yourself, I shall be up soon my love." he stated as he urged her back to their room.

Once she returned to her room she changed into a special yukata that was lying on her bed.

As she was putting on the yukata she suddenly saw her wrists still had bruises on them from when Naraku had pinned her to the wall and that her right shoulder still hurt a bit.

'Wouldn't my demigoddess or even my wolf blood have healed that already?' she wondered as she turned her healing powers to her wrists. When nothing happened but her fatigue growing stronger she started to worry that something might actually be wrong.

Suddenly her bed chamber's door was opened and there stood Sesshoumaru in all of his glory. She almost forgot about her recent discoveries but then the bad feeling occurred again which reminded her to ask him her questions.

"Sesshoumaru I was wonder about a few things." she trailed off as he put a finger to her lips hushing her.

"Let your questions wait for after we are mated." he replied as he lend his head down to her mouth while his hands proceeded to slip her yukata off her shoulders at the same time.

'I can't believe how this feels, its nothing like it thought it would be like. His arms are so…arms?' suddenly her eyes flew open and she shoved him as far away from her as possible, glaring at him.

"Why did you push me away?" he glared hurt filled eyes at her.

"You are not yourself today, my lord." she spat feeling nothing but contempt for him, she could not help but feel this was not the real Sesshoumaru whose eyes were always cold and emotionless.

"You doubt me? After all that I have done for you, after all that I promise you, you will deny me now when you are so close to everything?" he growled out.

She almost missed his eyes flickering back in forth from golden wonders to red eyes with black pupils.

As realization hit her, she bent over and spat out what was left in her mouth from the kiss they had just shared.

'I just kissed Naraku, how could I have been so fooled as to believe that Sesshoumaru would save me much less want to mate a weakling like myself?'

"You have disgraced me for the last time bitch." Sesshoumaru growled out as he prepared to force her to submit to him.

"Drop it Naraku I know it is you. How I let you fool me for so long is beyond me but I will not be fooled any more. Lord Sesshoumaru would never want a weakling like me as his mate much less actually have hurt feelings running through his eyes like that. You forgot that he has an arm missing and the fact that you run away like the coward you are you never noticed that when his demon blood starts to transform him the pupils go blue, not black like yours."

"You dare insult my person by calling me that vile half-breed?" he growled louder.

'Oh god please don't let me have been wrong, everything is telling me this is not right.' she thought silently pleading that she had not just messed up the best thing that could have happened to her.

Just then a thought came to her. "Where is Saya? I haven't seen her since you asked Sango and me to talk to her about the things that she must look forward to when she marries a human male."

Sesshoumaru looked in thought as he stated, "Saya is with Sango and that idiot half brother of mine. Why do you asked about her now?"

"Because Naraku I know of no one named Saya much less did Lord Sesshoumaru ask me to talk to his ward about marrying a human. You can stop pretending now for the illusion is no longer clouding my vision." she stated as she backed away from the vile half-breed still posing as Sesshoumaru.

"Kuku who would have thought I could have gotten this far with the Lord's image. I think I will keep it on while I make you submit like the bitch you are."

Kagome suddenly found herself tied to the bed with _Sesshoumaru_ standing off to the side smirking at his handy work.

"Who would have thought that Inuyasha's bitch would get aroused by his brother?" Sesshoumaru's voice boomed out.

"Drop the act already Naraku I know it is you."

"But my pet it is simple, I won't drop the act because you won't be able to comprehend that it is not Sesshoumaru that is raping you over and over again. I told you I wish to break you, and what better way than to break a female by using that of the male that she holds feelings for."

Fear gripped at Kagome's heart, she knew he was right and she feared her life after this is over with. Would she be Naraku's mate for the rest of their unnatural life, like her dream depicted, or would she merely be raped until either death befell her or her champion got there only to turn his head from the sight of her broken body? Would her fate really be so grim?

Her body was still too worn out and she now realized that it had actually only been a matter of hours since she was pinned to the wall verses days like Sesshoumaru, no Naraku, had previously told her.

_Sesshoumaru_ snatched his claws across her chest both scratching her skin and cutting loose her yukata the rest of the way. He was disappointed that she had caught on so quickly he was going to enjoy rutting with her only to let her know as he marked her that it was actually him and not Sesshoumaru that she just _allowed_ to mate with her.

'This is not Sesshoumaru, this is not Sesshoumaru, oh god this…is…not…Sess' "Please, stop if you are going to do this at least undisguised yourself; don't be him, please." she pleaded as she realized that she would end up hating Sesshoumaru after this if she lived.

"Now, now my pet; that is not the type of moaning and pleading I want. Does this body really displease you so? I am positive that I smell your scent spiking more and more with my menstruations." he stated as he started to probe her with two fingers while sucking on a single nipple very harshly.

Kagome could not fight the moan that left her lips nor the gasp of Sesshoumaru's name. Tears were streaming down her face as _Sesshoumaru_ got off of her only to remove his clothing and to tie her legs down as well, especially since she had been trying to knee him in a certain area.

Despite her better judgment Kagome decided to erect a barrier around her for the time being to try and hold off the inevitable, unfortunately the barrier was too weak to last but the burst of her holy powers caused _Sesshoumaru_ to clutch his chest where the jewel was protectively hidden.

Kagome's eyes widened with the realization that she might just have a chance but it was very slim since it would take more power than she had.

Just as she was about to make her move a tentacle shot out and wrapped around her neck followed by a threat, "Do that again bitch and I will not be so nice with my next motion."

The comment drew her eyes to his location and the item he was threatening her with. If she was not about to be having sex unwillingly she would have laughed at the pitiful sight of the appendage.

Noticing the mirth in her eyes, he decided to make himself bigger and longer; he had intended to wait until he was inside almost wondering if he should just rip her open from the inside out but now he was not going to be gentle when he penetrated her womanhood.

The humor ceased to exist as she watched it grow in length and width. Without so much as a warning she suddenly had this indescribable feeling of pain shoot through her nether regions and up.

She tried with all of her might to hold back the tears and scream but it was a failed attempt as she screamed out her hurt, pain, and anguish.

The land of Japan fell into an eerie state of unease as the pain wrenching aura covered the land. The animals of the earth stopped and looked north as they felt the pain the demigoddess was suffering. They knew the sacrifice that was being taken and they could only lend their power to the young victim.

Egeria stopped in mid flight and dropped to the ground crying and screaming; the pain was too much for her to handle. They were within an hours journey from her mistress and her psychic powers where trained on Kagome's well being.

Egeria had not expected what she was currently feeling, she was feeling everything Kagome was, she saw what her mistress saw, and she screamed what Kagome screamed.

"Stop it, please stop Naraku, not as him…Stop Sesshoumaru." was the ear piercing scream that left Kagome's and Egeria's mouth.

Virbius stood cradling the young water nymph to him. He hated that he knew what was happening to his mistress but there was nothing to stop it now, the deed was already taking place. He knew when they got to her she would be a broken shell of herself if not mated to the beast as well.

His thoughts were broken and hope started to flutter into his heart when he heard the menacing snarl being emitted by the demon that had strangely stopped upon hearing the scream; the plea.

Sesshoumaru knew what the scream meant, to an extreme. He did not think Naraku had the power to copy another being's appearance; unfortunately it seemed that he did have the ability and that he was more than likely raping the demigoddess in his form.

He did not fight with his beast when he felt it take over he merely stood back in his mind and relished the feeling of the transformation into his beast form.

'Naraku will die on this day once and for all.' he thought as his mind was taken over by the beast within.

Virbius watched as the dog took off, no doubt he would get there quicker in this form. He knew that Egeria would not be able to travel so he placed a barrier around them to protect them from the storm that Egeria was forming, as he gently cradled her unconscious form to him.

Naraku seemed to have miscalculated yet again when it came to Kagome's powers. Every single time that he thrust into her, her powers would activate and purify the appendage, that he used at the time to assault her.

It had been about twenty minutes of this and his power was draining considerably; he would not be able to continue to hold this form at this rate. The cursed jewel was throbbing with the threat of purifying him from the inside out, if he did not remove it soon. Only to top it off by the blasted bitch below him kept purifying his penis causing him to have to replace it; bigger and wider each time.

_Sesshoumaru_ finally got up and left the beaten and battered woman tied to the bed. Neither had gotten off on the treatment, though he was close to it but his energy was severely waning; the fear of the jewel purify him caused him to leave before he received his pleasure from her.

Kagome laid there in a spread eagle position crying as she heard _Sesshoumaru_ promise to be back within the hour and this time he would not leave until she was mated to him.

All she could do was cry out her pain, wishing beyond all hope that someone would come to her rescue and before Naraku came back as _Sesshoumaru_ again.

She laid there with her eyes closed while the graphic memories of what just occurred kept playing over and over again in her mind.

Every time her body purified his penis _Sesshoumaru _would swipe his claws across her face or other areas of her body. At one point he started to punch her stomach. Her right shoulder was dislocated again from her struggling and her left ankle was broken as well.

'Maybe I should rest and restore my powers so that when he comes back I can just purify the both of us and be done with this once and for all, even if I am to spend eternity in hell for such a cowardly deed.' she thought grimly as she heard an anguish filled howl being emitted in the near distance which lulled her to sleep.


	27. Chapter 26

Inuyasha and Sango arrived at Kaede's village a little after noon, it had been a long journey and they were both fairly tired from their earlier 'activities'.

As they entered the village, the villagers welcomed them back but asked where the other four companions were at. Silently Sango and Inuyasha made their way to the elderly Priestess's hut only to find it empty.

"Priestess Kaede is at her sister's grave!" a young village girl spoke up at their unasked question.

"You should go to her Inuyasha; I doubt she will want to see me knowing that her sister had loved you before she died the first time." Sango stated dejectedly.

"Nonsense you are my mate now and she will just have to deal with it!" he stated.

As they walked up the steps to the gravesite of Kikyo they both froze there as Kaede was in the middle of a prayer for her sister's soul to finally be at peace once and for all.

When the elderly woman finished her prayers she turned to the young couple with happiness and love in her eyes for them both.

"I know ye have mated and I am happy for ye both! Though I wonder where ye companions are at?" she stated as she saw both of them start to frown and a horrible worry crept into her heart that something horrible must have happened than she had already thought.

Sango finally spoke up and stated, "Miroku has traveled north with Princess Ayame and Kirara. They have gone to gather Ayame's soldiers to lead an attack on Naraku to retrieve Kagome. Miroku and Ayame have decided to mate."

"What of the young Shippo? Where is he in all of this?" she worried.

"Hey old hag, last time we saw the runt was before Kagome went all demigoddess on us okay. We don't know where he is only that Naraku has Kagome, the runt is probably dead seems how he didn't bother trying to protect Kagome from getting kidnapped." Inuyasha growled out.

Both Sango and Kaede knew that Inuyasha cared about Shippo; they knew it was hard on him not knowing where the 'runt' was during all of this.

Before they could continue with their conversation an ominous feeling overcame them as a pain wrenching aura covered the lands; to be followed shortly by an anguished filled howl.

Sango watched as Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head and Kaede dropped to her knees weeping over something.

Sango rushed to Kaede's side and asked, "Is something the matter with you Priestess?"

"Do you not feel the anguish and pain covering the lands from the north my child. The evil has managed to cause the ultimate pain to the one least deserving of it." Kaede rocked herself as a powerful storm erupted out of no where.

'The Gods are furious with us for allowing one of their children to befall this fate. Only they will show mercy to the ones who are innocent.' Kaede thought silently as she wept for the demigoddess.

Sango turned questioning eyes to Inuyasha who was staring northward.

"Inuyasha, what has happened? I feel uneasy but I am not sure why."

"A male has just felt the ultimate pain of the heart. His would be mate has been touched by another and not in a good way. That bastard has damaged her for good." Inuyasha growled to fight back the sadness.

Though he did not know consciously who the male was, his beast wept for his brother's lose.

The realization finally hit Sango like a ton of bricks. 'They are both looking to the north and they seem to know this female. Kagome is being held as Naraku's hostage and he is twisted enough to…to…oh god poor Kagome.'

Before they could come up with anything else they might be able to do to try and save the demigoddess a shadow appeared from over head; efficiently stopping the rain from falling on them.

Inuyasha was the first to look up only to end up pulling out Tetsasaiga and readying for an attack when another head popped out into view, making him falter with his attack.

Sango finally looked up and saw over head was Kagura on her feather with Kohaku.

"Sister we have not come to fight, please have your mate lower his weapon."

Sango looked to Inuyasha who was trying to decide if he should or shouldn't.

"Please Inu!" she pleaded.

As soon as the sword was put away Kagura and Kohaku landed on the ground, only for the five of them to walk to Kaede's little hut to start deliberating on a plan.

"Lady Kagome has healed me and cleansed my soul of the deeds forced upon me by that vile half-breed; I owe it to her to avenge and extract her from that hell she is being put through." Kohaku stated nobly.

This comment however caught Sango's attention. "No Kohaku, I just got you back, I will not loose you again to that monster. Allow Inuyasha and I to go and defeat him, there is no telling about Kagome's state of mind and I don't want her to remember the one time you did try to kill her."

"Your sister is right Kohaku, Kagome is our responsibility. We will go there with Kagura and rescue her." Inuyasha spoke up.

Kagura looked up at the mention of her name. "No way am I going back there. You can not possibly think that you can kill Naraku, you have never been capable of doing such before; only came close and that was because of Kagome."

"You will go back or I will kill you where you stand witch." Koga stated as he walked into the crowded hut. He too felt the pain filled aura and anguished howl of the demon; he knew Kagome was in danger yet again.

"What do you possibly think you can do to me Wolf, you don't even have your jewel shards any more." she stated boldly, only to find herself pinned to the floor with Koga crouched over her.

"You will do it because you owe it to her for sparing your pitiful existence. You will do it because we are forcing you too. You will do it or I will feed you limb by painful limb to my pack." he spoke so softly no one but Inuyasha could hear his threats.

Kagura shuddered but it wasn't because of what the wolf had stated, it was much more than that; it was for the proximity of where he was positioned over her and his voice and breath on her ear.

Without so much as a hint of the blush she felt like producing she meagerly nodded her head in acceptance.

"Yo, flea bag what makes you think you are coming?" Inuyasha growled out, looking forward to sinking his claws into someone until he could get to Naraku himself.

"Simple Mutt-face I am going with you instead of your Mate. If she so much as gets a strand of hair out of place you would be all concerned about her and forget about Kagome. Your Bitch stays here where it is safe and I will go with you to kill Naraku and protect Kagome." he stated leaving no room for arguments.

'I can only hope that it is not too late and that she is not mated to that bastard; it might kill her when we kill him if they are mated.' Koga thought sullenly.

"You can't be serious. Koga just wants to go so he can try to force Kagome to mate with him again."

"No Sango, Koga is right I would get too worried over you and forget about the mission. You stay here with Kohaku and protect the village until I get back with Kagome. Besides something has happened, he didn't call her his woman." Inuyasha whispered the last part, silently wondering what happened to finally get it through his thick head that Kagome wasn't his.

Sango reluctantly accepted the order and watched as Koga, Inuyasha, and Kagura floated off to Naraku's keep to kill him and rescue Kagome once and for all.

'Be safe my love!' Sango prayed.

In the northern mountain, Ayame had just gotten all of the elders together when the aura and howl were felt and heard.

Miroku knew at once that the aura belonged to no other being other than Kagome, while Ayame was very certain that the howl belonged to Sesshoumaru; though she would never state that unless she was positive.

Ayame turned to her soon-to-be mate and asked, "What is your choice now? It is apparent things have not gone the way they were planned. Do we continue with your original decision or do I go to war with my pack to protect her?"

Miroku pondered over the thought for a few minutes before he stated, "I break my promise to her and join you in battle. Naraku had this coming to him for a long time and I refuse to allow him to hurt my sister more than he already has."

She smirked; she could not deny that the fire burning in his violet eyes were not a turn on for her. Her smirk widened when her elders looked at her with questioning eyes.

"What was the meaning of this summons Ayame?" one of the elders finally spoke up.

"I have two purposes now. First I would like to declare to you that this is Miroku, my soon-to-be mate; your Alpha Male. I will mate with him after we have finished with the second situation. Secondly the troops are needed at once; we march on to Naraku, at the base of the mountain, to destroy him once and for all." she started before she was interrupted.

"That would be unwise Princess." a voice void of emotions spoke up.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ayame questioned to the voice.

"I am the void that use to follow orders unwillingly by the vile creature that needs to be vanquished from this plain. I am Kanna of the void. If you go to him you will not survive; he holds your future and if anything happens to either you or your mate then she will not come to be. Surely you do not wish her into nonexistence."

Within seconds it dawned on Miroku, 'Oh dear Buddha, I have groped a future family member, please forgive me Buddha.'

"Is there nothing that we can do to help Lady Kagome?" Miroku finally spoke up.

"All you can do is stay here and continue on with your first choice of action. The one needed is to be conceived on this night. Think well on your choice of action."

With that final comment Kanna walked out just as quietly as she had entered the small dwelling. She needed to go and stop Inuyasha from entering this battle, which would only lead to his death. Inuyasha was no longer the protector of Kagome, the demigoddess from the future; the messenger of death for Onigumo.

Kanna remembered reading once a prophecy was stated that the lands of Japan would fall to ruin to a malicious half-breed with no heart, destroy the innocence belonging to a child of the gods, a champion lord will appear with a legendary sword to help protect her, a void together with the wind and a prince would all aid in the champions success.

'I wonder what the rest of the prophecy was that has been burned off. But it does not matter now, the events have been set into motion and the unwanted half-breed will only die if he continues.' she thought as she left to intercept her sister.

Kanna decided it was time to use her teleporting power, the need for the others to assist the champion were almost upon them.

Kagura knew that it would be nightfall before they got to the northern mountain hideout of Naraku's but she flew on.

'It would be a lot quicker if I only had one of these idiots with me.' she sighed silently wishing that they would stop glaring at one another. 'At least they aren't arguing though.'

Suddenly she felt Kanna's aura near by and made a detour to find out what was going on.

"Yo wench what is the purpose of this, why are you landing and stopping?" Inuyasha growled out before he spotted Kanna and thought that this was a trap after all.

"Inuyasha you are not needed at this point. You should go back to your Mate. I can only tell you that you will die if you continue; you are risking everything if you continue." Kanna spoke after sensing him feeling like they lead him to a trap.

"And what this flea bag is meant to save Kagome? Yeah right, get real."

"Listen to reason Inuyasha, I don't know how to explain it but I feel that there is a higher source at work, I don't know why but I have a need to help the demon that released such a sorrowful howl and the thought that Naraku has raped if not mated Kagome unwillingly has done nothing but make my blood boil. I know realize that I was not meant to be with Kagome but she is my sister and a sister to my pack and as the pack leader I can not leave her in the hands of that vile creature." Koga stated regally.

Inuyasha was surprised by his speech but was shook out of it as the wind picked up and swept Inuyasha off the feather and back towards Kaede's village.

"Live a long and happy life with your mate Inuyasha, it very well could be the last time I see you Mutt-face!" Koga smirked.

"Whatever Flea bag I am the only one that gets to kill you, remember that." Inuyasha smirked as well. 'I hope you all succeed in this important task; Kagome hold on you have your own personal army coming for you.'

"Kanna I don't think I can get us to the Keep before he gets there. Do you think he will be able to break down the barrier in enough time?" Kagura asked while looking confusedly at her sister.

"Kagura leave that to me, we are going to teleport there but I need the two of you to trust me and be quiet or this will not work." Kanna stated as her mirror showed the image of their destination with a silver dog standing on a cliff looking at a palace in the mountains hidden behind a barrier.

Everything suddenly started to turn into a brilliant white light which scared and confused Kagura and Koga; but they decided to have faith in the void demon, after all she did say she knew what she was doing.

Within a matter of moments they were now hovering in front of the silver dog demon and everyone knew at that moment that they were in front of Sesshoumaru.

His red eyes landed on the three beings that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

'So the wolf has finally decided to join forces with Naraku has he, I will simply kill them all.' Sesshoumaru thought as his beast started to produce the acid in his mouth.

"Lord Sesshoumaru it would be unwise for you to release the toxins in your mouth on us. The prophecy will not be fulfilled if you simply kill the ones that are to aid you in your success." Kanna finally spoke which only drew everyone's attention to her.

Slowly Sesshoumaru transformed back into his humanoid form but his eyes remained the blood red, his beast was not ready to return to his cell; not so long as Kagome was in danger.

"What is this prophecy you speak of void?" he finally spoke up.

"I can not tell you for we do not have the time, Naraku has restored his powers and the demigoddess has stored up enough purifying power that will do nothing but kill her and the human half of Naraku, leaving him a full demon once and for all." Kanna spoke with such finality that they all had no choice but to continue towards the palace.

Kagura lifted her fans and the barrier wavered just long enough for all of them to enter into the miasma filled hole.

Sesshoumaru flew on his cloud as he watched Kanna produce a barrier around the feather and the three occupants on it. 'Apparently I am the only one that is immune to the toxins.' he thought.

As soon as they landed on the terrace Kagura told them to follow her; she did not know what room Kagome was being held in but she knew which wing it was.

"Since there is four of us here how about we each take a door, that way we are bound to find her quicker." she stated as they finally reached the wing that held the demigoddess prisoner in her own personal hell.

None of them knew that Naraku was back with Kagome but much less tormenting her with Sesshoumaru's image again.

He was using his illusions again to make her think that he was rescuing her from this hell.

'As soon as the real Sesshoumaru enters the room I will make her think that is Naraku and the real fun will begin. Though I wonder why he is here much less receiving help from Kanna, Kagura, and the wolf prince. I guess I will have to punish and reabsorb the two of them once this is completed if I don't just kill them that is, Kuku!'

"Come Kagome we are leaving here, I can not protect you with you being in such a weaken state and battle Naraku." _Sesshoumaru _stated as he proceeded to help her get dressed.

Kagome merely hung her head in shame, she felt so dirty and disgusting looking. 'I wonder what he thinks of me now that he sees me.'

"Um…Lord Sesshoumaru, why is it that you are here again? Don't get me wrong I am thankful that you came to save me but why exactly are you here?" she timidly asked.

"You are property of this Sesshoumaru's and I refuse to allow what is mine to be tainted by such a vile half-breed. Now follow." _he _stated with finality.

Right as _Sesshoumaru_ was going to open the door, the real Sesshoumaru opened it with red eyes blazing at the imposter.

'I couldn't have timed this better but I think I will play with my little pet a little. Lets make her see two Sesshoumaru's and have her figure out which she will let touch her and which she will try to purify.'

"Stay back Kagome, I'll protect you now." _Sesshoumaru _stated as he smirked to the red eyed demon lord in front of him.

Fear flowed through Kagome's body as she was now faced with two demon lords. 'One is Naraku and the other is the real Sesshoumaru, but which is the real one?' she wondered as she tried to block out the vision of the blood red eyes of Naraku posing as Sesshoumaru raping her.

In his red haze Sesshoumaru looked behind the imposter to see Kagome backing away slowly into a corner, fear emitted off of her in huge suffocating waves.

Kagome was too lost to tell which one was speaking but the words rung in her head like a beacon calling for someone in the pitch black of night.

"You will die for touching what is mine and for posing as this Sesshoumaru."

"Kuku, you speak such mighty words for a demon so weak as to need the aid of a wolf prince; as well as my wind sorceress and void demoness."

"Enough talk, it is time you die Naraku." Sesshoumaru growled as he withdrew his sword, only to be surprised by it being Tenseiga.

As Sesshoumaru continued you use the sword a strong pulse was being emitted and Kanna felt her mirror pulse as well, several doors down.

'So it is time that the young Lord realizes what his father never did.' She left her room and proceeded to were the battle was taking place. Once she arrived she started to chant an incantation and an image of Inuyasha back with Sango appeared; just as suddenly as the image appeared the image magnified on one particular object.

Inuyasha was in the middle of telling Sango, Kohaku, and Kaede what exactly happened when he suddenly felt a strong pulse at his side. He placed his hand on the hilt of Tetsasaiga and patiently waited for it to tell him what it wanted.

'Master I am needed at the moment; please release me so I can go.' the spirit of the sword spoke to him.

Inuyasha could do nothing but release his hold on the hilt and felt it disappear into thin air, 'Please come back to me once you are done.' he pleaded; he no longer wanted to be the full blooded demon that he changed into without his sword in battles.

Sesshoumaru and the imposter were at a stand still. Kagome could not tell who was who; all she knew is that her attention kept being drawn to the one with the red and blue eyes that would occasionally look at her.

Sesshoumaru kept glancing at Kagome out of the corner of his eyes while he was at a standstill with Naraku. He noticed that she was constantly staring at his eyes and he did not know why; though he could probably imagine.

Kagome suddenly rose and proceeded to a place in the room where she could see the face of the 'other' Sesshoumaru to see what color his eyes were. Naraku noticed her moving but thought that she was going to just kill the both of them so he decided he would state something the real one would normally say.

"Stay out of this woman, this is my fight." his angry golden eyes turned to her.

Her mind was set and she let her powers flow. Sunset was fast approaching and she felt the wolf within stirring again; she released her body to the wolf's blood.

Sesshoumaru managed to knock Naraku into the far wall while he was distracted. Just then he saw out of the corner of his eyes that a silvery blue light was encasing Kagome; he looked over there fully after noticing that Naraku had not gotten up yet.

Sesshoumaru then noticed that Kagome's wolf side had taken over and that she was in her humanoid demon form, her brilliant blue eyes turned into red eyes with specks of silver in them.

Her eyes turned to red and blue eyes. A sinister smirk etched its way on her mouth as she heard the other Sesshoumaru stand up.

"You have breathed your last breath Naraku, you will not fool me again." she stated all the while staring straight into those beautiful red eyes with the blue pupils.

She started to charge towards him and he just stood there all the while _Sesshoumaru_ smirked at this from across the room.

'So Kagome is going to kill Sesshoumaru thinking that it is me, huh isn't this very interesting.' he mused smugly.


	28. Chapter 27

Kagome was within inches of Sesshoumaru when she swerved her direction towards the other being in the room.

"You dare to presume to trick me over and over again with images of Lord Sesshoumaru. You dare to pretend to say things that you believe he would say. Lord Sesshoumaru does not need to tell one to stay out of a fight that is clearly theirs to fight; you have violated me and dare to think I have no right to fight for my honor back. I will relish the fact that I have killed you Onigumo; even if it is with my dying breath." she barked.

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru's booming voice broke the fight that was currently taking place. He did not like what his ward had just said; he was more than capable of taking Naraku out without her having to sacrifice her life in the process.

Kagome turned her head to him all the while slashing her claws across Naraku's neck trying to dislodge his head it once more.

Red and silver eyes clashed with red and blue. "Are you going to stop me as well, my Lord?" she questioned.

"Naraku is mine to finish. You are a ward of mine and as such it was my honor as well that was damaged. If anything is left you shall finish that off. Now back off, demigoddess." his voice boomed off the walls with power and authority.

Kagome had no choice but to submit to him, as was such a reaction of a demoness. Just then Kanna stepped into the room and pointed her mirror at Kagome and a sword appeared and flew straight at her.

She caught the sword but turned it on Kanna thinking that the void demoness had just tried to kill her, not realizing what sword she held in her hand.

"Give the sword to your champion, demigoddess." the young void demoness stated, causing Kagome to falter in her attack.

'M…my…champion?' she thought silently while looking at the sword to realize which one it actually was.

"Sesshoumaru can't handle Tetsasaiga; the sword rejected him every time in the past when he tried to take it from Inuyasha." Kagome stated rather confusedly.

"The sword is for your champion to use to defeat the malicious half-breed without a heart; whom has destroyed the innocence of the god's child. With the legendary sword in hand he will smite down the vile creature with the help of a void, the wind, and a prince. Give your champion the sword and all will go as it was written." Kanna spoke of the prophecy she read a long time ago.

Kagome was confused but did what she thought she was supposed to; she walked up to Sesshoumaru cautiously.

When she was a foot away from him she held out the sword for him to take, however once his hand touched hers, she involuntarily flinched away; leaving the sword in Sesshoumaru's hand without the burning of the barrier that was once there.

She stood there holding her hand as if she had been licked by the burning flames of hell. Kagome was in awe that Sesshoumaru had some how managed to get past the barrier the sword normally held but also hoped that he would give Inuyasha back his sword once this was over.

Sesshoumaru, with sword in hand, proceeded towards Naraku who finally dropped the disguise of his person.

Naraku mused that the sword had yet to transform into the fang that Inuyasha always swung around haphazardly.

"What is the matter good Lord, can't even get the fang to transform for you?" he chuckled.

Sesshoumaru proceeded to stalk forward not even fazed by the lack of transformation with the fang; he held a purpose, he had someone to protect.

When the two were mere feet away from one another, Naraku suddenly felt fear and darted out the window in the room.

Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow at the cowardice the half-breed had but continued to follow him, 'It would be easier out in the open to use the fang on him.'

"Lady Kagome," Koga finally stated as he entered the room just as Sesshoumaru left to follow Naraku. "It is time you start with your part in all of this."

Kagome whirled around half expecting it to be Naraku, tricking her again, and half angered about what Koga had tried to do earlier.

"And what would that be, Wolf?" she growled.

He hung his head in defeat, 'I knew it was too much to hope that she would have forgiven me.'

"You are the only one that can kill Onigumo once Naraku is destroyed. You must locate the heart that beats with his burning passion to have you. The heart is the key to all of his undoing." Kagura spoke up finally.

Kagome knew immediately that Koga was sorry for what he had tried to do a few days prior and felt bad for how she just spoke to her friend.

"Koga I am sorry it is just I still have fresh in my mind what happened toppled with what he had tried…" she trailed off as she remembered all of the hell she had been through earlier this day with Naraku and his posing.

A fire immediately ignited in his crystal blue eyes, 'That vile creature tried to rape her in my image, or worse did rape her as me; he will die for touching my sister.'

"Koga now is not the time, you will only die if you step foot out there now. The Champion will succeed where all others would fail; the time for the child of the gods to start her part is upon us. She must locate the heart that no longer beats within and only then shall there be peace upon the lands of Japan." Kanna spoke.

'Once his heart is found Kagura can have her heart back as well.' she thought silently for her sister. She knew that her sister's heart was at the same place as Naraku's.

"Very well but how do I even…" she paused as she heard an eerily thumping, 'it's like a heart beat.'

On that thought she proceeded to follow the sound out of the room and down a few corridors, never noticing that Kanna, Kagura, and Koga all followed her silently; none wanting to break her trance like state that she was currently in.

Finally they entered the thrown room; Kagome's eyes surveyed the room but finally rested her eyes towards the floor.

'How could it be down there, we are on the ground level floor.' she thought, completely unaware of Kanna and her conjuring in her mirror.

Nightfall was still an hour away, the comet half an hour away but Kanna saw to that being fixed for now.

Kagome begun to glow blue as her Goddess form took over, her eyes darted towards the window to notice that sunset had not quite happened yet. Her eyes then darted towards Kanna and her mirror; staring back at her was the comet that would transform her and was silently happy to see it.

With her transformation complete she closed her eyes and concentrated on the object that she was searching for. In her mind she saw what appeared to be three hearts; one was black with a steady thrum, the second was almost ghostly looking, while the third was rotting and deteriorating with a fast pulse. She knew immediately whose hearts she looked at.

She opened her eyes and lifted a finger which caused the secret passageway to open up to her, but only her.

Once she was descending the stairs the opening closed off preventing the other three from following her. She knew what she needed to do from here on out and knew that once she finished here the ones she had previously been with would be different.

Koga turned to the window to watch the battle taking place. 'Have to admit Sesshoumaru looks like a natural with Tetsasaiga, wonder if he will give it back to Mutt-face once this is over with.' he wondered silently.

Naraku had not been able to regenerate his limbs as Sesshoumaru cut them away, but the demon lord had yet to use the wind scar either.

Sesshoumaru was becoming bored of the fight he was having; he felt as though he were a dog playing with a fly, a mere annoyance not worthy of his time.

He knew that he could easily finish this if he just used the Wind Scar but it seemed that the sword was waiting for something to happen, what exactly that was he had no clue.

"What's the matter Lord Sesshoumaru, can't get the fang to cooperate with you? Seems a shame that it will let you wield it now but you still can not bring about mass destruction with it!" Naraku laughed out.

"Silence and fight half-breed." Sesshoumaru stated as he yet again charged on the slowly dying vermin.

As Kagome slowly walked down the stairs the candles seemed to light on their own. She slowly looked around only to come face to face with an apparition.

"Who…who are you?" Kagome asked uneasily.

"I am not important young one; however what I did is important for you to know. I was the one that removed the hearts of the three you wish to return the hearts too. I was a witch that Naraku used then killed; trapping my soul here until he is destroyed."

"I don't understand how he possible could have the power to trap your soul?" she asked.

"It is a matter that he absorbed my body while I still lived and my soul refuses to rest until I can bring him to hell with me. You are the one that I will teach to do exactly that; here you will have everything that you will need and you will repeat the spells as I tell them to you. No harm will come to any of you here only to that half-breed, Naraku."

Kagome reluctantly nodded her head in acceptance of the vengeful spirits help; after all she had no clue as to how to start with returning the hearts to the ones that had none.

"Relax child of the God's I have no need to taint your soul, this has merely all been written and is to come to past. The first thing that we will do while we wait for the waning moon to rise is to return the hearts to their owners; but to do such we will have to chant to the Gods of the Underworld."

Together they approached the dusty alter only for Kagome to find out that the hearts and all sorts of herbs, candles, and incense were already present. 'Well she did say she was a witch when she was alive.' she mused as they began the preparation for the chant.

"It is important that you repeat the spell as I say it, or else it won't work. Also when you explain why you have called on them make certain you explain in detail for they take the words literally and sometimes have been know to give strong results. Now close your eyes and listen to what they are telling you that these three hearts want."

Kagome did as she was told and heard three distinct voices in her head.

'_I wish to be free of these binds; I am the wind after all and hate to be trapped.'_

'_So dark and alone, nothing can help the broken heart that feels nothing.'_

'_I wish for anything but death; must have power so I can live and take her all for me.'_

Kagome's eyes shot open; she knew what she had to do. 'I only hope that it is the right course.'

"Do you have your explanations prepared? Are you ready to being?" the witch watched as Kagome nodded her head to continue forward.

"Alright first you must pick up the sword over there to the left of the alter. Once you have it tap three times on the alter and repeat after me."

Kagome tap three times and repeated the chant.

_Life and death are yours to give, _

_They are also yours to hold. _

_There is no ending of this life. _

_We are born in another mold. _

_But all must be balanced, and so must I. _

_This I will ask by Earth and Sky. _

"Now tap three more times and explain your needs carefully and precisely."

Once she tapped three more times Kagome's eyes opened and she spoke as if she were looking at the Gods of the Underworld themselves.

"I request for the one of wind to be free as such, the void to be filled with a life full of feelings to no longer miss what is currently missing, for the power seeker to regain what it wants the least; his heart and humanity."

Suddenly all three hearts broke out of their containers and floated in the air above the alter and to Kagome's surprise shot out for their destinations.

Kagura was the first to receive her heart back with the whispered words of Kagome's request. Her eyes shot open as her body slowly started to become transparent and ghostly looking.

"Hey witch what is happening to you?" Koga barked out thinking that Kagura was going to run out on them.

"She has freed me from my confines and returned me to my true form, the Wind." she stated as she turned her head to her sister who was no longer in all white.

Kanna was surprised when she saw her heart fly back into her body; she never knew that it was missing to begin with. Suddenly she was struck with realization, 'I felt surprise, I can feel emotions once more.'

Her body collapsed to the floor as she transformed once more into an Earth nymph. Her body grew taller, while her hair grew longer as well as turning back into the deep brown color it use to be. Her clothing took on more of an earth tone while her skin tone tanned out.

Koga stared at the two females before him wondering why they no longer had the aura of demonesses like they had before.

"Why do you no longer have the aura for a demoness?" he finally asked.

"That is because we are not, we have never been demonesses, only when Naraku trapped out hearts in those containers our bodies were then able to change and he chose to make use into demonesses in his name. I am a Wind nymph while my sister here is an Earth nymph. It seems that the demigoddess heard our hearts wishes and returned us to what we use to be." Kagura stated as she looked at her still unconscious sister on the floor.

"Take care of her wolf, I am needed outside. The poisonous miasma is killing the earth, which is causing my sister pain and I can not have her feeling such emotions now that she has her emotions back."

With that spoken Kagura disappeared out the window and a huge tornado formed but it only served to suck up the miasma and disperse it in the clouds above.

Naraku looked on with widened eyes as he saw the Wind nymph in her true form. 'So she has regained her heart has she?'

His thoughts were cut short as a small rotting and deteriorating heart floated right in front of him; almost as if it were debating returning to the body or not.

Sesshoumaru stood there watching the events taking hold in front of him and decided that he would see how this played out.

Suddenly the land started to tremble and a powerful aura seemed to travel below the surface from the palace; in its wake sprouted flowers and grass on the once barren land.

A giant hand and arm formed of nothing but dirt and soil appeared just behind the heart that floated in front of Naraku.

"Here is your just reward for the pain and suffering you have caused my Earth." a female voice shouted with anger.

The hand slammed the heart into the body of Naraku and as he crumbled to the ground from the sudden attack a tall woman emerged from the ground smirking.

"Now the fun will begin and your body shall rot where it belongs." she stated as she looked back to the palace as if she saw who she was looking for.

"Lord Sesshoumaru there is not much time left for you assistance in this matter but once you have defeated the demons within him, she will have the uneasy task of having to kill the human that has done her such horrible deeds. Be there for her for she is not sure she has the strength or conviction to face his true form; even now her heart is trying to find a way to forgive even him."

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Okay first and foremost, I am not trying to spoil you guys with all of these chapters but like I said last time I updated I have gotten over my writers block and these are starting to roll out, though I am second guessing that this story is close to being over; yes the battle with Naraku/Onigumo is drawing to a close but I am not ready for Sess to jump Kagome…any who we shall just see how things turn out. _

_A friendly tip in regards to the spell/chant it is an actual one and it came straight from the book that I am using as research: 'Celtic Magic' By D.J. Conway. I would strongly suggest not to play with these spells and chants that I have and will be posting in this story; you could open doorways that can never be closed and cause damage in some cases. I hope that you all have enjoyed and hopefully I have not scared anyone off with the chants/spells!! Please feel free to read and review and again I hope you all enjoy all of these chapters that I have posted._

_What did you guys think of me turning Kagura and Kanna in nymphs? What about the vengeful spirit of the witch under the castle lying in wait? Look for the next update within the next two weeks at most (hopefully)!!_

_Pandora_


	29. Chapter 28

An Author's Apology:

_**An Author's Apology:**_

_**FIRST and foremost I feel that I must apologize to a fellow or former reader of this story on . I was having a really bad day with work, my 3 yrs (plus) divorce and the ever so procrastinating husband of mine (who I so wish I could call my ex by now). Any who I am diverting off the subject, I am apologizing because this person sent me a flame, not even a good flame but again back on subject to answer this now DELETED flame.**_

_**1. I do use contraction as well as words. I do know that there is no difference between words like can not and can't, did not and didn't; I try to show that people, myself included, some times are in the mood where they simply say can't and didn't and then there are situations where you feel the need to draw attention to the words and simple say the whole word can not and did not. **_

_**2. No one on this green earth can honestly say they have ever gone a day, week, month, or year where they were not interrupted before they could finish a sentence or a thought, ergo why Kagome is constantly thinking something but stops and either speaks or thinks something else or altogether gets interrupted by someone else. **_

_**3. I KNOW how a child is conceived and how sex is practiced. After all I am a MOTHER of two. Now if I did by chance mention that a penis entered anything other than the vagina I do apologize (except of course when I mention oral, anal, or even use the term womanhood.) At times my brain is thinking ahead or gets diverted while I am typing and I don't always proofread; and sometimes when I do I don't catch my errors because in my head I know what I meant to type and will see that not the error.**_

_**Now for all my other readers you know this is unlike me and even more unlike me since I have remembered word for word what was said and it has been a few weeks since I received that flame. But again if you are reading this please repost your response, I do not normally delete responses, even if they are flames but I will again say I was in a very bad mood when I read that flame. **_

_**SECONDLY I am happy with all of the other responses I have received, I believe I have had one or two people (between the two websites) that has comment they like Kanna and Kagura as nymphs…one even eluded to me casting Kanna and Koga…hmmm something to think on; that is if I wasn't already thinking it…we shall see!! Please continue to read and review they add to my desire to write this story. BTW Did ANYONE pick up on all of the 'supporting' characters being the ones with "K" beginning their names…Kanna, Kagura, Koga all helping Kagome (I didn't realize it until after I was proofreading but I didn't want to go back and change anyone)**_

_**THIRDLY I also want to apologize on the fact that I went from it being a New Moon at the beginning of Kagome's transformation to all of a sudden being a Waning Moon all in a matter of a few days. It should in fact it actually be a Waxing Moon; since Waxing is between New and Full Moons were Waning is between Full and New Moons. However I need it to be a Waning Moon since that is the best time to cast the spells/chants that I am using in the story, I apologize for not paying better attention to the details like I try to do.**_

_**Well enough ranting from the Apologetic Author, on to the story; please enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 28**_

While Naraku was down and squirming in pain Kanna knelt down to the ground and dug her finger tips into the dirt while chanting:

_**Pure are the caves and plains; **_

_**Pure are the sod and hills; **_

_**Pure are the winds and skies; **_

_**Pure are the lakes and rills; **_

_**Pure are the clouds and rains; **_

_**Pure are the woods and trees; **_

_**Pure are the valleys deep; **_

_**Pure are the bays and seas.**_

_**As I receive your energy, now receive mine.**_

Sesshoumaru stood there watching as the barren land flourished once more with plants, flowers, grass, and trees. He watched as ivy grew up from the ground and engulfed the palace in a loving embrace.

"No longer will this vile half breed destroy my beautiful earth, this land shall flourish like it did before he came into existence here." she stated.

Inside the palace Koga looked outside at what was going on once he saw Kanna disappear through the floor. To say he was awestruck at her power and abilities would be putting it mildly; after all everyone knows that wolves love nature in all forms.

Though Koga knew it was safe for him to go outside and help the others he couldn't stop himself from thinking he needed to stay and protect his sister.

'Though I can't get to you right now Kagome, I will stay here to protect you until you tell me otherwise.' he declared mentally.

Meanwhile in the cellar Kagome and the deceased witch were getting ready to start casting the next spell; once the moon finally rose that is.

"Will you please tell me your name?" Kagome asked her.

"Why would you wish to know my name, Demigoddess? I am not important, for the deeds I have done when I was alive my fate is sealed to be condemned to hell; all I have asked for in return was to take Onigumo's soul with me."

"I wish to know the name of the spirit that has helped me to right what she did wrong. The spirit that is helping me end the horrible deeds done to this earth and its inhabitants by this vile being. I wish to know a name so that I know whose soul to ask the Gods to take mercy on." she spoke as she gently stroked the woman's face.

Surprise stretched across her face upon feeling Kagome's hand on her check, 'Since when can someone touch me?'

"You will only waste your prayers Kagome, but if you still wish to know my name it is Hotaru."

Kagome smiled upon hearing her name and thanked her.

"Thank you Hotaru and no prayer is ever a waste. The Gods may be busy but they hear them all the time, even the ones that are not from this land." Kagome spoke as she thought about her grandmother, Goddess Selene.

"It is time the moon has risen; collect the herbs, the incense, and the black candles. We must do this one fast so that we can do the chant and then you must kill Onigumo once and for all." Hotaru stated.

Kagome rose and gathered the elder flowers and basil herbs as well as the cypress and dragon's blood incense. She gently placed the items on the alter were two black candles stood on either side of the cauldron while a third candle was placed on the far side of the cauldron from her.

"First you must light the candles and the incense. Now Kagome write the names of your enemy on a piece of parchment and sprinkle the basil and elder flowers into the cauldron and repeat after me."

"_**Bubble, bubble, cauldron bubble. **_

_**Burn the evil, destroy the trouble."**_

"Now ignite the parchment from the candle in the back of the alter and drop it into the cauldron. Pick up the wand and stir the air above it and repeat after me."

"_**Darkness ended, control is done.**_

_**Light has come. My battle's won."**_

"And now you must gather the ashes into this bowl for once you step out side you will need to throw the ashes up to the moon and the winds."

Kagome did as she was told and a feeling a dread started to eat away at her from inside. 'I can't face him, not now.'

"Relax Kagome I have one more chant I wish you to do. It will help strengthen your resolve for your next task; for I know what has happened to you. This next chant will be to the deities of revenge."

"No! I do not seek revenge. Onigumo has to die, I understand that but revenge gets you no where." Kagome began to ramble on.

"Child just because this is to the deities of revenge does not mean that you are seeking revenge; this chant is very good to do when you have to face a person or situation that you dread." Hotaru chided.

When Kagome nodded her head in understanding Hotaru sighed.

"Now then write your requests on a small piece of paper. Light it from one of the candles still burning and drop it into the cauldron to finish burning. Place the sword's hilt between your hands, with the point towards your feet. Repeat after me."

"_**Wolf and horse, old signs of might. **_

_**Lend your strength to me this night. **_

_**Courage I need, and the power of steel, **_

_**Energy, willpower, defense to feel. **_

_**Hark to my call, great Powers all!" **_

"Now lay the tip of the sword against the cauldron; hold it there as long as you can to soak up the powers the deities are providing you with. When you have all the power you need and feel you can't hold the sword there any longer then remove the sword and take the bowl with the ashes outside and do as I told you. I feel the time is almost upon us child." Hotaru stated.

"Will you come with me, Hotaru?" Kagome questioned as she turned blue eyes filled with determination on the spirit.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world child, now come."

With that Kagome place the sword down and collected the bowl. Together, hand in hand, the two women walked up the stairs to be greeted by none other than Koga; with the occasional sounds of a battle in the background.

"Kagome are you okay? Who is this woman you are with?"

"Brother, this is Hotaru. She was a witch that Naraku used and then murdered; her soul has sought out the right to take his soul to hell before she will resign to her fate." Kagome told him, purposefully leaving out that Hotaru thought she would be going to hell as well.

Koga looked once more at the glowing woman and figured that she was okay for the moment. 'I can't tell if that is her own aura or Kagome's radiating off of her but regardless I can tell she means no harm to my sister.'

"Come we are late for the battle. Sesshoumaru is about to kill the bastard." Koga growled out as they left through a newly formed hole in the wall.

Upon stepping out the palace Kagome turned to face the moon and tossed the ashes in her bowl into the winds towards the moon.

Naraku looked to the Demigoddess once she stepped out the building. He only marginally recognized the woman standing off to her side but his main focus was Kagome and what she was doing.

Before anyone could blink Naraku started his attack upon an unsuspecting Demigoddess. He watched as something blew into the winds towards the east but thought nothing of it until he felt something pull at his insides.

He was half way between a growling Sesshoumaru and a wide eyed Kagome.

Kagura appeared off on the side lines with Kanna, who was motioning Koga to come to them.

"We have done all that we can do. It is now up to them as to how this will end." Kanna stated as Koga finally came over.

"Did you know this was going to happen like this, Sister?" Kagura questioned as she looked at what was happening before all of their eyes.

"No I did not think the Demigoddess would destroy them like this. It was not written in the prophecy."

Hotaru looked at what was happening before her eyes. 'I have never seen this before, though I must admit it is rather disturbing. How did the spell do such a thing?' she wondered before turning her eyes and questions to Kagome.

"Child what names did you write on that binding parchment?"

"I wrote Onigumo's name and the lesser demons that created Naraku. Why?" Kagome wondered as she stared straight ahead with dread followed by a hidden strength within.

Sesshoumaru growled as he watched what was transpiring before his eyes. He heard what Kagome and the spirit talked about and wondered slightly if that had anything to do with what was happening now.

Meanwhile back at the Western Palace. Rin was doing everything she could to distract Shippo from running off to certain doom. Every since they felt Kagome's aura and heard Sesshoumaru's howl all Shippo could think about was his need to get to his mom and protect her.

Rin knew that if he went there that his beast would take over and more than likely get him killed; which would not only devastate Kagome but her as well.

"Shippo please you must stay here. Have faith that Lord Sesshoumaru will save your mother and protect her. He will not let anything happen to her." Rin pleaded.

"You don't understand Rin. What I felt in her aura, what I felt from his howl could only mean one thing. My Mother was raped and more than likely forced to be Naraku's mate. When Naraku dies he very well might be taking my mother with him; as is the case with certain mating marks." the now adult Shippo growled out as the Captain of the guards approached from behind.

Rin gasped as she witnessed the Captain render Shippo unconscious.

"Why did you do that?" she questioned.

"I know my Lord would not wish to be interrupted in his battle. Though Shippo is fully grown and wishes to protect his mother and her honor I know in my heart it is not his battle to fight. Rest assured young mistress our Lord will not let Shippo's mother die with that vermin."

'Does this mean that Lady Kagome really is Naraku's mate now?' Rin wondered.

_**Author Notes:**_

_**The chant that Kanna recited at the beginning of this chapter is only part of a chant to give energy back to the Earth. I found it in the book 'Earth, Air, Fire & Water' by: Scott Cunningham. The other chants and spells are from the 'Celtic Magic' book that I mentioned last chapter. I apologize again for being late but I do hope you all enjoy this one!! I will try to get updated sooner, but alas I will not promise to anything as I have recently discovered where my old bookmarked "fav" fanfics were and therefore I am seriously behind on reading them. But as I feel the urge to write on this story trust me I will. I have gotten some ideas from some of the stories I have read and I am simply trying to figure out how I can get them to relate to the story or if they would be a waste on this story and just add to a new one in the future. But again I ramble on, please read and review. FLAMES or CONGRATS I will take either, and will try to control my anger issues to not delete LOL!! (if you find yourself lost on that comment you apparently ignored my ramblings at the very beginning…can't say I blame you) Looking forward to reading your thoughts!! ENJOY**_

_**Pandora**_


	30. Chapter 29

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Just a quick little NOTE there will be a LEMON in this chapter!! Use your noggin and you will see when that happens before you get to it!! (It will be around 25-30 paragraphs long!! SHORT PARAGRAPHS I know…) Just know this is the only warning I am giving.**_

_**ANYWAYS on with the story…**_

(Modern Day)

Inuyasha's private jet landed in the early hours of morning, so early that no one was present to witness the six inhabitants leaving the jet to enter the dark tinted limo that was waiting by the tarmac.

"Inuyasha are you sure that she is expecting us this early, did you even tell her that we were coming?" a feminine voice asked.

"Yeah she is expecting us and I told her that I had a surprise for her so shut your trap and just be patient for once in your long life."

"You will not talk to my mate like that." growled the woman's mate while she tried to sooth his nerves.

The rest of the ride was done in silence. Sango only wondered if this was going to be a joyous and happy visit or one filled with painful memories dug up from a past not so quickly forgotten.

Once they arrived to the hotel the sun was just starting to rise while the full moon was retreating into the dark horizon.

"We will leave for the Shrine in two hours, everyone have best be ready." Inuyasha declared as the two couples entered their own rooms for some quiet time.

Sango waltzed up behind Inuyasha and embraced him while asking, "Do you remember what today is?"

"Yes Sango, I told you I could never forget what tragic events happened on this day all those years ago. I still can't help but wonder if I had gone if I would have been able to stop all of it from ever happening; or if I had just ignored Kikyo when she came to join our group and instead went after Kagome."

"Hush Love, all is as it should be. You can not continue to live your life blaming yourself. Kagome would not want you to blame yourself for what happened to her; it was her destiny." she stated as the two of them remembered back to this day all those years ago when their comrades were split up and started their own destiny leaving the most precious of all vulnerable.

(Back in the Feudal Era)

"Inuyasha what has happened with ye Tetsasaiga?" Kaede asked as they all witnessed the sword disappear.

"The sword's spirit told me it was needed else where, all I could do was let it go and hope that some how it is helping to protect Kagome." Inuyasha stated as he looked out the flap on the doorway.

Sango looked from her brother to her mate, 'Why does all of this always have to happen to Kagome? What could she have possibly done to deserve this kind of punishment in this life?'

Kaede noticed the young slayer's depressed thoughts float across her eyes and face. "We must stay positive and believe that Kagome is as strong as the Gods believe her to be. For they know that only a child of their blood would be able to survive the horrible deeds done unto her body and soul and still be able to continue on with their judgment."

Inuyasha looked at the elderly Priestess at that moment, "What do you mean by her soul? You don't mean that he actually succeeded do you?"

Kaede only hung her head further in shame before replying, "Aye I do, whether it was completed or only partial the deed is still done. Any moral woman would die the minute her mate is killed regardless of how complete, or lack thereof, the mark is; especially if said woman were to be the one that kills her mate."

Sango gasped as Kohaku and Inuyasha merely clenched and unclenched their fist at the news of Kagome's fate.

"All we can do now is wait for the night's darkness to befall the land and hope and pray that Kagome will survive her fate."

The occupants of the small hut slowly but quietly went about their evening task, but none were too light hearted even as the waning moon rose over the horizon to show the fated comet that would give its power to the demigoddess that would need every ounce of power she could receive.

Back at the Western Palace the Captain of the guards placed the fully grown Shippo in his room while Rin stood off to the side near the fire place.

"Is Lady Kagome really mated to Naraku now?" she timidly asked.

"I fear so child. Though nothing can be certain as to how this will play out. I am old and tired but even these old bones can tell there is old magic at work here, not all is as it seems. Rest assured little one Lord Sesshoumaru will protect what is his; her fate mustn't get tied to a vile creature like that half-breed."

The Captain left the room once he felt Shippo starting to stir; he knew that the fox would lash out at him for knocking him unconscious. 'Rin will be able to keep the fox calm and keep him from foolishly leaving to his ultimate death.'

Rin tried desperately to wipe away the tears that were forming in her eyes as Shippo finally woke up.

"Where am I? What has happened Rin?" Shippo asked meekly.

"Shippo you must remember what your mother told you last night, if you go to her you will die; you must have faith that Lord Sesshoumaru will protect her and bring her back safely."

Instantly Shippo remembered everything that was going on; every last detail. "Your _Lord_ was unable to prevent that bastard from touching and mating with my mother. Where was your _Lord_ when my mother needed him the most? Things are not going as my mother had planned so what is to say that I will still die if I go to her rescue; I would rather die protecting her then live knowing that she died shamed and tarnished." Shippo spit out.

She knew that deep down Shippo did not hate or even blame Lord Sesshoumaru for this turn of events; no she knew that Shippo blamed himself for his mother's current predicament.

"Shippo everything is as it should be, your mother will live and she will need all of the support that she can get. Always remember that not all is as it seems when the Gods are at play." Rin stated with a sadden smile on her face as she tried to comfort the distraught fox.

Shippo looked up to the young adolescent girl and couldn't help but wonder if this was how Kagome was as a teenager. 'Why must my mother always have heart ache and pain? Why have the Gods' forsaken their child?'

"Young Shippo we have not forsaken our child, our grandchild. She is a strong warrior and a beautiful woman; this shall just be a minor blemish in her life so long as she believes in herself. Young Rin is correct about Kagome needing all the support she can get; you must have faith in your adopted mother or she will fail. Don't you sense her seeking you through the heaven's night?"

Shippo looked out the glass doors only to notice that it was indeed nightfall. He turned his attention back to the glowing figure and asked, "Who are you and just how exactly do you know about my mother and me?"

"My, my aren't we very curious. Very well Shippo I am the Goddess Selene, Kagome's Grandmother and I know all about the two of you. Now then I must be on my way but please heed my warning and stay where you are, you will be needed here soon." Goddess Selene stated as she instantly disappeared into the night's air.

Rin walked up to Shippo and embraced him as the two looked out the balcony hoping and praying for the safety of the Demigoddess Kagome.

After Kanna had left Ayame's and Miroku's presence they were then led to the mating chamber; which held a sound proof barrier around it, only their mating roars and shouts would be permitted to leave the barrier while all other noise would be cancelled out.

They entered the chamber hours ago, both wanting one another but neither able to get their minds off of the events taking place at the base of the mountain range.

'Kanna mentioned that Ayame and I are to consummate and conceive an heir tonight that will ensure Kagome's existence in this crazy world. But still how can I just forget about that pain that I felt her in.' Miroku wondered silently while stealing glances at this bathing mate.

Ayame had chosen to soak in the hot spring for the time being, she could not deny that it took every ounce of will power not to jump the monk when he disrobed for his ritual bath but still the feeling of guilt washed over her which stopped her.

As she was preparing to get out of the hot spring she noticed a hint of arousal and quickly spotted Miroku looking at her openly.

She sashayed up to him, as naked as the day she was born, and pulled off his robe. Her eyes roamed over his finely sculpted torso, arms, and legs. 'He is the perfect mate!'

Miroku felt his manhood throb with such an intense pressure he wasn't sure if he would be able to wait much longer.

"Ayame!" he breathed out breathlessly.

That was all it took as her eyes began to bleed red and her beast took over. She pressed forward, molding her body to his in such a way that it seemed the two were pieces of a puzzle that finally found its match.

He moaned as he felt her fur slightly caress his member. Not being one to be out done, he allowed one of his hands to travel towards her lower abdomen where it did not stop until it had her leg wrapping around his waist.

Once her legs were spread apart his hand was then able to have full access to her jewel, and her sweet aroma.

'Though I am not a demon I must admit that even I can smell her lust; it is sweet with a little spice like cayenne and rosemary. Good God Buddha I could eat her right here.' he thought as a single finger entered between her lips.

He quickly started to pump two fingers into her nether regions as her moaning grew louder and her pumping of his member tightened and sped up as well.

Not being able to resist the urge to taste her any more, Miroku slowly pulled his slick coated fingers out of her and brought them to his mouth and lavished the sweet and spicy essence off of his appendages.

Ayame groaned in delight at watching him taste her essence and could control herself no more. She threw them both to the ground with him on top of her and placed his member at her entrance while whimpering her need for him to fill her completely.

Miroku thought he had died and gone to the ever so elusive heaven that Kagome always spoke of. 'How is it that I was granted such a fine specimen? I will truly treasure you for all eternity Ayame!' he declared to himself as he entered her to his hilt.

She could not understand how so much pain could be truly pleasurable at the same time.

"Gods Miroku….please fill me more!" she moaned out as he finally began to pump in and out of her with speeds that she thought for sure only demons possessed.

Ayame arched her back up while Miroku slid his left hand down the underside of her right thigh to grasp her buttocks.

Miroku not being one to pass up a perfect opportunity quickly swooped his head down to devour one of her supple breast into his eagerly awaiting mouth. His tongue quickly made work with her pert nipple while he teasingly sucked on her breast.

A gasp left her mouth as she started to feel the suction of his wind tunnel on her other breast but noticed through lust filled eyes that the vortex was well under control. 'So my Mate has discovered a new use for his curse has he? I wonder what else he can do with that!' she mused until Miroku broke her train of thought.

"We will see what else I can do with this vortex once I have had you completely Love." he smirked as he saw the shock etched across her beautifully blushing face. "No Love you are not that transparent but I was wondering the same thing myself!"

All thoughts left her mind with one perfectly timed thrust forward and a left hand that inched closer and closer to her anal hole.

'I am not sure how much longer I can hold on, her walls are so tight. God she is going to kill me with pleasure.' he thought as he felt himself getting closer and closer to completion.

She was so lost in the sensations that he was producing in her that she failed to notice when he bit down on her right nipple while a single digit of his left hand entered into her anus and started to pump in and out.

"Miroku….yes…please faster!"

While he pumped both his member and finger in and out faster he lightly clenched down on her left nipple and swirled his tongue on her nipple. He could feel she was getting close; as was he.

"I'm going…to cum soon…Miroku!" she panted out between breaths.

He watched in awe as her fangs started to elongate while her left claw cut a line along her left collarbone and neck.

Before he had time to ask what she was doing he felt her sink her teeth into his neck and collarbone as she squeezed his essence out of his member; he in turned bit down on her neck and collarbone that she had just cut open for him to drink from.

Once they came down from their high, Miroku rolled off from being on top of her and just smiled to the heavens in thanks for the gift they had given to him.

"We are now joined as mates for now until one of us dies, which will take the other with them. You should also know that I was in the prime of my heat cycle just now, it is very likely that I have conceived the first of many pups." she trailed off as he turned his happy face to her.

"There is no other being that I would rather be with than you, Ayame. You have showed me tonight that no other woman would ever have been able to make me feel this complete and whole at the same time. As for conception, you are indeed with pup Love; surely you did not forget what Kanna said to us earlier about needing to consummate our union on this very night or Kagome would not come into existence."

"Aye I had forgotten but now I am even happier knowing that I carry your pup, Miroku." she stated as she nuzzled his neck and fell asleep in his arms.

'Now all that needs to be taken care of is Kagome, hopefully all is not lost for our descendant. Maybe there is a way that we can help save her.' Miroku rambled on in his mind as his body shut down for the night.

"It is done, we now have a new Alpha Male, Prince Miroku and Princess Ayame will bring our clan back from extinction. All hail and praise our Alpha Male and Female!" the Elders announced to the wolf clan of the Northern Mountains as the mating ceremony was completed.

No one noticed the blue light that lifted into the air from above the mating chambers and headed down the mountain to a certain Demigoddess that had suddenly found herself on her knees in pain.

All eyes left the scene before them as they were once watching the events taking hold on Naraku, only to watch in horror as the Demigoddess collapsed to the ground clutching her left shoulder and screaming in pain as if she were being burned.

Kanna and Kagura looked on with saddened eyes for they knew what the males did not; they knew what Kagome's wolf had kept hidden up until now, Kagome's mate mark.

Sesshoumaru's and Koga's eyes bleed red for what this meant, 'If Naraku dies now, he takes Kagome with him.' they both thought at the same time.

'I will not loose my sister to this vile creature.'

'My ward will not be forced to bare his mark, no matter how incomplete it is.'

'What has he done? This was not written in the prophecy that was foretold. Surely the Gods are not so cruel.' Hotaru thought as she spared one last glimpse to the three glowing forms before her only to redirect her attention back on Kagome's fallen form.

"Demigoddess, you are stronger than this. You must sever this weak hold he has on you before he is able to undo what you have done. Please you must find a way to rid your body of this mating mark he has forced upon your body; this was not part of the prophecy destined to you."

She thought her words fell on deaf ears until she noticed Kagome's aura pulsing as if it was calling something to her, something to help her. Hotaru's eyes scanned the entire area only to notice two other things pulse in sync with her aura.

The first item was the middle glowing form that was now forming where Naraku once stood. The glowing light slowly began to fade into a small deformed ball, 'The Shikon Jewel has been purified and removed from Naraku!' she gasped.

The second item was a blue light that was traveling down the mountains, 'That is coming from the Northern Mountain Wolf Tribes' area.'

As if she was the only one to witness all of this, she glanced around only to see that she was indeed the only one that was not glued to Kagome's fallen state. Suddenly she felt the presence of two other being that had not been their before.

"Who are you and what do you intend to do here?" Hotaru demanded to the presence that she could feel but not see.

Suddenly a green light emerged from under the blue light that came down from the mountains and a blue light emerged from under the Shikon Jewel.

"We are the Demigoddess's guardians, Virbius and Egeria. We are here to help aid her now that she is ready to accept her new mission and new destiny."

"What do you mean; if she uses the Shikon Jewel she will die. Not even I am that cruel to kill this girl that has sacrificed EVERYTHING and for what, so the Gods can sit back and have HER fight THEIR fight?" she screamed out.

"Death this way will be giving her mercy for what she is going through and what she has already and will be going through if she were to live." Egeria stated with a sad look.

"Would you really force her to live her life as Naraku's mate, his pet, just so she would live? What type of life is that? Would you really condemn her just so you have a guilt free conscious?" Virbius asked defensively.

Hotaru looked at them with confusion. She could tell neither one of them wanted to kill Kagome but still they were coming closer with their offerings. "Wait, there is another way."

"And who will perform this task that you have discovered? Which of you here has the power, the strength, or the conviction to try this other way that the spirit Hotaru speaks of?" Virbius and Egeria stated together.

A footstep was taken forward as all eyes turned to the noise.

"I will do what is requested. I will have the power, the strength, AND the conviction to succeed."

Virbius and Egeria inwardly smirked at the arrogance while Hotaru looked between shocked and horrified, 'Would Kagome really want _him_ to do this for her?'

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Okay I know, I know I have best start looking for a rock to hide behind for leaving yet another cliffhanger and still not explaining what is happening to Naraku…but I have always been a sucker for suspense!! (My passion!!) I do apologize that it has taken so long YET AGAIN…but I do hope that you did like it!! (Keeping fingers and TOES crossed, which might I add is very hard to do while walking and standing for long periods of time) Please R&R, here is hoping I can weasel the next chapter out of my brain and hands sooner!! Until next time…ENJOY!!**_

_**Pandora**_


	31. Chapter 30

_**Previously:**_

"And who will perform this task that you have discovered? Which of you here has the power, the strength, or the conviction to try this other way that the spirit Hotaru speaks of?" Virbius and Egeria stated together.

A footstep was taken forward as all eyes turned to the noise.

"I will do what is requested. I will have the power, the strength, AND the conviction to succeed."

Virbius and Egeria inwardly smirked at the arrogance while Hotaru looked between shocked and horrified, 'Would Kagome really want _him_ to do this for her?'

_**Chapter 30:**_

"You, Wolf, will step down." boomed a masculine voice.

"She is my sister and as such it is the responsibility of her elder siblings to take care of her. I failed to protect her from _him_ and now she is close to dying; I can not stand here and do nothing to help my fallen sister, my pack-mate." Koga stated while whirling around on the demon lord.

"Hn" the look Sesshoumaru gave Koga could have frozen Hell itself. "She is under the protection of this Sesshoumaru; therefore I am the only one that is responsible for her well being. Naraku used this Sesshoumaru's form to defile the Demigoddess and it will be I that will destroy Naraku and his claim on her. A claim done under my guise." he snarled out.

Koga had no choice but to bow his head to the superior of the two; he knew that in battle he would always loose to Sesshoumaru and this was no different. 'You are in good hands Sister; you only need to hold on to his strength that he is willingly giving to you.'

"Come we don't have much time. You will have to bring her with us my lord for I am but an apparition and thus for unable to carry her myself."

Sesshoumaru carefully cradled Kagome's crumpled form in his arm as he followed Hotaru into the castle to her basement dwelling; unbeknownst to all that he was in fact giving to Kagome the antidote needed to break the concealment spell on the body and powers.

"Egeria you know we must give Lady Kagome these two items regardless of what they are able to accomplish down there; how ever Lady Kagome wishes to use these gifts will be totally up to her."

"Yes Virbius I know, but can't we at least hold off on these until we see what it is that they can do. Even now I can feel our Lady begging with me to give her this gift so she can die. I can only hope that they will gift her with something that might cause her to use these two gifts for something other than death to herself."

With that stated the two loyal guardians vanished with their gifts to stealthily follow behind the three retreating forms.

Kanna watched as the five figures, three visible to all and two visible only to her, entered into the castle to finish the last of the preparations for the downfall of Naraku and Onigumo.

"Where did those two _guardians_ go too?" Koga snarled.

"They are where they must be my lord. Fear not for Lady Kagome is a lot stronger than even you know. Those two servants would gladly give their lives if they knew that it would cause their Lady to live."

"Then why were they just now so hell bent on helping Kagome kill herself?"

"Did you not notice their hesitation Wolf? Did you not see the sorrow and guilt ridden in their eyes? Did you not see the spark of hope when Lord Sesshoumaru stepped forward for his ward?" Kagura hissed out as the winds picked up around them.

"Kagura calm yourself; Lord Koga did not see or notice for he was solely concerned with Lady Kagome and keeping her away from those that will help her. Our role here is over Lord Koga, we must merely sit back and watch as the last battle is about to take place." Kanna stated with such authority and dignity that Koga was hell pressed not to do as she had stated.

As the three sat on the hill side watching as the two remaining forms continued to glow and take shape Koga kept stealing glances of the once void demoness.

'Though she has emotions and a heart again she is still almost as unemotional as she was when she was a void demoness. How can a creature that is so closely tied to the earth be so cold and uncaring?' he pondered.

Kanna noticed that the wolf prince kept looking at her and could only wonder why he would suddenly find an interest in her, much less at a time like this.

"Wolf, why do you keep looking at my sister?" hissed Kagura protectively.

"Feh!" was their only answer and so Kagura used the winds to pick Kanna up gracefully and place her back down beside her, far from Koga and his glances.

'You Wolf will have hell to pay if you think you are going to steal my sister from me when I just got her back.'

In the cellar of the castle Sesshoumaru noticed the alter and many herbs, incense, and candles throughout the structure.

"What is this place?" he questioned Hotaru.

"This was my place of work, my shrine so to speak. This is where we will do what we can to save Lady Kagome's soul." she whispered the last part not realizing that Sesshoumaru heard it none the less.

"What must we do?"

She noticed that they were both already in some form of white clothing so she did not think it necessary for either to don the traditional white robe.

"We must simply cast a spell to rid one's self of negativities and impurities. You will have to hold her and help her do her part while speaking when she can not. Are you prepared to do this my Lord?"

He raised an eyebrow at what she just said but knew that this must be the only way. 'For the one I protect I would do anything.'

With that thought he nodded his head and she began to explain to him what must be done.

"Please place Lady Kagome on my cot so that you can retrieve the items that we will need to cast this spell."

As Sesshoumaru did this Hotaru started to think about which incense and herbs would be best to use.

"Okay I will need you to first grab the empty cauldron and two white candles and place them on the alter, with the cauldron in the middle. Now if you look on this shelf to the left you will see the incense of cypress and frankincense; you will need to grab one of each and place them on the alter as well. On the right side's shelf you will need to find the herbs betony, burdock, furze, oak, and holy thistle. You will need to bring the jars of each to the alter."

As he started to collect the ingredients and place them near the alter she remembered about the hops. "Lord Sesshoumaru it might behoove you to take and keep the hops for yourself to use on her. If you were to stuff her pillow with this herb it will not only help her sleep peacefully but it will also help to heal her; no doubt she will be wounded from her dreams after what he did."

Once Sesshoumaru had all the ingredients near the alter he went back and placed the jar of hops in his haori.

"Ok now that we are ready you must light the candles and the two incenses, hold Kagome to you as the two of you stand before the alter and breathe in and out; evening out your breathing until the both of you are calm and centered." she stated as she waited for their breathing to calm down.

"Now place the cauldron in her hands and hold both her hands, the cauldron, and your hand high over the alter in salute to the gods. Bring down to Kagome's chest level." as she saw him do this she noticed a slight blush cross over Kagome's slightly pain ridden face. 'Hn, very interesting.'

"Lady Kagome you must slowly breathe into the cauldron and silently name each person, experience, and/or habit you wish to remove from your life."

Ever so silently Kagome whispered, "Naraku, Onigumo, my rape, my false mark of a mate."

Sesshoumaru's eye brow rose as he had just barely heard her last request. 'So she has someone that she wishes to be mated too?'

"Lord Sesshoumaru once she is done you must place the cauldron upside down on the alter and both of you must chant; _'The contents of this vessel I give to thee, Great Ones. Exchange these experiences for better.' _Now place a handful of each herb into the incense censer and burn them once each herb has been placed there."

As soon as Sesshoumaru lit the herbs Virbius and Egeria decided it was time to make their presence be known.

Hotaru watched in horror as Virbius threw the glowing blue light at Kagome while Egeria threw the Shikon Jewel at her mistress.

Kagome's body absorbed both gifts greedily, while Sesshoumaru snarled and swiped his claws at the two _guardians_.

"What is the meaning of this? Don't you want your mistress to live?" Hotaru snapped.

"It is her destiny to have these two gifts, though it is her decision on how she will use them. These gifts can either help her or kill her, which ever she chooses." the guardians chimed simultaneously.

Suddenly a pulsing blue and white light shot out of Kagome's body and engulfed all the inhabitants in the room; the light transported them back to the battlefield.

The four figures quickly glanced around trying to find Kagome while also trying to figure out what exactly had happened. When none had been able to see or feel Kagome, Hotaru turned back towards the palace to go and see if she was still in the cellar but found a barrier around the palace instead.

A snarled from Sesshoumaru, though, stopped all further investigation of the barrier as she spun around to see the once two glowing forms had finally taken shape.

Before them stood two bodies, on the right was a man's body with rich dark brown wavy hair, reddish brown eyes and looked to be about mid thirties. While the one on the left was a demon with black straight hair, red glowing eyes and looked similar to the human on the right.

Instantly Hotaru knew what had happened; Kagome had divided the two beings when she listed them separately on the binding spell.

Sesshoumaru scented the air and knew instantly that the two beings before him were both indeed Naraku, though not nearly as powerful as he was together with the Shikon jewel fragment inside of his body. The demon Naraku before him now was only as powerful as the lesser demons that made up his body were.

As Sesshoumaru moved to attack the two forms a barrier shot out protecting them from the castle. He stopped and narrowed his eyes at the opening of the castle were a figure stood glowing in a silvery blue light.

A female stood in the opening with knee length straight black hair with a sheen of blue to it when the moonlight hit is just right, on her forehead was a baby blue crescent moon encasing a purple star, she held two strips on each check one midnight blue while the other a dark plum, her brilliant bluish silver eyes kept flashing to reddish silver. She had one an intricate silver necklace with a crescent moonstone and a star made of green beryl in the center; similar to her marking on her forehead. Her scent was that of moonwort, water lilies, willows, and jasmine. She held a wand in her right hand that was pointed towards the West.

"I am the Maiden of Mysteries, a Queen of the Heavens, and I shall be the one that brings down that vile scum Onigumo. What you do with those vermin of Naraku is up to you but you shall not interfere with my plans for Onigumo, good Lord." she stated.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru realized that this was indeed Kagome; this is her true form, were the wolf's and the goddess's blood coincided together to form one being. 'Hn, so by giving the Demigoddess my blood to drink was enough to break the concealment spell after all.' he mused.

Kagome stood there watching her protector, her guardians, and all of her friends. She knew that she would be able to survive as long as she had them with her, 'But will I be able to forget?' was the question that bothered her the most.

Hotaru wasn't sure how exactly Kagome managed to transform completely, were the two sides of her blood were finally whole but she was happy none the less.

All watched on baited breath as Sesshoumaru easily destroyed Naraku's true demon form with one swift Wind Scar. As soon as Naraku was destroyed the fang pulsed and quickly disappeared, 'back to Inuyasha's side I am sure.' Sesshoumaru thought silently.

Suddenly movement was heard as Kagome made her move towards Onigumo, who was smiling smugly. Even though he was now fully human he could still easily sense and feel Kagome's fear and repulsion of himself.

"What is the matter Demigoddess, finding it hard to kill your mate? Come now did you really dislike it as much as you are claiming to your friends?" he asked smugly.

Kagome quickly shot a glance at Sesshoumaru than back to Onigumo. "I will give you your punishment for what you have done to me. I will give you your justice for what you have done to this world. You will receive your prize in the afterlife; I can only hope that you will like it as much as the lord of the underworld does!"

Sesshoumaru was puzzled as to why she had glanced at him but brushed it off as his ward was looking for reassurance that she was not alone.

All ears tuned in to what Kagome chanted next.

Kagome lifted her wand in the air and all watched as a light engulfed the wand and quickly transformed it into a sword.

"_Great Mother, guardian of your children, I stand in great need of your protection. There are those who are against me by thought, word, and deed. Let their efforts fail. Let their evil return to the lower darkness. Great Mother, I ask for and accept your protection."_

As the incantation was finished the sky darkened while the earth itself rumbled with a furious shake, 'I wonder if this is the first earthquake they have experienced?' she wondered silently as she approached Onigumo.

"_Little Ones, come join with me and the Justice Deities. Change my luck. Make me bold. Bring me wealth and love to hold, accomplishments and friendships true. For this aid, I do bless you."_ Kagome chanted again though this time she placed a poisonous kiss upon Onigumo's brow.

Kagome stepped back from the stationary man as all impurities were cleansed from his body and the earth shook to take him under. When the last of the impurities left the old man's body Kagome waltzed up to him and whispered ever so silently to him.

"I forgive your transgressions done unto me, my loved one, and this earth. However it is the Gods that you must answer to for what you are and have done to avoid their judgment." as she finished she brought her sword forward and thrust it into his heart.

As his body fell to the ground a small crack was seen to have formed from under him and all watched as his body was absorbed into the earth.

Kagome looked to the moon, that was high in the sky my now, and chanted. _"Blessings to all, who come to my aid. Between friends is this bargain made. Ashes to gold, no more strife, for the teachers shall guide me the rest of my life."_

Her gaze shifted to Hotaru who was surprisingly still present.

"What is the matter my Lady?" Hotaru asked.

"You have been saved my friend, my teacher." Kagome said with a pleased smile.

Suddenly Hotaru knew what Kagome had just chanted, "You told the gods to forgive me?"

"Yes, you have made up for what you did when you were still alive. You were not meant to spend eternity making up for what you did in one lifetime. Go now and hopefully one day we will see each other again once you are reincarnated!"

Tears fell from Hotaru's eyes as she disappeared into the light of the heavens from above.

"May the Gods always bless and look upon you with a smile my friend, my Demigoddess!"

Koga slowly approached Kagome and asked, "Sister how is it that you have ridden yourself of the mating mark completely?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow towards Kagome because he too was curious, 'Surely that spell did not do that good of a job.'

"Lord Sesshoumaru helped me perform a simple incantation that nullified the effects of the mark from killing me. However it was the purification orb of my grandsire that completely removed the mark and purified my body of the rest of the impurities." she said stoically.

"You mean…Kagome please tell me that he did not pup you." Koga tried to whisper but all heard none the less.

"No Koga, the actions done unto me never preceded that far, for my body kept purifying him as soon as I had enough energy to do so. Naraku finally realized what was happening and decided that if I would not bare him a child, no one would be able to." she paused for a moment. "Though I am not certain I will be able to bare pups now all I can do is hope and wait for the day I find a mate; that will take me now. Hopefully by then my body will be completely healed but I know that I am now going to be considered dirty and defiled so…"

"You will not be considered as such Kagome." Sesshoumaru interrupted her as he walked closer towards her, never letting his eyes leave hers.

"My Lord you should not lower yourself to look, speak, or even acknowledge me. I shamed you and your honor for not being able to stop what he did. Though I knew it was not you, I could not bring myself to kill him when he was disguised as you. I ALLOWED HIM TO DEFILE ME!" she screamed out finally letting it all sink in.

Sesshoumaru wrapped her in an embraced and silently whispered in her ear, "You are my ward and what he did was the disgrace not you. I failed you Kagome and therefore the blame is on me for not protecting you from him."

"You are wrong Lord Sesshoumaru; I am no longer your ward."

He looked at her in puzzlement and shock, 'What did she do?'

"When I realized what he was doing and going to do in your guise it removed the mark you gave me as your ward. He had wanted to shame you into having to relinquish your lands to me as an apology for _failing_ me. I could not let him do that to you and your people, so I have severed the link permanently; this is my burden to carry and mine alone."

Sesshoumaru growled as he released her completely. 'That explains the pain and loss that I felt after Egeria related what Naraku was doing to her, she has denied this Sesshoumaru and all that I have to offer her.'

Kagome stood there like a statue; she was prepared to leave on her own. She knew that no respectable demon, half-breed, or human would want a woman who had been dirtied in such a way. 'I will not be the cause of Lord Sesshoumaru's name and reputation to be tarnished.'

"My Lord may I ask one favor of you?" she waited for him to nod his head before she continued. "I have seen a glimpse into the future and I would like to ask that Shippo remain with you. My son will understand why I am leaving him with you and he will be a great asset to you and your lands."

"Though you have severed your link with me, Shippo is still a ward of the West and as such he will stay at the palace where I will raise and train him like I have my ward Rin."

With that stated Kagome took to the sky and headed south east; away from her home, her loved ones, and her future. 'It is time I begin a new journey to my new destiny. My protector will find a new mate and be happy, I can not and will not be the cause of his unhappiness.' she thought never realizing that Egeria stealthily traveled with her while Virbius went west with Sesshoumaru.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Okay there you have it!! This chapter came out a lot sooner than I thought it would…does it seem rushed or missing something?? Yes Naraku is dead, No he will not be coming back. What is in store for Kagome and Sesshoumaru now? Well you will just have to wait for the next chapter!! LOL I know you all hate me but love the story!! LOL I am learning to live with the heated glares and the daggers flying towards me!! PLEASE R&R let me know what you think. BTW do I possibly sense a future love/hate relationship blooming…guess we will have to see where this goes won't we!!**_


	32. Chapter 31

_**Author's Note:**_

_Just warning that this is going to start off as a lemon…ENJOY!!_

_**Previously:**_

"_My Lord may I ask one favor of you?" she waited for him to nod his head before she continued. "I have seen a glimpse into the future and I would like to ask that Shippo remain with you. My son will understand why I am leaving him with you and he will be a great asset to you and your lands."_

"_Though you have severed your link with me, Shippo is still a ward of the West and as such he will stay at the palace where I will raise and train him like I have my ward Rin."_

_With that stated Kagome took to the sky and headed south east; away from her home, her loved ones, and her future. 'It is time I begin a new journey to my new destiny. My protector will find a new mate and be happy, I can not and will not be the cause of his unhappiness.' she thought never realizing that Egeria stealthily traveled with her while Virbius went west with Sesshoumaru._

_**Chapter 31:**_

Kagome couldn't believe what was happening to her. 'Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would be here and in his arms.'

Her body was worked over with sweat from her _extracurricular activities_ at the moment.

The fine specimen was plunging deeper and deeper into her core with a hunger she had never felt before.

"Oh God, I'm almost ready." she panted between breathes which caused the male to deepen his thrust.

She dug her nails in his porcelain back and racked them downward.

At the sensation that she was creating within him; he released a very low, very arousing growl that he had been holding in for a while.

She instantly knew that he was close as well. Opening her eyes, she was pleased that they had not changed red; she was still scared of that color.

Many nights before his eyes had changed to red and she could only see that color and instantly she thought back to that horrible night so many months ago when Naraku raped her.

He howled his conquest to the world as she screamed his name.

"_Kagome?"_

Bluish silver eyes darted open immediately to find a little girl named Akiko standing over her with a questioning look on her beautiful face.

"Um…yes Akiko, what can I do for you?"

"Who is Sess? You were screaming his name and there is a funny smell coming from you as well."

Mortified was putting Kagome's reaction mildly. 'At least I am not within earshot of anyone else though.'

"Sess is…was someone very close and dear to my heart a long time ago. He was an ally; he was my guardian, protector, while I was his ward once upon a time."

"But why did you scream his name and release such a scent?"

"That is a question that I will answer once you are older. I don't think your parents would like it very much if I were to go around explaining grown-up things to their pup!" Kagome teased.

"I will be a 100 moons this autumn." she insisted.

"Yes I know this Akiko and everyone who has sense will know that you are coming upon a birthday for you name means Autumn Child!"

Kagome took the time to exit her makeshift hut and looked around. "Akiko where are your parents anyways? Surely they did not allow you to travel this far by yourself."

"Well…um…you see they don't really know I left. They told me I would have to wait four more days last night and I really wanted to see you so this morning when I awoke I decided that I would come and see you sooner!"

"Akiko, you know you are not trained enough to do that. What do you plan to do if you are ever attacked? What will you do if you run into the wrong male that will not see your age but your gender?"

"I am little Lady Kagome, I will easily out maneuver them."

"That was my arrogance a long time ago and it did not work to my favor; there is a reason that villagers won't allow me to live within their village, why they call me dirty and sullied. Do you want your family and friends to call you those things too?"

Akiko looked at Kagome with tears brimming in her eyes as she quietly whimpered out a "No!"

Immediately Kagome held her within a loving motherly embrace and cooed, "I don't ever want that to happen to you Akiko. You must heed my warning and that of your parents, you are too naïve to know of the dangers and horrors that are in the world. Promise me that you will not come out here on your own again."

"I promise." Akiko sniffled.

"Come we must be getting you back to your parents. No doubt they are worried sick about your whereabouts."

As they left her humble hut she flared her aura to not only purify her heady scent but also to scare off the low level demons that were lurking nearby.

Sesshoumaru shot up in bed panting. 'Who was that angel…no that was no angel that was her, my demigoddess.'

For seven months he had been having the same type of dreams, though at the beginning they were different; more traumatizing.

When they first started happening he would allow his beast to take over, which caused his eyes to bleed red but each time she would panic and the dreams would end there. He hated his subconscious for making him dream of her like that time and time again.

'What more can I do?' he questioned himself, while silently hoping that he would stop being tortured so.

He had been surprised when he returned to his palace seven months ago and found a full grown fox demon protecting Rin with his life while some rogue panther demons tried to attack the palace and his ward.

Sesshoumaru stood back in the tree line while he watched Shippo's battle take place. 'Let the pup have his fight, I shall step in only if Rin's life comes to danger.' With that Sesshoumaru evaluated Shippo and his worth for the Western Lands; he was not disappointed either.

"Fox, you have proved yourself to be a very trustworthy ally. If you wish it, I will train you to make you even stronger."

Shippo couldn't believe his luck, "I would be honored my Lord." He stated with a bow.

Rin ran to Sesshoumaru and hugged his waist as she stole a glance back to Shippo who was smiling at her.

"My mother has informed me that she will not be joining us for some time if at all, was she alright when she left my Lord?"

"Your mother was healed physically from what happened but only she knows how mentally healed she is." Sesshoumaru stated while Shippo nodded his head in agreement.

That had been seven months now and still no word from the demigoddess. Shippo had proven himself over and over again and was being promoted today as the new Captain of the guards since the other had died seven months ago protecting the palace from the panthers.

He slowly rose out of bed and removed his sleeping yukata to don on his regular attire. Sesshoumaru didn't notice when he removed the yukata that the Tenseiga, dagger necklace, Kagome had given to him was glowing. He didn't notice anything was different about him until he realized that he was completely dressed and in less time then normal.

Reality honed in on his once missing arm that was no longer missing from his body. That specific hand was also clutching subconsciously to the necklace.

"_Akiko run, I will be with you in a moment. Your parents are only on the other side of the hill. You must get to them for I will not be able to protect you from all of these demons that are after us."_

He suddenly realized that he was still connected to Kagome, 'After all this time and I could have found her any time that I wanted to. How could I have forgotten about this trinket?'

'_Cause Mate refused us, refused what we could give.' _his beast whined.

'She has been hurt and I will not force her to be our Mate. What makes you think she will be able to see you for me and not Naraku?'

'_She sees; she tortures us with dreams. She dreams but stays away.'_

Sesshoumaru decided to ignore his whimpering beast since it was clearly making no sense. Once he had his swords in place on his side he focused his mind to locate Kagome's aura; for she was apparently in danger.

Kagome couldn't believe what was happening. Hordes and hordes of lower level demons were coming out of the wood work. 'What do they want?' she questioned.

"Power, give us that power." some stated. "We must mate for that power." others would chime in.

That was when she realized that they were after her and the cursed jewel. 'I must get Akiko to safety.' She flared her aura again and this time she was able to tell that Akiko's parents were just up ahead and racing towards danger.

As soon as the pup was gone Kagome could barely hear her begging with her father to go and help her out.

"That filthy creature deserves what ever low life will mate her. I will not endanger my life or my pack's to save someone who is tainted. Should she live you will never see her again for she is no longer allowed to live near or on this land."

Kagome could not fault Lord Iwao for what he stated, 'If the truth hurts so be it. Besides who could expect anything but that from someone who is named _"Stone Man"_? Seriously what were his parents thinking?'

Realizing that the danger would leave with her, Kagome took to the skies to try and lure all of the demons away from the Southern Lord and his family. 'I will miss you dearly Akiko, you remind me so much of Rin and Shippo, take care pup'

Akiko turned her teary eyed face to look back as she received Kagome's farewell message.

Kagome was coming to a clearing just on the boarders of the Eastern, Western, and Southern lands. 'That is just big enough to make sure that I won't be over run by them.' she thought to herself.

She landed and quickly spun around with her sword in hand. She held it up high and yelled her command.

"Fox Fire!"

She blinked and looked at her sword as well as her body, 'I don't yell that, where did that come from?'

Suddenly a male fox demon landed in the clearing in front of her. He had his back turned to her and was blasting his fox fire left and right at the idiots that still wished to come after her.

He noticed as she joined in the battle and partook in the battle, he also noticed that Sesshoumaru was on his way. 'How did he know I was here so quickly?' he wondered as he stole a glance at the female.

As the last horde of demons was just breaking the tops of the trees Kagome faintly heard "Dragon Strike" right before a blue electric dragon engulfed and destroyed the remaining demons.

Her heart was pumping too fast; she wasn't ready for this confrontation. She turned to quickly thank the fox demon that had shown up just in time to help her when she realized who it was.

"Shi…Shippo?" her shaky voice fluttered over to his ears, causing him to turn from his approaching lord to look upon the demoness.

His breath caught in his throat as he realized that it was his mother, "Mot…Kagome?" he asked hesitantly.

Pain flashed before her eyes when he didn't finish calling her mother, 'Well I can't blame him, and I did abandon him after all.'

"Yes Shippo it is me, Kagome. How has everything been for you with Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked meekly.

"You would know if you had been there yourself." boomed Sesshoumaru's voice upon entering the clearing.

"My Lord!" Kagome and Shippo both greeted with a bow at once.

Shippo noticed Kagome flinch as Sesshoumaru strode closer to her. "My Lord do you mind if I have a talk with Lady Kagome for a minute." he spoke up.

"Why is my new Captain of the Guards away from his post without permission? Maybe I was wrong to have decided to promote you to such a high rank with many responsibilities; clearly you are not ready or fully trained for such a position."

'I have been promoted to Captain and this is how I find out.' "I am sorry My Lord. I was on my routine morning run when I sensed someone in trouble near your borders. I did not realize that it was Kagome; I just sensed all of the other demons that were chasing her and instantly thought to kill them before they entered your land and wrecked havoc on your people."

"Hn! Return to the Palace at once and prepare for the ceremony tonight." he stated.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru watched as Shippo reluctantly left Kagome there alone with the demon Lord.

"Please Lord Sesshoumaru don't punish him for coming to my aide. I have disguised my aura so he was unable to recognize me. I hope I have not ruined his chances at the promotion. I can assure you that no one will know that you or Shippo helped me; no tarnish will come to you or him." she stated while still bowed to the ground.

"Rise" he ordered, he was pleased a little when she did so without a fight.

Upon looking into her eyes he noticed that the light, the fire, which use to be there, had been smothered to nothing. 'Has her life been that difficult these past seven months? Why has she not come to us before now?'

'_She turned us away. She believes unworthy.'_

'Unworthy?'

'_She's tainted. Can't see past taint.'_

"You did not keep your word, Demigoddess."

She raised her head at that confusing statement and questioned, "And what word would that be Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"You have disobeyed me."

'What is he talking about?' she wondered as she raised one eye brow in response.

"You did not come to the Palace of the West and help instruct Rin on what to expect. You removed my claim as your protector. You left when you had not been dismissed." he stated as he closed the distance between them with each word spoken; ending only arms length from her.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Go ahead start with all the hate mail!! I am immune to it; I work for TSA for crying out loud!! LOL I hope you all have enjoyed the new update!! PLEASE R&R until next time.**_


	33. Chapter 32

_**OK MY UP MOST APOLOGIES FOR TAKING THIS LONG…HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!!!!**_

_**Previously:**_

"_You did not keep your word, Demigoddess."_

_She raised her head at that confusing statement and questioned, "And what word would that be Lord Sesshoumaru?"_

"_You have disobeyed me."_

'_What is he talking about?' she wondered as she raised one eye brow in response._

"_You did not come to the Palace of the West and help instruct Rin on what to expect. You removed my claim as your protector. You left when you had not been dismissed." he stated as he closed the distance between them with each word spoken; ending only arms length from her._

_**Chapter 32:**_

Kagome was taken back by what he was saying, 'Surely he is not meaning what I think he is. I must be taking what he is saying way out of context.'

"Excuse me my Lord but I don't understand what you are saying."

"Did you not give this Sesshoumaru your word to come to his palace after you collected the jewel shards to instruct Rin on the duties and responsibilities on what being a young woman would be like?"

"Yes I did but that was before…" she trailed off as Sesshoumaru interrupted her.

"Did you not leave my presence when Onigumo and Naraku were defeated without my dismissal?" he asked as he closed off the gap between them more.

"Yes but…"

"Did you not remove my mark? My mark that was given to you freely to declare me as your protector?" he finished by caressing her cheek with his newly formed hand.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, 'When did his arm grow back? It's just like my…'

"Um…Lord Sesshoumaru, how did your arm grow back?" she meekly asked.

He raised an eye brow at her question and merely stated, "It grew back during the night. It was a very intriguing dream, which caused its regeneration."

Kagome quickly picked up on the spicy scent that he emitted and covered just as quickly, which of course made her remember her dream.

All too suddenly Kagome realized how close she was to Sesshoumaru and the fact that he still had his hand on her shoulder.

Sesshoumaru noticed her tense up but removed his hand rather than have her shrink away from him again.

'_She's still tormented.'_ whined his beast.

'So it would seem so. There is no telling what she has been through these past seven months. It will take time for her to come around.'

"Would you like to finally keep your word and regain your honor Demigoddess?" Sesshoumaru asked with authority.

She gazed at him through true confusion. 'Surely he would not dare sully his name and reputation to take me into his home. I can not do that to him.'

"Lord Sesshoumaru…"

"Just call me Sesshoumaru when it is just the two of us, Kagome."

"Sesshoumaru, I can not ruin your reputation or your name. If you wish for me to still teach and train Rin for what she is to expect then I will do so but I will not live in the palace; I'll make a hut within the forest that surrounds your palace. I do not wish to be a burden." she finished while bowing her head.

'_Still unworthy; must convince.'_ his beast whimpered.

"If that is what you need to do to perform your services than so be it. I shall have the carpenters start preparing to build you a suitable hut to live in." he stated.

"That is unnecessary. I can build one myself; please don't trouble your servants for me."

"Nonsense, you will be housing Rin and yourself there; therefore I will guarantee that your hut is suitable and presentable to be built on my lands." his voice held a hint of finality to keep Kagome from protesting more.

"Um…Lor…Sesshoumaru, have you heard of anything from Miroku, Ayame, Inuyasha, Sango, or Koga?"

Again that meticulous eye brow rose and Kagome found her whole attention being drawn to that one thing.

"Last I heard the wolf Princess and Prince are expecting their first pup soon. As for the half breed and demon slayer they still reside in the village within Inuyasha's forest. I have heard of nothing from the mutt, though he seemed curious in the earth nymph."

Before Kagome could ask anything else, she noticed a strong aura around them. 'This aura seems familiar but I can't place it. How do I know this aura; where do I know this aura from?' she questioned.

'_It is I, Egeria, my Lady. I have been with you these past seven months and have done what I could to protect you from what has happened. Forgive this humble servant for not being able to stop all that you have suffered.'_

Sesshoumaru watched as a single tear escaped Kagome's silver blue eyes. 'Why does she shed tears? Surely she is not saddened by the news of her once companions.'

"When you come to the palace, you will be able to visit with your former companions; they visit quite often, for the exception of the mutt." came his stoic voice.

She wiped the lone tear from her face and nodded her head as she suddenly noticed another presence; Virbius.

'_My Lady, why do you torment yourself so? What has happened is in the past; a time to move on is at hand. Why can you not lean on the one who wishes to help you? Why can you not take the support and help that we, your servants, are trying to give to you? Though I have been with this demon these past seven months I assure you that not a day or moment has passed that Egeria, Sesshoumaru, or I have not thought of ways to finish healing you. It is past the time for you to stop running from your destiny and embrace it like you have always done in the past.'_

Egeria was angered with Virbius for what he had said and how he stated it to their mistress.

Sensing the anger building in the water nymph Kagome spoke, "I thank you Sesshoumaru for your hospitality and accept. I would also like to tell you, Egeria that it is not necessary to forgive you; I and I alone must deal with all that has happened and none of it was your fault or yours to stop from occurring and thank you Virbius for knocking some sense into me."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow as he finally realized that the two guardians were in fact within the clearing. 'How long have they been around without my knowledge?'

As Sesshoumaru stretched his hand out for the demigoddess to take a strong wind picked up from the east. Virbius moved to create a barrier of protection but was unable to as the trees bent to another force.

Kagome stood ready for the attack and positioned herself in front of Sesshoumaru, which surprised the hell out of him as well as insulted his pride.

Just as she was to launch her attack the wind picked up again only this time throwing a being, more precise, a wolf at them. Said wolf came to a screeching halt at Kagome's feet.

Slowly the wolf stood and dusted himself off while yelling towards the east, "Damn it Kagura you can't keep her forever. She has just as much right as I do to find happiness. Don't punish her and make her miserable just because you can't get the gods to make you a humanoid form to mate with."

Kagome stood stock still until recognition hit her like a ton of bricks and she busted out laughing.

"Still chasing after the women that are well protected brother?" she asked with childish mirth.

Koga stilled instantly in his rampage upon hearing his long lost sister's voice. Slowly he turned to her only to find a growling Sesshoumaru not too far away and a beautiful smile plastered to Kagome's face.

As he moved to encase her in a hug a water barrier formed around her while a vine barrier formed around him; all the while the wind blew wildly between the two.

"You will not and can not touch her yet Wolf. Forget not what she has been through and what powers course through her veins. Though she may wish you no harm, she will truly rid me of you once in for all for her traumatic past." Kagura's wise airy voice echoed over head.

'I suppose not even I could hide anything from the wind for it is everywhere?' Kagome wondered silently. "Egeria release me, it is okay. It is good to see and hear from you three again; Kagura, Kanna, and Koga. How have you three been?"

"Feh, I would be better if Kanna would just accept my proposition to court her and Kagura would leave her be to make her own decisions." Koga growled as the wind picked up a branch and hit the barrier around him in the back.

Koga whirled around at the noise only to find Kanna standing within the barrier with him with a questioning look.

"Why do you wish so badly to court me Wolf?"

"It is the nature of my beast! I am a wolf and a lover of the earth and all of her wonders; it is only natural that I would crave a being born of it and able to wield its powers for their own use." he smiled confidently.

Kagura groaned as the wind tried to break through the barrier around him again. "Kanna get away from him and stop trying to protect his weak ass. You can do better; he doesn't deserve you."

"Kagura you are wrong, Koga is the prefect match for me; though he still needs to prove it!" Kanna said with a mischievous smirk. "However you need not worry Kagura I will never leave you, you will always be with us sister!"

Once that was stated Kanna collapsed her barrier and all within into the ground. Just as Kagome was starting to panic for her brother's safety Kagura's laughing voice was heard.

"Fear not Demigoddess, the Wolf is fine! My sister has simply taken him on a quest; if he succeeds he will have the right to court her, if not then he must concede that he is unworthy of her. My bet is on his failure!"

"You are wrong Kagura, the Wolf will succeed; all beings who place their heart and soul into their goal always come out victorious." Sesshoumaru stated all the while staring at the back of Kagome's head as it lowered to the ground.

With a huff Kagura rushed out of the clearing to track down Kanna and Koga once again. 'It will be fun to make his mission even harder with the wind blowing against him the whole time!' she mused.

"Sess…" Kagome started while staring at the ground. "Sesshoumaru I don't know if things will work out or not, much less how long I will be able to stay but I will try."

Sesshoumaru walked stealthily towards her only to turn her to face him by placing his hand under her chin once she was turned.

"Will you disobey me again? How many more months must I be tortured by visions of you at night?" he stated aloud unconsciously.

She gasped as she started to wonder if her dreams were being pushed into his mind as well. Suddenly a faint glow caught her attention and she slowly raised a shaky hand to his collarbone where she instantly found the necklace she had once given him; a trinket to allow him into her mind, her soul.

Shrinking back after her discovery she quickly gasped and covered her mouth while stating, "I am so sorry…"

"Don't be!" he huskily stated as he swooped in for a kiss.

Shippo arrived back at the Western Palace in time to see Princess Ayame and Prince Miroku, as well as Inuyasha and Sango be welcomed in by Rin.

"Hey guys! What brings you all here?" Shippo stated as he walked up behind Rin, unconsciously placing his hand on her shoulder as a sign of possession; which went unnoticed to none but Rin and Shippo.

Inuyasha smirked to Sango before replying, "Nothing Runt just heard that there was going to be a ball tonight for something or another and that I had to attend or die; same old threats that Sesshoumaru always spews."

Sango playfully elbowed him in the ribs for almost ruining the surprise for Shippo.

"So Lord Sesshoumaru sent you guys the invitation for my ceremony tonight?" Shippo asked gleefully.

"Don't tell me that stick in the mud ruined his own surprise?" Inuyasha asked.

"Shippo, why would Lord Sesshoumaru tell you early?" Miroku finally asked.

"Oh well while I was on my morning exercise run I ran into a problem by the south-eastern borders. A demoness was being chased into that area from the south by a lot of rogue low level demons, so I went to investigate and to help." Shippo stated nonchalantly.

"Ah young Shippo is becoming a knight in shining armor!! Helping the helpless damsel in distress now are we Shippo?" Miroku taunted playfully watching the young Fox blush.

Rin visibly tensed at his statement. 'He rescued a demoness from harm? Did he get hurt?' she wondered as she turned to face him, only to find that he was not injured.

"So what happened, why did Lord Sesshoumaru feel the need to tell you his surprise?" Sango patiently asked.

"Well I got there and fought along side this demoness to kill the threat only for Lord Sesshoumaru to appear at the end and kill the rest. That was when I was able to meet the demoness I fought along side with. It was Kagome!"

As everyone's face fell to that of shock and surprise Shippo continued. "Lord Sesshoumaru then told me about my promotion and told me to report back to the palace and get ready for tonight."

"Wait, what? You left Kagome alone with HIM?" Inuyasha yelled disbelievingly. "How in the hell could you leave her alone with him after what she has been through? Who knows what that cold hearted bastard is doing to her right this minute."

Rin smirked at that and silently walked towards the palace. 'Who knows indeed!'

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

_**Okay again sorry for the long wait but hopefully this chapter was worth it!!! (hoping anyways) Keeping my fingers crossed that it won't take this long for the next update but no promises as I am trying to figure out if I am about to close this story and immediately work on its sequel or continue with this one story and just go ahead and start working in the new villain? So many options and a lot of readers that wish for me to continue my story 'The Curse: One of Life and One of Death'**_

_**Here is your challenge:**_

_**Should I continue with this as a very LONG story and just go ahead and start working in the new villain**_

_**OR**_

_**Bring this one to a close and start immediately on its sequel?**_

_**OR**_

_**Continue with this as a very LONG story and TRY and start the sequel to 'The Curse'???**_

_**All I know is I am seeing green with my new villain…green monsters with very jealous driven intentions that will awaken a beast worthy of fear!!!! Enjoy and looking forward to the reviews and response!!! (Hope you all like my insight on the new villain/villains)**_


	34. Chapter 33

_**Previously:**_

_As everyone's face fell to that of shock and surprise Shippo continued. "Lord Sesshoumaru then told me about my promotion and told me to report back to the palace and get ready for tonight."_

"_Wait, what? You left Kagome alone with HIM?" Inuyasha yelled disbelievingly. "How in the hell could you leave her alone with him after what she has been through? Who knows what that cold hearted bastard is doing to her right this minute."_

_Rin smirked at that and silently walked towards the palace. 'Who knows indeed!'_

_**Chapter 33:**_

Ayami walked towards the palace behind Rin and stated, "Honestly Inuyasha, you should have more faith in your half brother. He wouldn't do anything to Kagome that Miroku wouldn't do to me."

Everyone fell silent as they let that statement process in their mind until finally, "That's it, I am going out there to make sure she is okay." Miroku stated. 'I will be damned if I am going to let a perverted dog lord taint my future grandchild.'

With that thought Miroku marched straight towards the direction that Shippo had just entered from, which totally shocked Sango and Shippo while Inuyasha simply passed out from the surprise.

'Surely Princess Ayame could have used a better reference than Miroku, though I am surprised that he is the most concerned.' Sango thought as she silently shook her head at her mate.

**Modern Day**

"THAT IS TOTALLY UNTRUE YOU UNGRATEFUL RUNT, take it back now." Inuyasha yelled at Shippo while Naxos just sat there and laughed at the two of them.

"Come now Inuyasha, I am sure that all will be cleared up once the story is finished. Come now and let Shippo finish what he was saying."

Inuyasha just glared at Naxos. "I knew I should have brought Sango along, she would clear things up but no I just had to let her rest." Inuyasha continued to mumble but she tuned him out in favor of listening to her daughter's adopted son.

"As I was saying, Prince Miroku entered the woods heading for where Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru were located. None of us could believe that the pervert would be the first to jump the gun until we remembered all the _'Will you bare my child'_ and other perverse things he use to do while traveling with us."

Shippo turned to look at Kazuki, "Your parents were right to name you First of a New Generation! Your father's perverse ways mixed with Princess Ayame's calm and collected ways have formed the new generation of perverted holy men!"

Naxos fell out of her chair laughing at her poor mate as he sat there sulking, 'Some loving and devoted mate you are.' he huffed silently.

"Uncle Shippo when will you ever leave me be. I think I have proven over time that I am not like my father in the ways of his perverseness."

"Sorry pup but I will always remember that first time your father took you out and asked you to grope a lady while asking if she would bare you a strong pup! You were so shy and bashful and your blush only worsened when you realized that your father sent you after your own mother to train on!" laughed Shippo hysterically.

"Just get on with the story would you." Kazuki grumbled moodily.

**Feudal Era:**

Shippo and Sango merely shook their heads in disbelief as Miroku disappeared out of sight. The two of them easily caught up with Rin and Ayame who were chatting away like a bunch of love sick pups.

"Oh it would be so romantic if your father would just sweep Kagome off her feet and mate her right now. We know that they are destined to be with one another though I don't know why they are fighting it."

Rin giggled silently at the thought. "It would be nice to have a mother, and Lord Sesshoumaru is always calling out to her at night." she finished off with a blush as she saw Shippo enter just then.

"He is always calling out whose name?" he asked puzzled behind her blush.

"None of your business pup! Oh did I tell you that I use to dream of Sesshoumaru coming and carrying me off to become the Lady of the West."

"Uh Princess Ayame you really shouldn't say such things now that you are mated." Shippo stated shakily, he knew the walls had ears.

"What is the meaning of this? Who allowed this mutt and all of these humans and the half breed into my Lord's Palace?" Jaken demanded walking in with a swirly eyed Inuyasha stumbling in behind him.

"Can it toad, my head already hurts and it was your Lord that invited us." Inuyasha stated as he stomped on Jaken's green round head.

Shippo couldn't help but notice Rin stiffen and cringe when Jaken entered the room yelling and got stomped into the floor, 'I wonder what that was about? Surely she isn't feeling sorry for the stupid toad. I will ask her about it later.'

"Come I will show you each to your rooms!" Shippo announced.

Everyone stood and followed Shippo's exact path which ended up right on top of Jaken; everyone but Rin who steered clear of the little toad demon.

"Um, by the way does anyone know where my mate is?" Ayame asked as she looked around to notice that he was no where around.

"He sort of took off after Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome after you made your statement." Shippo stated.

"Hn, guess I shouldn't have used him as a reference point, all well!"

Once Shippo had all the guests situated in their rooms he then proceeded to escort Rin to her room.

"Is everything alright with you Lady Rin?"

"Huh? Oh yes, everything is fine with me. I am just a little tired I believe and please Shippo just call me Rin!"

"If you wish, so shall it be!" he stated playfully as he clasped her hand and bowed to kiss the back of it.

"You know it is going to be a full moon tonight, would you join me for a stroll in the gardens after the celebration dies down tonight?"

Shippo blushed at her request but could not deny her upon looking at her beautifully blushing face.

Miroku stumbled through the woods until he finally came across Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome. The two were walking hand in hand towards the palace.

"Did you get lost Prince Miroku?" Sesshoumaru stoically asked.

Kagome smirked as she could only guess as to why her grandsire would be coming out here towards them.

"I was merely eager to see my gran…friend again. Come Lady Kagome walk with me so we can catch up before the others bombard you for your time." Miroku held his hand out to her until he heard the snarl come from Sesshoumaru.

Kagome visibly tensed until Sesshoumaru placed a hand on the small of her back and stated, "Your mate would not appreciate the scent of an unmated female to be on your person Monk. The Demigoddess is just fine where she is and will be with you all very soon."

"I am fine Miroku and I promise to come and talk to you first once we are all settled in but maybe you should go back to the palace, we will be there soon." Kagome smiled warmly towards her friend.

He reluctantly turned around and proceeded to walk back to the palace, alone.

Sesshoumaru looked down to Kagome when she stopped walking and raised an eyebrow at her accusatory look.

"You could have just told him that you didn't want him here and for him to leave. You know very well that Princess Ayame would have recognized my scent, and it is not like my scent is that of a pure female." she finished quietly.

He slowly brought his hand up to lift her face back to him, "You may think of yourself as impure but your scent is still just as intoxicating as it was the first time I scented you."

Together they walked in a comfortable silence until they came across a little clearing just a half mile from the palace.

"This would be the perfect spot for my hut, don't you agree Sesshoumaru?"

"You still intend to live outside of the palace?"

When he saw her nod her head in the affirmative he sighed inwardly before stating, "Very well, however you will stay at the palace until an appropriate house has been built for you."

She knew it was futile to argue with him and frankly she did not have the energy to fight with him so she just thanked him with a hug instead.

Virbius and Egeria looked to each other and decided to give the couple some time to themselves.

"Are you still angry with me Egeria?"

"You know very well that I am. How could you talk to her like that; especially after knowing everything that she has been through these past seven months?"

"Like she said, she needed me to snap her out of it and what happened was not something that you could have prevented or helped her more than you already did. She has forgiven us and unfortunately those that wronged her, but that is the nature of her soul and heart. We can only hope that one day she realizes that she doesn't need to try to find it in herself to forgive herself for she has done nothing wrong."

Egeria looked away into the distance as the past seven months played over and over in her mind; the constant battles, the abduction, the beatings and insults, and so many other horrible things until she finally broke free.

"You know she feels guilty for purifying all of those evil bastards that abducted her, I've tried to tell her at night to get past it but I have failed. It almost drove her mad when she found out that she also purified their pups, though again I tried to make her see that their pups were just as evil as their parents. I'm not sure what more I can do much less anyone else. Her very soul is broken from everything."

"Egeria, is their something else that you have kept from me?"

"Even I have sworn to take certain things to my grave before I disclose our Lady's past events in detail. But you can rest assure that she now knows that her main concern has been proven to not have been destroyed as she thought Naraku had done."

Virbius floated in mid-air as he watched her enter the palace that was before them; his mind going a mile a minute trying to remember what Kagome was concerned over, what she thought that Naraku had destroyed.

_**Flashback:**_

"_You mean…Kagome please tell me that he did not pup you." Koga tried to whisper but all heard none the less._

"_No Koga, the actions done unto me never preceded that far, for my body kept purifying him as soon as I had enough energy to do so. Naraku finally realized what was happening and decided that if I would not bare him a child, no one would be able to." she paused for a moment. "Though I am not certain I will be able to bare pups now all I can do is hope and wait for the day I find a mate; that will take me now. Hopefully by then my body will be completely healed but I know that I am now going to be considered dirty and defiled so…"_

_**End Flashback**_

'Oh dear Gods, please let it have been something else that she was concerned with but has been reassured, please.' he fell to the ground pleading to the Gods and Goddesses above that they were not this cruel to even their child.

_**Modern Day:**_

All mirth and laughter left everyone as Egeria cleared her throat and stood before Naxos and Kazuki.

"I am at your mercy for your forgiveness. I failed to protect my mistress, your daughter. I will understand and except any punishment that you deem fit for my failures." she stated as she bowed her head to her ward's parents.

Kazuki was the one who stood and walked towards her, "What is done is done. I can tell by your dedication that you did all that you could and still to this day, many years later, still carry the heavy burden of it. Let me release you of this burden!"

Together Kazuki and Naxos embraced the old water nymph who finally released all the pent up tension and heartache.

As Egeria cried her soul was washed over with purity and forgiveness, the burden and shame was washed off of her heart.

"What happened to my daughter to let her know that Naraku had not destroyed her chance at pups?" Naxos whispered ever so softly.

Egeria closed her eyes and softly touched Naxos forehead with her own; and the visions flowed from the nymph to the Goddess.

As Shippo and Inuyasha saw this partake they decided that for now it was a good time for them to leave and return to their mates.

"We will be back later Kazuki; we are going to go back to the hotel and freshen up and get our mates up. Tell Egeria when she is done that we will bring Virbius with us." Shippo stated sullenly.

Kazuki looked at the two warriors he had known all his life and wondered what horrible things had happened to his daughter; he was never allowed to meet Kagome when he was growing up but he always heard about her good deeds and how strong she was. He knew a little about some of the hardships and always vowed that if and when he had a daughter that she would be like Kagome of the West but never did he think that they were one and the same.

'I wish now that I was more persistent with asking mother and father about the horrible deeds done unto her. I suppose I will just have to wait for Egeria to finish with Naxos before I can get my answers.'

_**Egeria's Vision:**_

_Naxos saw things from Egeria's point of view._

_Kagome laid curled up in a ball crying her heart and soul out, her clothing was torn to shreds and cuts and bruises could be seen all over her._

_A guard walked by with one of the abductor's pup and stated, "In two days time, when you turn 80 your father will bring you down here and teach you how to be a good, strong ruler over females. This whore will be the perfect specimen for you to practice on."_

_As the laughter of the pup and guard disappeared down the hall, Kagome decided that it was time to try and escape. She had wanted to wait until she came up with a different plan but she was out of time._

_Suddenly the mistress of the house entered her cell and got a predatory look on her face. Kagome and Egeria knew what that look was._

_Beryl started to stalk towards Kagome when her beast finally snapped._

_Beryl watched in horror as Kagome's red eyes narrowed on her and a strange pink light encased the corner that Kagome was in; it felt like purification powers._

"_What are you doing over there Bitch? Are you using some sort of trickery? I know that you are a demon therefore you can not have purification powers, so what type of trickery is this?"_

"_You will soon regret everything you did to my mistress Bear?" Kagome's beast howled out as it released the purification power to encompass the entire compound._

_Egeria knew she had nothing to fear for only the wicked hearted would be killed by this power as well as any wrong done to Kagome and her body._

_As screams and cries where heard throughout the compound the Demigoddess stood and broke her chains and proceeded to walk out of her prison of three months. It was then that a sharp pain entered her lower abdomen and then disappeared with a flutter of purity._

_The Demigoddess collapsed to the floor and howled to the skies for the loss of a pup she did not know she had. "What have I done to deserve this? WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" she yelled and cursed to the heavens._

Naxos was too overwhelmed to take any more and broke the link between her and Egeria.

"My poor baby; I had no idea that any of that would happen to her. Please tell me that nothing else happened to her that was bad; please tell me that she has had no more hardships."

As Naxos fell to the floor crying hysterically Kazuki went to embrace his mate for comfort.

Egeria knelt before them and cryptically stated, "One must endure many hardships before they can truly enjoy the good times. Though I will not tell you everything, she did eventually reach the pentacle that divided the hardships from the good times."

After Naxos was able to bring her self back under control she turned back to Egeria and asked, "Does our daughter still live? Is she here with all of you now?"

"No your daughter is not here. She disappeared some centuries ago with her mate and none of us have seen or heard from either of them since; we know not if she is alive or dead."

Fresh tears threatened to fall from Naxos and Kazuki's eyes upon hearing the news that none one has heard from their daughter for such a long period of time.

Bowing before them again Egeria asked, "Do you still wish to forgive me for failing my Mistress?"

Both Naxos and Kazuki sat their, neither moved to comfort the nymph they just sat there in their sorrow.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**How did you guys like that little twist…I tried to add a little humor in there for comic relief but humor is not my story. I really didn't want to let you all know about Kagome's past 7 months this early but at the same time I really couldn't see in future chapters when would be a good time to bring it up so I decided to bring it up a little; though I am not saying from here on out it is happily ever after either. REMEMBER Kagome has to mate and disappear but I don't think she has quite yet reached her pentacle where her life starts to become easy either. I hope you all enjoy this story as it grows in length…starting to look as though my story might have damn near 60+ chapters before I'm through with it, so many corners and avenues I can take but I am seriously going to try and stick with the one that I have chosen to give you guys. I hope you all like it and I look forward to the reviews. I am going to be going back and forth every now and then between Modern Day and Feudal Era so just keep a look out.**_

_**Last chapter with the Modern Day was Chapter 29. Also start getting ready for the new villain to start showing his face…other wise the story would just get boring!!! LOL**_

_**And in case any of you guys have been wondering who the hell Kazuki is (this is for the readers that are totally lost) I looked back in Chapter 8 and 16 (both places where I mention Kagome's father/grandfather) and I realized that I never gave him a name in this story so now he is named!!!!**_


	35. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34**_

_Has been cancelled…upon rereading the last chapter I thought it a good stopping point for this story…don't worry and keep your hate mail to yourself for the story is being continued. The second part to this story will be titled The Hidden Strength No Longer._

_My sincere apologies for the extremely long and over due update. A lot of shit is happening and I felt better with reading other's fanfics verses writing mine. I hope you all will continue to read the rest of this story in the sequel and continue to like it as much as you all did this one._


End file.
